


May the Father of Understanding Forgive us

by Lokira, Mistressshadow



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Assassin's Creed: Forsaken, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Taboo, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 59,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokira/pseuds/Lokira, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressshadow/pseuds/Mistressshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an rp written about Haytham and Connor starting with the scene at the church and its progression through the story line of the game. I always thought that there was something else between them...and how Haytham and Connor just don't view each other as family, but there is still a connection there, a connection that turns into a physical attraction.</p>
<p>I was Haytham and my partner played Connor. It was pretty well written and I loved how it played out that I felt it would be good to try and piece it together and form a fanfiction of it. Its my first try at turning a rp into a fanfic so apologies in advance for any OC moments or grammar issues.</p>
<p>*Update* - Chapters 12 and on will include Shay Cormac, neither authors have played Assassin's Creed Rogue yet so there won't be any spoilers in regards to the game we are just using Shay since he is a former assassin now turned Templar and a friend of Haytham - You've been warned so no flames please*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Enemy of My Enemy is a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> *Update* - Chapters 12 and on will include Shay Cormac, neither authors have played Assassin's Creed Rogue yet so there won't be any spoilers in regards to the game we are just using Shay since he is a former assassin now turned Templar and a friend of Haytham - You've been warned so no flames please*

Everything was simply falling apart, at the seams slowly, but surely...how had he missed this? How had he missed the rise of the Assassins in the colonies once again. He thought he had squashed that threat long ago, but he had in fact been wrong, maybe letting Achilles had been his one shred of mercy that had managed to come back and haunt him. This Connor...had managed to tear his tight knit organization into scattered pieces, Johnson, Pitcairn and now Hickery were all dead, only Charles and him remained...and now Church had turned his back on the Order. But Connor...Connor...his son, his son with Ziio, the woman who had managed to capture his heart, his son his greatest enemy, fate seemed to be having a good laugh with him. His father had been an Assassin, and now his son, it was like his bloodline was destined to follow the Creed, but not he, he wouldn't follow those foolish naive notions of freedom to all with no basis of order. He needed to take out Connor, but Church was a much easier target for now.

Haytham inspected the remains of the Church closely, noticing that Church had already fled and was covering his tracks, but his focus shifted to the noise outside, someone else had arrived. Haytham took to the rafters above and looked down upon the intruding individual. Haytham's eyebrows arose in amusement and annoyance, and how loud his assassin son walked into places, and here he thought assassin were supposed to be quiet and stealthy. 'Like shooting fish in a barrel' Haytham snorted to himself as he prepared his blade, no emotion, no second thoughts, here was his enemy, the Order before sentiments, as he launched himself from the rafters onto firm build of his son.

***  
On the other hand, everything seemed to be falling into place nicely for Connor, but time was an issue, and it seemed that nothing was coming easy. Connor's patience was wearing thin, if he had any to begin with. Surely, the Templar order was falling one by one, but it was not enough. He needed to eliminate the threat as deftly as was allowed, unfortunately, that wasn't as quickly as he hoped. Still, he had his next goal in sight, and that was a start to say the least. He was to track a cart of stolen supplies, but it appeared that he was too late. 

Scanning the surroundings, Connor slipped into the church, obviously unaware of the threat that lied above him. His target had already long since fled, but perhaps their was something that Church had left behind. Even if it was something small, if it helped to track him down, it was a start. Making no attempt to hide himself, he walked down the center of the benches, eyes scanning every inch of the building around him. 

It took second for him to notice something, or more, someone, flying at him from above, but it was a second too late. His back slammed to the floor with a heavy thud, and his eyes narrowed at the man above him. "Father," he spat out the word, as if it had burnt his tongue. Above him was the Grand Master, but this was not his ideal meeting scenario for the pair of them.

The sound of the assassin's body hitting the floor with a hard thud, was music to his ears, he missed the pursuit of the assassin's, there was something oddly satisfying knowing that he took Connor by surprise and now his son was at his mercy, as he prepared to launch his hidden blade into his son's throat. "Connor..." He said with acknowledgement not letting Connor's harsh tone phase him. "Any last words, son of mine?" He practically purred out like a cat, toying with his prey, knowing that he had Connor. "Achilles, should have taught you better, having your guard open like this, then again maybe its fate that the last face before you see is mine."

"Wait," Connor responded without missing a beat. His body almost coiled, much like a cornered animal. He wasn't defenseless though, as much as his father liked to think that he was at his mercy, he was wrong, so very wrong. At the mention of his mentor's name, Connor gripped Haytham's wrists, and pulling his body forward, he managed to curl his legs just high enough to kick the other male from his body, buying just enough time for him to pull himself to his feet. "And maybe it is fate that we were to meet here," he spat back. The resentment was clear in his tone. If Haytham was here, that only meant one thing: he was here to see Benjamin Church. The realization of that had Connor bristling with anger. So his father was behind this as well?!

Haytham didn't have time to respond to Connor, before he was launched off the boy, Haytham quickly regained his composure as his became fixated on his enemy. "Maybe it is....maybe it isn't, or is it sheer coincidence. I seek Benjamin Church, he has betrayed me and I aim to kill him, what are you here for, Connor? Same as me or adding more to your plot to destroy this world and everything in it with your creed's naive notions." Haytham spat back as they circled each other, his blade at a ready just in case they were to lounge at each other again. He would let Connor make the first move, he wasn't a young pup who charged into situations blindly without knowing his enemy completely.

"Lies!" Connor responded, "Church has stolen supplies for your British Brothers, I am here to retrieve them," he continued. His body was tense, ready to strike at any given moment. "I know you're here to check on him," he finalized, and without giving much warning, he finally lunged at the other man. He would end this here for good. Hidden blade aimed right for the other man's throat. He would kill him, then retrieve the supplies and kill Benjamin. Then the only one left standing would be Lee. He paid no heed to the fact that the other man was his father, he was something that needed to be disposed off. Then, the world would be free of the Templar influence, and everyone would be at peace.

"Benjamin Church is no Brother of mine, nor are the redcoats or their idiot king-" Haytham moved to the side as Connor lunged at him moving his arms in the air. "Your naivety astounds me. Now calm thyself lad, we have a common goal, you want the supplies, I want Church dead. We could form an alliance or I can kill you now, it is your choice." Haytham smoothly said then with his four words, he clicked his hidden blade again as he reemerged from his sleeve. "You are my son, after all...tis the only reason I give you this choice." His curiosity about the boy was actually the only reason he was still alive, but once his curiosity deemed, well then, that was a different matter.

Connor stood back, arms by his sides. His hood had slipped back in their tussle, his eyes dark as they narrowed in on his father. He studied him wordlessly, taking his words into consideration. It was a long, drawn out silence before Connor finally nodded. "Do you know where Church is?" he asked bluntly, feet rooted to that one spot. He was still cautious of the other man, and wouldn't hesitate to end his life if needed be. Finally moving from the spot, careful not to turn his back of the man, he stood by the open doorway in invitation. "If not, I can track him."

Haytham let out an annoyed sigh as he glanced at his son. "Sadly not, I had hoped to ambush one of his men when they returned, but it appears that won't be the case. I'll let you lead the way, and let your 'skills' do the talking for you." Haytham snidely said, but was rather curious how Connor was going to track Church with little to no evidence lying about the remains of the building. For now, he would his criticism quiet, but something else lingered in his mind, a stray thought per say, as his eyes, took in the physical stature of his son, how he stood, how his body gave an exotic dangerous allure to him. Haytham shook those thoughts away, but his eyes remained on Connor, his son, the assassin, this...man before him.

Completely oblivious to his father's lingering stare, he headed out of the church. The evidence left was surprisingly... Obvious, to Connor at least. Crouching down in the snow, he left his fingers carefully trace over the remains of a broken box. The wood was splintered, and the box smashed quite badly, which probably meant that the box had hit the ground with quite a bit of force. They had left in a hurry, leaving it behind in their rush. Standing back to his full height, he followed the tracks in the snow. They seemed fresh; snow was still falling, so any older tracks would have a heavier dusting of white over it. "They did not leave too long ago," he stated, gesturing to the fresh tracks leading down the road. "But they may have been aware of your presence; they seemed to leave in a hurry."

Haytham tutted at the notion of someone detecting him. "Me...detected? Says the lad, who came trouncing into a unknown territory like an elephant expecting not to be noticed. Church is paranoid and making a run for it, he knows I'm coming for him, well lets be on our way and not waste more time chatting the day away, lets be off then." Haytham said, as he started to walk, his tone having an air of, this is final, now do as I say. The perverse thoughts, be damned, he didn't know what he was thinking or seeing anymore.

Connor did not look too impressed, not at all. Still, he remained silent as he followed after his father. His eyes lingered on Haytham's figure for much long than they should have. He couldn't help but admire the man's own dangerous grace. The first thing that came to Connor's mind was a Cougar: strong, calculating, and deathly silent. Furrowing his brows, he looked away, upset by his own thoughts. 

Yes, The enemy of my enemy was a friend, but this truce sure as hell had damned them both to hell.


	2. A Complicated Truce

Orders….Orders…Orders, that’s all his father spat out at him and he was definitely getting tired of hearing them, couldn't his father just trust his instincts for once that maybe just maybe he knew what he was doing? He was already beginning to question this truce of theirs, he had no want or need to be treated like a child. 

As they trailed along the path, the cart came into view, trailing down the road. It was guarded, but not too heavily, and there was ample space up in the trees to follow them without being detected. "We follow them, they might lead us the Church," he stated, as if his father wasn't someone who was just willing to follow his plan anyway. 

Haytham took in the situation as he shook his head. "You take to the trees, which I presume, you take after your mother in that regard...and I'll go a different way. They'll have to stop for camp eventually, we'll meet up then." Haytham said as he went his own direction, hoping to do his own interrogation, his own way, without Connor getting in the way, after all, he had Templar business to take care of. Haytham disappeared into the brush of the forest, as he gave his son one last glance, before he followed the men. 

He made to the encampment, trying to identify the different men, but finding none were familiar to him, and then he felt a cold hit to his head, and then being dragged to a rather filthy individual. Haytham made several rude facial expressions as he smelt the man speaking to him, but when he was punched in the face, his patience started to wear thin. "You know of me, and yet you wish to handle me in such a manner, your death will soon arrive..." Haytham then glanced towards the bushes and the trees for any signs of Connor, otherwise he was going to have to think of his own escape rather quickly and efficiently. 

If that was they way his father wanted it, then so be it. He wouldn't worry about him. By the time Haytham shot him one last glance, he was already perched in a branch, dark eyes fixated on the wagons. It was second nature for him to move between the trees, he almost made it look easy. He was quick and swift, and whenever somebody turned his way, he flattened his body against the trunk with a perfected ease. 

As the cart pulled up to the encampment, Connor slipped down from the branches and ducked low in one of the bushes. The place was quite poorly guarded, and it only took a few, well timed kills and darting between bushes and boxes for him to spot his father. So, he had been captured. Connor had expected better. Though something miffed him, the way the guards handled his father. He had to hold himself back as a fist struck across his father's face. Holding back a rather animalistic snarl, he slipped close, waiting for his opportune moment. It was only when Haytham looked his way that he knew, it was time. With all of the grace of a stalking predator, he stepped behind one of the men holding down his father, and with a click, his hidden blade shot straight through the guard's chest, piercing his heart in an instant. He was (strangely) relieved to see that the other men holding his father down had loosened their grip, their attention focused entirely on the assassin. 

That moment his eyes locked with Connor's, he knew that he would be fine, and then he felt the grip of the other three men loosen as their attention shifted to the assassin. "Big Mistake." He stated as he quickly moved in for the kill of the guard to left and to the right of with his blade before he turned and focused his attention on the third man, and with a simple slice, he watched the warm red liquid begin to seep out of the man's throat. Haytham regained his composure as he dusted off his outfit and then wiped the blood from his face. "Thank you, Connor...now...lets take of the rest of these low-lifes, shall we?" he had thought about simply letting Connor, take care of the rest of the mercenaries, but something else told him to stay that day. Haytham put on his casual demeanor, just a simple killing, swift and easy this would be, as he cut through the enemies, with his sword and hidden blade, oh the hidden blade, they always forgot about that. 

Swirling around his Tomahawk, Connor simply struck with every opening and countered anyone who dare attack him. These men were nothing but a simple warm up to him, and though some did deflect his attacks and catch him with their blades, he sliced them down just as easily, his expression void of anything. As the last of the man dropped, the tomahawk ripped out of the juncture of his throat, Connor turned to his father. His, already quite tattered, robes were stained with even more blood, some his own, most of those who dared engage him. 

"Church is not here," he stated simply, his eyes trained on Haytham's face, before they flickered up to the darkening sky. "And darkness is approaching." Connor was by no means worried about the dark, but he had hoped to catch some rest at some point, be it only a couple of hours. Plus, the winter was harsh in the daytime, only a fool would travel in the cold night. 

Haytham tried to get the excess blood off his robes sighing as he looked around. "It would appear that you are in fact correct, Church wants out my reach so he will probably be taking his goods to New York." Haytham let out an aggravated sigh as he looked at his son. "Well I suggest we gather whatever reminds of these supplies and set up...camp." He didn't know how this set up was going to work, alone with his assassin attractive son...no not attractive, he meant strong. He needed to clear his head. 

"New York?" Connor exclaimed, doing well from keep the anger from his tone. An entire day wasted tracking the man down. Still, at least they were making some progress. Slow progress, but progress nonetheless. If only it was a warm, summer's night, then he could spend the night making the trek after Benjamin. Clearly displeased, Connor shuffled his way through the remaining supplies. All he really needed to settle for the night was shelter and something half decent to lay on. 

Brushing past his father in his haste, he rummaged through some more supplies. Barely acknowledging the man's presence. The quicker they set up, the quicker he could rest and the earlier he could continue his search. That was the logic anyway. 

"Yes, New York, unless you have qualms with going there. Now, there seems to be enough wood for a decent fire, but accommodations may be a different matter. Unless you have no qualms sleeping in the snow or the trees, Connor." Haytham smirked as he looked at his son. Sharing a tent with his son, although they had a truce of sorts, but that didn't mean he was okay with the idea of being physically pressed up against Connor...despite the odd shiver that traveled down his body as Connor brushed past him. Haytham needed to distract himself from looking at his son in such a manner. Haytham fixed up the tent with what he could scavenge from the mercenaries; disappointed that there really was only one tent for the two of them. 

"The tent will be fine for the both of us," Connor responded in question. As much as sharing such a confined space with anyone, let alone his father, was very unappealing to him. He couldn't very well throw the man out could he? And he couldn't 'sleep in the snow or trees.' "And as amusing as the thought may be to you, I cannot sleep in trees. Unless I find something both sheltering and wide enough," he continued, just to clarify that point. 

Connor managed to find a few good, thick blankets that the two would have to share, but at least they would not freeze or have to sleep on the cold floor. Again, he would not condemn either of them to such a night. "Are you capable of making a fire? I will go hunt." It wouldn't take him long, it may be winter but the stripped trees definitely signaled nearby deer 

"I can handle the blasted fire, just make sure you bring back something decent to eat." Haytham said with a snide remark as he started to gather the wood to make a good size fire. "Blasted wind ruining my night." And now due to this weather he would be sleeping with his son...well not sleeping sleeping with his son...despite how flushed Connor would look against him. Haytham groaned as he ran a frustrated hand down his face, this weather was getting to him. 

Connor was equally as frustrated of his father and it showed. He had nearly slipped from one of the branches, his mind absent from the task at hand. Muttering something in his native tongue, he continued to stalk the deer beneath him, trying to stay focused on the task. Visions of a strong body kept invading his mind, he grit his teeth in frustration as he slipped on yet another branch, startling the deer beneath him into fleeing. 

He took chase through the treetops, eventually pouncing on his prey from a branch. Managing to land on the damn thing he broke it's neck in one, easy movement. Well, that had been more trouble than necessary, and he found himself with a longer trip back to camp. Ah well, hopefully his father would have set everything up in his absence. Lugging the beast onto his back, he shivered as a chilled wind blew right through his clothes. It made him pick up the pace whatever the case. He was sinking into the snow, and this damned weight on his back wasn't helping, but he wasn't far from camp now. It had took him at least an hour to return, dumping the deer beside the fire as if the poor thing had offended him. Slumping beside it, he murmured something in his native tongue before beginning to skin it. 

By the time Connor returned, Haytham had managed to set up their camp and a complete glowing warm fire with extra wood to spare. Haytham was pleasantly surprised when Connor returned with not hares or squirrels, but a deer instead. At least, they would be eating good tonight despite their cramped quarters. Haytham adjusted his hidden blade cleaning it off the blood that stained it. "I see you have returned, and it appears we will go to bed with a full stomach." 

"I was fortunate, she seemed weakened," Connor responded in question, looking to the... What was left of the deer. He had finished stripping it at least, and all that was left was the cooking of the meat. The camp seemed small but it had a cosy feel to it, and he found himself huddling towards the fire. "How do you prefer your meat cooked, father?" he asked softly, eyes trained on the blaze between them. He wasn't exactly an expert at cooking himself, but he at least knew when the food was edible or not. That didn't particularly mean it was nice to eat. 

Sitting back on his palms, he looked over to the other man. He felt oddly at peace right now. As if the two could forget that they were enemies with different goals, and Connor could try and relax for one night. Forget that tomorrow he was heading for New York to kill Church. The night sky was clear, the stars and moon bright. 

"Whichever you prefer Connor, I have no preference for how I want my cooked tonight." Haytham purred out as he glanced at his son before he turned his focus to the fire before him as he enjoyed the warmth that surrounded the two of them. The wind though, ruining any calm serene moment they were having, he was tempted to retire early, or at least go into the tent and still peak out to enjoy the fire. "You appear cold Connor, you should get closer to the fire, we can't have you getting sick, when the both of us are supposed to tracking Church and killing him. We can't have that now can we?" Haytham's eyes traveled to Connor's skin as he watched the light of the flames dance on his tanned skin. 

As his father purred, Connor turned to look at him, ignoring the way that tone of voice affected him. He was just cold, that was all. "I am fine," he muttered stubbornly, already cooking up slabs of meat for the pair. He would be even better when he had food in his stomach. He had been well known in his homelands for his ravenous appetite and how hard it was to sate him - with food of course. "I am used to the cold," he continued, stabbing the fire, unable to help huddling even closer to it. 

Crossing his legs, he leant forward, looking deep into the fire, as if it held the answers all of his questions. "What about you? Surely you are not used to the cold?" he questioned, trying to divert the conversation away from himself. He wondered how hot his father's body was. He always remembered how warm his mother seemed to keep. Even on the coldest, harshest winter night, she managed to stay warm, and they would huddle up against one another. 

"I am cold, but I'm also closer to the tent and the fire than you are. I am not used to the cold, but my robes and cloak can handle the cold, as compared to your 'Assassin' robes." Haytham said snidely as his eyes traveled up and down as he looked at his son's robes. Haytham watched the other with amusement and his own curiosity, and then…he didn't know if it was the cold or the sheer curiosity he had towards Connor, but what happened next he couldn't explain, "so lad...have you ever felt the warmth of another body next to you? Or is my son, still naive to the ways of having skin on skin contact." He was rather curious about Connor, was he a 'family' man, or scandalous lover, or maybe...a pure innocent virgin, no he couldn't be, he was in his 20s now. 

Connor's eye widened, and was his father really asking him that question?! He did a double take, almost as if it took a moment for the words to sink in. "I..." he began, thoroughly flustered at merely the thought of having another body pressed against his own. "I do not have time for such...endeavors." He looked away, clearing his throat. He was busy training, it had never even occurred to him to use his body in such ways. He had places to be, things to do... That's what he told himself anyway. The only skin to skin contact he'd ever experienced was a fist to his face, which was a far cry from the way his father meant. Still, he had better things to do, rather than looking for some harlot to spend the night with. It would be time better spent elsewhere. 

"Besides, nobody has caught my interest," he continued, and quite defensively at that. His face felt hot, too hot. 

"Ahh so my son is a virgin, interesting, and such a waste, Connor." Haytham tsked as he shook his head, but he found himself enjoying how riled up Connor was getting. "Son...you shouldn't waste your youth, plus physical contact releases any pent up aggression or stress. Do you even touch yourself Lad? You know those lonely nights where the best way to keep warm is give yourself some personal attention. Connor, my son, there is much for you to learn, besides the Creed of the Assassin's." Haytham purred like a cat stalking his prey as he moved a bit closer to where Connor was sitting, it was his job to see Connor uncomfortable, twitching, moving, maybe beneath him...no, not beneath him, where the hell had that thought come from. Maybe he needed some personal attention himself. 

"Father, I-" Connor cut himself off there, choosing his next words carefully for once. He was definitely uncomfortable, that much was obvious. As his father shifted closer, he pulled in on himself, trying to hide how deeply embarrassed he felt. "As I said, I do not have time," he muttered. He had touched himself on occasion, but rarely, only in those few moments he actually had time alone to himself that didn't involve sleeping or planning. 

"What are you suggesting with this... Line of conversation?" He questioned, trying to regain some decency. He did not blush like a virgin, he was a grown man and should act like such. He had seen sights, done things, that would traumatize most men, yet talk about sex and he was completely flustered. He wasn't even keen on contact, never mind anything remotely intimate. 

"I'm just curious about you, Connor, shouldn't a father be curious about his son and his sexual well being? That's all, no need to get flustered around me, unless there is something you wish to tell me, some sort of deep dark secret...." Haytham said so smoothly, as if his words were made of silk gliding over bare skin, as his eyes remained fixated upon his son. "You should make time, then maybe you wouldn't be so uptight, and that's coming from me." He didn't know why he was using this line of questioning to 'get to know' his son, maybe it was that hidden voice in the back of his head, who kept telling him how attractive he looked, and how he reminded him of Ziio, the eyes, the necklace, his valor, but something's, something's...were all him, he was his son, after all. 

It would be a lie to say that his father's words didn't affect him. His baritone was smooth, but there was a certain purr to it that left Connor wondering what Haytham would sound like in a sexual situation. All tussled up, sweating, panting-- He cut himself off there. Those were dangerous thoughts. That's even if he was vocal. Connor mentally chastised himself for continuing. "I am not uptight, I just get... Stressed." That was a better word, after all he did spend every day fighting a war, taking down forts, liberating the cities, and then there was the same question of taking down the order, yeah... He was definitely a little stressed. "And I have no 'deep, dark secret.' I have just never done anything." His only little dark secret was that he found the man sitting beside him attractive. Was his father experienced in this case? "Is there something you would like to share about your own experiences?" he asked in question. This line of questioning had definitely warmed his body, but in all of the wrong ways. In hindsight he just felt a little flustered. 

Thinking on it, maybe he could use a little down time, if only to help relieve the tension in his body... No, he did not have time to spare right now, it would have to wait. 

"Oh lad, I have experiences and secrets for days, but none that I would tell you unless you're very 'persuasive' or managed to get some wine into me." Haytham let out a deep chuckle as he took out the sticks from the fire that were cooking their food and handed Connor his own before he waited a few moments for his to cool down before he took a bite out of it. "If you're asking me about preferences or experiences with that nature, I have...I don't distinguish between genders either. A need is a need." Haytham said with no question of doubt in his voice, he knew what he enjoyed, what ran his blood hot...and currently that was his son....his son, his blood relation, a taboo, but bloody hell, he was attracted to him. He really did need a drink right now. 

Connor hardly waited for his stick to cool much, tearing a chunk of the meat off with his teeth. The smell of it was making his mouth water and stomach rumble. 

Licking his lips, he swallowed down the food, still listening to his father talk. "I... Cannot say genders bother me either, I have looked at all manners of people and found them attractive," he responded quite easily. His father being one of them. A need is a need, huh. So if it satisfied him sexually, it didn't matter who. Even his own blood. 

He wasn't a big drinker, but he had stumbled on a couple of bottles of wine during his rummaging earlier. He had never tried it, but he wasn't really willing to try either... He had never held his alcohol well and the last thing he needed was to pass out in the snow. There was nothing stopping Haytham though. "There is wine in the guard's stocks," he stated before tearing another chunk of meat away. He couldn't help but find the thought of his father with a loosened tongue amusing. 

"Good lad...now just indulge once in awhile and maybe he won't be so uptight in your approaches. Doesn't creed talk about nothing is true, everything is permitted." Haytham said nonchalantly as he spoke of the Assassin's Creed, as if he was one, as he stood up and started to rummage through various crates until he found the correct box. Haytham sighed as he took out the bottle before he sat down next to Connor as he opened the bottle and started to drink from it before he took a bite out of the venison. "Alcohol is a quick way to warm up, amongst other things, Connor, would you care for a drink?" 

Nothing is true, Everything is permitted. It was true, that was what the Creed had said. "How do you know about the teachings?" He couldn't help but question. Those words were meant for an Assassin's ears only, and the only way his father would know is if he was once one himself. It wasn't unlikely; the man did move like a much skilled assassin himself, and he had the hidden blades too. 

Connor looked to his father as he sat beside him. Eyeing the bottle in his hand. He couldn't drink, not too much anyway, he really would probably end up face down in the snow. "I am fine. The taste of wine isn't really my ideal choice," he excused himself, trying to sound polite. He didn't mind his father having a drink as such, but he would pass for now. He was perfectly happy chewing on his meat. Then again, a small amount wouldn't hurt, if only to warm his body up and help him sleep. 

"I know more about your Creed and way of life than you think. I know how the Assassin's think and how their Brotherhood is run. We work in the dark to serve the light, such ignorance, and naivety to how the world really is. I hope to eventually show the ways of the world, how it really is." Haytham had once thought that Assassin and Templar ideology or at least they could coexist, but that was when he was young, brash, coming from an Assassin background with templar, raising, but discovering the truth about society, ruined any notion and now, he found the way the Assassin's viewed the world as foolish and naive. Haytham took several swigs as he thought about his father and how he had been betrayed by Birch, his mind wandered, to how if Reginald hadn't switched sides and betrayed his father, he himself, would have been an Assassin, and ironically, his son had become one in his stead. 

"Do you have a preference, my son?" He purred out as the alcohol swirled in his empty stomach, as he ignored his food for now. Of course, he would let Connor, figure out what he meant for preference, he wanted to see where Connor's mind lead him. 

Haytham's past was a complete mystery to Connor. As far as he was concerned, the man had never been involved in his life. He was raised by his mother, by his people, they were his priority. "You are wrong, father. The world can obtain peace when everyone is free. Slavery is abolished and these pointless wars are stopped. Innocent people are being slaughtered in your distorted view of peace," Connor responded, his eyes trained on the meat. He had almost stripped the stick, and he was thoroughly tempted to help himself to more. "Your Templar order sought to buy land that wasn't theirs to take, to murder Washington," he said softly, he could go on, but he wouldn't. There was no way he would change his father's distorted view of the world. 

"I have no preferences, unless you are referring to drink. In that case the only thing I've really tried is ale and wine." He wasn't keen on either. Then again, he'd only indulged in cheap wine and ale. Ale was drinkable, don't get him wrong, but it left a nasty taste in his mouth. Reaching forward, he grabbed another slab of meat to cook up. 

"Oh Connor..." He whispered as he shook his head and placed his hand upon his son's shoulder as he stood up and gently rubbed it, "we will see if your values truly hold up by the end of this....I am slightly intoxicated at the moment to really get into Johnson and Washington with you right now. You've killed my friends, no, brothers of mine so don't talk to me about things that aren't yours to take." Any hint of sexual want or need vanished at the mention of his friends, it felt like a bullet was lodged in his stomach. "Good night, Connor," Haytham said as he reached underneath Connor's hood and stroked his hair briefly, his hair immediately reminding of Ziio, which put a slight smile to his face as he walked over to the tent and got himself comfortable. 

Connor stiffened as a hand laid over his shoulder, his body seemed to freeze up and it was only when the hand began to rub that he seemed to regain his senses. Pushing the hand away, he turned his gaze on the fire, rolling his shoulders. "Charles killed my mother, burned my village. I watched as she burned alive, powerless to do anything," he growled under his breath. 

He didn't say goodnight to his father, but he stiffen as that hand laid on him again. The touch was unfamiliar to him, and he was unsure how to respond. He just sat, stiff and unmoving. Was that meant to be a gentle gesture? After what his father had just said, he had touched him in such a manner. It wasn't a harsh smack, and or crack along his jaw, it was a gentle stroke of his hair... What did it mean? It was a pleasant feeling to say the least, but it left him feeling uncomfortable and slightly lost. 

Haytham peeked out of the tent at his son and sighed, bloody hell his son whined a lot, "we can talk about Charles now or another time. Plus, anything I would have to say about him you wouldn't believe. Come to bed Connor, its getting colder out there despite the fire out here." Haytham sighed as he tried to coax his son into the tent with him. 

"There is not much to talk about," Connor grumbled, though he wouldn't deny the conversation if Haytham initiated it. In his eyes, Lee needed to die, and that was the end of it. No sugar coated words of the man would change his mind. He relented however, and tossing his venison into the dying fire, he stood to head into the tent. The carcass of their meal catching his eye. It would be wise to hide the dead body of the deer first though, lest it attracted wolves. Or at least move it away from camp. The latter seemed much more appealing right now, and once that deed was done, he slipped into the tent with his father. It was rather... Cozy. 

"There is wine left," he stated, waving around the bottle. He was still tempted to have a small taste, if only a little. 

"Mmm, yes there is some left, if you wish you may have it. You might actually enjoy it." Haytham said as he adjusted so he could look at Connor. He wasn't all that comfortable at the notion of having his back face the assassin, even if the assassin was his son. Haytham took a good look at his son, "you really do look like your mother, you remind me so much of her." Haytham said softly as he slowly reached out and ran his fingers over Connor's hair as his eyes drifted to Connor's eyes and neck where Ziio's necklace rested. 

Surely a small taste wouldn't hurt. He might find he liked this particular wine. Examining the bottle, he was just about to take a tentative swig until his father spoke again. Did he really bare that much resemblance to her? He had never paid much heed to it, and no one had ever mentioned it before now. So caught up in his thoughts, he was taken by mild surprise as fingers slipped through his hair yet again. His body stiffened reflexively. Again? Leaning away slightly from the touch, he inhaled deeply, a little shakily. How did he respond to it? He wasn't used to such attention. Exhaling just as loudly, he tried to relax with it, but failed. He was taut and tight, as if he expected something harsher to follow but nothing. If anything there was something slightly thrilling about how Haytham was looking at him so... intently. "Why do I?" he questioned, more out of curiosity than anything. "And why do you keep touching me..." he paused, looking for the right words, "So gently?" 

Haytham hadn't realized that he was still touching his son let alone enjoying touching him, he began to wonder what it would feel like to touch his neck, chest and even lower. Haytham briefly groaned as he removed his hand and rubbed his forehead. "I'm sorry for touching you...there are moments when I look at you that you remind me of Ziio. I got lost there for a second..." Haytham said softly as he leaned in closer taking in his son's face before he pulled away slowly, what the hell was he about to do!? 

Connor was, for a lack of better word, confused. Haytham seemed to be showing kind of restraint, like he wanted to touch him but it was the wrong thing to do. Many a time, was he left bewildered and his fathers hands lingered, or he leaned in only to back away again. 

"If you are going to take some action, be decisive. You are only confusing the both of us," he chastised softly, brows pulling together in the slightest of scowls. "Do... You see me in the same regard as you did my mother?" he questioned, meaning the physical attraction between the two. He would not deny that Haytham was an attractive man, but intimacy and feelings were not exactly his own forte. 

Haytham was taken back by Connor's forceful tone, but more so by his rather blunt question. "That...Connor, is an answer for another day when I do not have alcohol influencing any decisions I make, but a similar question can be asked of you. I am your father in blood relation only, I did not raise you or have any hand in you becoming a man, so do you see me as a father?" The question was left open, they were related, but at the same time, they weren't father and son, he had wanted a family once...but that time had passed and this boy, no man before him maybe related to him, but he wasn't his son, not really. 

This was too much too soon, he had saved Connor's life, that day at the gallows, in order for him to possibly get to know him one day, that curiosity had not disappeared yet, but now this 'type' of curiosity was leading them both down a different path, or he hastily assumed it was taking them both down the same path in regards to physical needs and wants, but they were father and son...a long established taboo. 

As long as he received his answers, Connor wouldn't care when or circumstances of the situation. At least he would know how his father saw him in that regard. He hardly flinched at the question reeled back to him, and it was a simple answer with no hesitation. "No, I do not," he paused, "I cannot say what I see you as other than a threat and enemy, someone I may someday have to dispose of." It was the harsh reality, but there was still time for that to change. They were being civil right now, weren't they? Their partnership today had proved to be a success and Connor had no doubt that they could achieve great things together. 

Connor did not see this man as a father though, potential ally, yes. Today had been the first really meeting with the man, twenty years too late. In that sense though, it did not feel wrong to find the man attractive, maybe it was because he lacked those family bonds with him. "In the same sense, do you see me as your son?" 

He was relieved to find that Connor didn't have any sympathetic notions or ideas about him. They could maybe become allies one day if they didn't kill each other first, but never father and son. "You are my son in blood only so no I don't see you as my son, but I will acknowledge you as mine. We are allies for now...only time will tell what else we become." Haytham said softly as he tried to read his son's expressions. 

Connor gave nothing away with his face, his expression a blank slate as he took in Haytham's words. Allies for now... That was something that he accepted surprisingly easy, and he nodded in response. After a few, stretched moments of silence, he glanced back the bottle of wine in his hand, and deciding he'd rather try and lighten to mood, he swung back to take a large mouthful of the stuff. Swallowing it down, it took only a moment for him to grimace at the taste. "And you enjoy drinking this?" he questioned, almost accusingly so. It wasn't bad... It was drinkable to say the least, but still not his ideal drink of the night. 

"I don't enjoy that particular wine considering it tastes like piss out of a horses arse, as Hickery once said. I drank it to get a distant buzz and to warm up. Now, the wine at my house is very much enjoyable, Connor, like tasting a kiss on your lips or the aftermath of an orgasm." Haytham purred those last few words as a smirk graced his lips. 

Both of those sentences left Connor with entirely different reactions. The first made him smirk and stare at the bottle in his hands, before tossing it out of the tent and into the snow. He would grab it in the morning, but for now he was trying to make room in the tent for them both, and knocking wine over in his sleep wasn't really appealing. 

The second part... Well, that smirk soon fell from his lips, finally showing some expression, even if it was one if embarrassment. Oh, his face burnt and he wasn't sure it was the wine. Yet again, his father had the grown man blushing. "You do not... Hold back on your words, do you?" he stated more than questioned. He knew what an orgasm felt like, by his own hand at least, but he couldn't remember the last time he had taken the time to do that, and the kiss... Well that feeling was foreign to him. Either way, he would very much like to taste this wine Haytham was talking about. 

"Words are a way to seduce a soul and make even your greatest enemy question their intention. You haven't had the opportunity to enjoy your first kiss then have you, Connor?" Such a shame, but at the same time he had this nagging voice tell him that he could be Connor's first kiss, first true sexual experience. Haytham hated himself for thinking these thoughts, but Connor was so close to him so innocent and handsome. 

Looking away, Connor's expression pulled into a scowl, trying to mask how he really felt about this conversation. He could feel how hot his cheeks felt, but tried to ignore the sensation to focus on something, anything else. Connor wasn't the best with words, he would much rather let his body do the talking for him. Be it with his fist or an entirely different way. 

"No," he responded, "Nobody has taken my interest," he attempted to explain for himself. Which was true to an extent, but now somebody had caught his eye, and it wasn't who he had expected at all. No beautiful lady or striking, young man, but the man he was seated with. Older, but still attractive, and definitely striking with that dangerous aura around him, much like the big cats that stalked the mountains. 

Haytham listened to Connor's words carefully, but the glow from the fire flickered into the tent and told him a different story as he noticed the color of his son's cheek and obviously flustered state. "Is that really true, Connor? Or are simply trying to convince me that no one has peeked your interest?" Haytham said as he leaned in as he hesitantly reached out and ran his hand over Connor's side for a few seconds before he pulled away. "It's enough for tonight, good night son, we make our way for New York in the morning." 

That scowl faltered, and he looked to his father from the corner of his eyes. Only to see the man leaning in to burst a hand over his side. It was a gentle touch, but Connor was hard pressed not to shiver. Such a small touch yet it was so... Sensual. Thinking for a mere moment, he leaned after his father, their faces inches away from one another's. It was awkward for Connor, invading another's personal space like this, but it needed to be done. "I do not believe this is over yet, father. These touches, they're meant for much more than what they are." Was that the way to state it? After all, this was not exactly Connor's usual line of conversation. He was used to confrontation, but this was a completely different kind. Reaching forward with a shaky hand, he brushed his fingers lightly over Haytham's cheek, as if he was trying to show the other man what he meant. They left just as quickly though, and Connor sat back, watching the other man through dark eyes. 

"I know that this is far from over, but I have no intention of opening Pandora's box tonight, despite what I want to do." Haytham was taken back by the feeling of Connor's hand on his cheek, but found himself leaning into the soft touch as their faces were so close so bloody close. He couldn't...he wouldn't...his cock was already stirring to life as he debated with himself as he was able to smell the scent that was his son, that intoxicating scent. "These touches are what they are for now despite any hidden meanings we may place on them." 

Seemingly satisfied with that answer, Connor nodded. He would find out soon enough and, surprisingly, that was fine with him. He was usually brash and impatient, but this felt right... In a sense. He understood those touches now, but now was not the right time to act on them, and he was fine with that. 

Maneuvering his way around the tent to find a suitable spot to lay. It was a little close to Haytham, but he was comfortable and fairly warm so he wasn't willing to shift now. "Goodnight, father," he murmured softly, laid on his back. They were laid close, close enough for Connor to feel the heat radiating from his father's body. It was hard not to shift closer to it, if only to steal some of that heat. 

"Good night, Son," Haytham whispered as he watched his son get comfortable and found himself scooting closer as he laid down on his side until his chest touched Connor's arm, of course, this move was strictly to get more heat; it was rather cold outside, after all. Haytham's eyes slowly drifted close as he listened to the sound of his son's breathing as the scent of Connor also brought an air of comfort to him. 

Connor didn't seem to mind, in fact, he welcomed the warmth, it helped him drift into a deeper, more relaxed sleep. Eyes slipping shut, his breathing deepened, until he was sleeping soundly. Yes, this was becoming to be a very complicated truce.


	3. Breweries and Inns

Connor hadn't had a peaceful night's sleep in such a long time and it was surprised him to say the least considering who he had shared a tent with, but their journey had to continued and any awkwardness or hints of desire disappeared as they set their eyes for New York. Morning arrived quickly, and the journey to New York passed by easily. They had shared more of those touches, but nothing much. All of the awkwardness from last night had long since gone, and he had a little more confidence behind his actions and steps. 

They had traveled to New York to find Church has fled, and the set up was more like an ambush for the pair of them. It was easily overcome though, and the two moved flawlessly together to fight they way out of the mess. Connor had saved his father life, pulling him up from the collapsed flooring. He had done it without a second thought either, no hesitation as he dragged Haytham's body to safety. 

The real problem now was trying to find a way out of the burning brewery, which again, Connor acted before actually thinking about the situation. As his father was trying to find something to pry the door open, Connor had rammed the pair of them through the wooden door, and into the water below. A risky move, but it had worked. 

Resurfacing, he gasped for air, immediately looking around for his father. Maybe diving them into the icy waters had been a bad move, but it was either that or burning alive. The former seemed like a much better idea at the moment.

**

The past couple days had been hell on his libido and on his self control, the things he wanted to do to his son were disgusting and wrong, but so very right and during that time he had found that his son was a true Assassin, his father would be proud. The issue with Church was enough to drive him crazy mainly because he had planned so far ahead of him, out smarted for now by Benjamin, that was an insult to his ego. 

***

The fire was bright and hot and he heard explosions left and right of them, but there was nothing that he could see to open the bloody door. Haytham had called out to his son repeatedly to help find something, but when he turned to look at his son he simply groaned for he knew exactly what he was thinking, "Connor don't...we don't know what's on the Ssiiddee!" He yelled as Connor approached and then flew through the door and into the water. 

Haytham sputtered as he came up for air glaring at Connor the moment he saw his son, "did you really have to do that? I hate the bloody water." Someday that brash thinking was going to get him in trouble. Haytham grumbled as he started to swim for the pier edge so he could get out.

Connor didn't listen, but then, when did he ever? The only thoughts going through his mind were that they were both in a burning building, everything collapsing in on them, and if they didn't act soon they would either get caught in the explosion or burned alive. "We do now," he replied, amusement clear in his tone as he watched his father resurface. He was glad he was safe at least, whether he hated water or not. 

Chuckling to himself, he began to swim for the pier. "Would you I left you to burn alive?" he questioned, mood considerably lightened despite the days events. Dragging himself up onto the decking, he offered a hand to Haytham, even though he knew the man was perfectly capable of getting himself up, a helping hand wouldn't hurt. The only downside was that they were both soaked to the bone, and the chill air wasn't helping. Still, Connor had endured worse. "Do you know of anywhere we might rest up for the remainder of the night?"

Haytham stared at the hand for a few moments before he shook his head and climbed onto the dry pier himself groaning as he took in the state if his appearance. "Yes, I know of a tavern in the van city until we figure out our next move regarding Church." But now Haytham had another problem to deal with...he couldn't stop staring at the clinging wet clothing that was practically glued onto Connor's built firm body. He still couldn't bring himself to come to terms with the fact that he was attracted to his son and not just attracted to him, but wanted physical contact as well.

Retracting his hand, Connor stood to his full height and looked over the docks. They had made some progress today, and although Church was still out there, he felt they were closing in on him. Soon, he would be at the mercy of their blades. Turning his dark gaze back onto his father, he gestured for him to lead the way. The sodden clothes clinging to his body didn't really seem to bother him much, just his boots squelched and his body felt heavier, but he'd rather they be drenched with water than blood. Pulling his hood back slightly, he let his chocolate coloured iris' turn on his father's. He had to admit, Haytham looked good too. Those robes clung to his body also, and Connor couldn't stop his eyes from wondering slightly - even if his father looked and acted like a washed up feline. 

"We should hurry, the sooner we get there the sooner you can... change."

"We will stay at the tavern tonight and then we need to somehow make arrangements to head to the Caribbean." Haytham said as he with a sneer for he was in a fowl mood; he was wet, and smelt like fish...the day simply needed to end and be needed something to drink. Haytham walked to their previous location of their cargo to gather things before he made his way to the tavern grumbling the entire way there. 

Haytham walked through the main doors eyeing everyone in the room carefully before his prescience was noted an immediately taken care of at least, his name and face still carried some weight in New York. 

"We only have a single room for tonight sir...you'd have to share." The woman said in a shaky voice for she wasn't sure about Mr.Kenway, but darker man made her also very nervous.

"We can get there with the Aquila," Connor responded right off the bat. It would save them from having to make some kind of arrangement, and the ship was his to command and use as he saw fit. He had every faith in the vessel too; from the speed it rode the winds to its fire power, and the crew, he couldn't really ask for a better crew. "Stop grumbling, it is not that bad," he said, his tone holding a teasing edge to it. After the time they'd spent together already, he was becoming a little more relaxed and open around the man. 

Following Haytham through the doors, he scanned the room, expression pulling into a scowl as he noticed many of the eyes were on him. Snapping his gaze onto the stuttering woman, he pinned her with his stare, noting how nervous she seemed around the two. At the notion of sharing, he glanced to the other man from the corner of his eyes. He wouldn't mind taking the floor in that case.

Haytham made no comment about Connor teasing him, but at the same time was a bit surprised that Connor had become relaxed around him. "That's fine...he's my son after all." He said with a hunt of danger which gave a warning to anyone who questioned him about Connor. He inclined his head politely as he received the room key before he made his way up the stairs and to the room marker on the key. 

Once inside the room, Haytham set his belongings down in a corner and immediately started to take off his robes, boots, socks, pants even breeches until he was completely naked. He wasn't ashamed of his body and he wanted to dry himself off immediately.

Connor lower his head slightly, letting the hood slip back down to conceal his eyes. Here, he had no allies as of yet, and the city was still unfamiliar to him, unlike in Boston or Homestead. He would much rather keep it that way for now. As the woman handed over their key, he followed his father up the stairs silently, grateful to be away from the curious eyes of the civilians. Shrugging off his robes, he let them land in a wet heap on the floor, but made sure to leave his undergarments on, if only for his own dignity, and the fact that he wasn't entirely comfortable completely naked around anyone. His boots and socks followed, landing on the floor with a thud. It was then he turned around to note his father was completely bare. Everything was on show. Turning back around quickly, Connor stared anywhere but his father. Was Haytham even aware that he was in the room with him? "Are you aware that you have completely stripped?" Of course he was, but Connor just had to make sure.

In all honesty, he had forgotten about Connor...he was so focused on getting dry that he had forgotten about the son who he was fantasizing about. Bloody hell..."I understand that Connor...do you have a problem with my nudity does it bother you? I like to think of myself has an attractive physically fit for a man my age." Haytham turned his gaze upon Connor, but found that he couldn't remember how to breathe, his son may just only be in undergarments, but his eyes raked over his son's chest, stomach, legs, and his imagination lead him to what was underneath his son's remaining garments. "We-We should dry off." Haytham hated himself for the stutter, but it came out before he had a chance to truly think things over. Haytham walked over to the closet and took out a towel for himself and then another for Connor as he tossed it to him.

Haytham was definitely an attractive, fit, well built, toned... Anyway, Haytham looked good, for an older man or not, he was still attractive. It wasn't entirely uncomfortable, it just made Connor's thoughts turn wild, and as embarrassing as it was the admit, he had chanced a look lower to find that the other man was definitely well equipped down there too. "I am just not used to it," he stated honestly. Achilles didn't exactly stroll around the house naked and neither did any of Homesteads residents. Swallowing, he turned again, to find the man's eyes raking over him and attempting to suppress a shiver, he looked over the others body once, but soon wished he didn't. It had him becoming flustered all over again. 

Catching the towel with a thanks, he slipped his undershirt off, drying his torso off first. He had long since decided that the towel would be wrapped around his waist before the lower half came off.

"You're not use to a lot of things when it comes to me," god, his son was beautiful and handsome and his mind was wandering quickly which slowly started to effect his lower half. Haytham quickly dried off and then wrapped the towel around his waist. "I will order us some wine and ale with some dinner for us then we can talk about this Aquila of yours." He needed to calm down, but maybe just maybe this would be the only time his son would be in this state of undress for him. Haytham slowly walked over to Connor as his eyes traveled up and down his son's body before he locked onto his face. Here he was in only a towel and his hidden blade on his arm standing close to his son, what would his bare skin feel like on his fingers, against his lips..."you're also in the same state of undress as myself, Connor, there is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"That is generally how I am," Connor stated in an attempt to put his father right. He would probably be the same around anyone, but more so his father just because of what they were meant to be: enemies. Food... That sounded really good, and once he thought about it, he realized just how hungry he was. Food was the last thing on his mind most of the time, along with sex. Indeed, his priorities differed from a lot of people. 

As Haytham moved over to him, Connor paused in his drying, turning to look at him. They were so close right now and his father was so... Well, he had a good view, that was for certain. They were almost touching, and he found his body heating up all over again. "I... That is true," he responded. Oh there was so much he wanted to say and do right now. His father's skin was much like his own: scarred and battle worn. Without thinking, he reached out to trace one of the marks marring the other's skin, brushing the tips of his fingers over it lightly. He looked so concentrated whilst doing it, as if he was trying to think what could have caused it.

May the father of understanding guide us, Connor was touching him and his skin responded in kind as it quickly heated up. "Scars make you who you are when we do what we do, son." Haytham whispered as took Connor's hand and trailed it across certain scars of his body. "All the largest ones involve tussles with assassins, they've made their mark upon me and maybe you will too." Haytham whispered as he leaned in closer and although he tried as hard as possible to resist, he simply couldn't as reached out and touched his son's chest as he ran his hand over it barely grazing his nipple. "Just like I may mark you as well." He was going to hell for this, but for now, he really needed a drink.

Connor jumped when Haytham began to speak, and he retracted his hand, suddenly realizing just what he had been doing. Eyes darting up to the other's face, he froze as a hand took his own. He made no move to pull it back though, just simply let it be guided along the contours of that marred flesh. "They have left a real impression on your body," he said softly, mostly to himself. His eyes wandered back down, taking in the details of every some slash and graze. Again being snapped out of his stupor, he almost jumped as calloused fingers ran over his chest and brushed just over his nipple. He pulled back slightly, disliking how the simple action caused his breath to hitch and skin to rise up in goosebumps. "We will simply leave memories on one another bodies," he said quietly. His heart seemed to pound so loudly, and this situation seemed much more terrifying than any conflict he'd taken part in. It was terrifying in a strangely satisfying way though.

This was getting to close to Pandora's box the lid was practically opening itself. "I guess we what those memories mean for us...I look forward to it, son." He purred out that last syllable as he ran his hand down Connor's side as he felt his breath leave him. It was if time had simply stopped, waiting for them to make their move. "I really should arrange for some food and beverage for us." His voice broke the moment as he spoke as he leaned in wanting to brush his lips against Connor's, but then it was as lightning struck him, he pulled away quickly as he walked over to his belongings and put on a white shirt and dark pants. His other clothes was still drying so he would have to deal with this for now. 

Haytham looked at his son briefly before he left the room and downstairs to the woman who ran the tavern and ordered dinner for the two of them and was grateful when she gave him a bottle of wine and two glasses. Haytham returned to their room in silence as he closed the door behind him. "Wine, Connor?"

So close, they were so unbearably close. Connor was under some kind of spell, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the other man. He had never paid heed to a person's eyes, but Haytham's were quite stunning to say the least. As the other man spoke and slipped back, he pulled away also, his eyes immediately darting to the side. That had been close. Pulling his body back completely, he tussled his hair a little, eyeing the wardrobe. Getting dressed seemed like a good idea now. Only, all of his other clothes were in the manor at homestead. It seemed he was stuck in a towel until his clothes dried. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, he watched his father dress and disappear to order them both their meals. The bed was quite spacious and would accommodate the both of them easily, provided they slept close to one another. It would just be like another night in the tent. 

As Haytham entered, he glanced up to him, noting the bottle and two glasses. "I will, unless it tastes 'like piss from a horse's ass'," he responded, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Haytham chuckled as he shook his head, "this one should be decent, but next time we are in Boston, I'll be sure to pour you a glass from my collection." Haytham said politely, but found he was quite parched, his throat dry as he looked at his half naked son on the bed. His mind was already taking him to other places. Haytham sat down by the bed as he poured both Connor and himself a full glass of wine. "Cheers..." He said as he started to drink rather than sip his drink.

The only real way to tell would be to try it. "You have your own collection?" he questioned, unable to help but wonder just how much the other man had. He knew the Templar influence was great, but never did he consider the wealth of these men. Aside from the import of tea... He had never paid much heed to it. 

Staring at the glass, he watched it fill, eyeing the vibrant color. It certainly looked like it would taste good, but the true test came when he actually did taste it. Grunting a response, he swilled the wine around the glass before taking a long swig of it. Immediately, he grimaced. It was certainly better than the last bottle they had drunk, but it still wasn't to his liking. He would he polite and finish it though. The after taste wasn't so bad, quite fruity actually. Smacking his lips a little, he took another drink from his glass. This one wasn't as bad. He supposed he could drink a little more, that wasn't to say he could hold his alcohol though. He would still have to take it steady. "A little fruity," he murmured, already feeling the delightful warmth swimming through his body.

"Yea, Connor, I have my own collection. I enjoy fine wines, consider it hobby of mine besides killing people. This does have a fruity taste so it's decent, but this one doesn't compare to what's in my cellar. Like I said, like a taste of a first kiss or the after glow of an orgasm after sex." Haytham purred as he drank his wine and then swirled his glass as he leaned back against the frame. "Don't drink it too fast especially since neither of us have eaten anything." He really should take his own advice, but he needed this relief otherwise he was sure that he would have kissed his son by now.

Again he had used those words that left Connor's mind reeling a little. This wine was certainly a far cry from either of those sensations. It was just a drink, something cold and wet to fulfill his thirst. Before his father had chance to tell him about taking it steady, he had swallowed the first glass of wine and was gesturing for another. This was why he needed to slow down. It was strangely addictive, and he found himself wanting more. "So your own collections consists of 'kisses' and 'orgasms'," he stated, both of those words managing to bring the heat too his cheeks, and elsewhere, but he ignored that sensation for the moment.

"My collection...hmm, I wouldn't say so, but I certainly do inspire kisses and orgasms. I'm worth a try just like my wine." Haytham said as he licked his lips before he finished his glass of wine and then poured himself another before he refilled Connor's glass. His cock was responding growing as he spoke, his voice changing to a seductive nature. He knew what he wanted, but did Connor want the same thing?

Connor wasn't really much more than a pleasant buzz right now and the warmth seeping through his body. "What makes you say that? Surely you can inspire a kiss, but words alone do not bring along..." a pause, as he struggled to find the word suddenly. Staring at his glass, he steeled himself with a lick of his lips. He was a grown man, after all. "An orgasm," he finalized. He had tried the wine and found he kind of enjoyed it, but could he try what Haytham was saying now? It was something much easier put to words than practice, after all. Right now, he wasn't sure what he thought, there was a pleasant thrum in his body and his father looked good in that white shirt and dark pants, but then, he looked good in everything.

"Sounds like to me that you want to find out, do you want to find out if I can inspire orgasms or just simply kisses?" Haytham said as he moved across the bed to his son, but the magic was broken as he heard a knock at the door. The woman outside announced that he had brought their chicken and potatoes. 

Haytham sighed as he gave his son a heated lustful stare before he stood up with his wine glass in hand and made his way to open the door for the woman. He thanked her she set the food down then closed the door behind her as she left. "Well food is here, son." He said as he took a seat at the table.

Connor wasn't sure whether to be grateful for her timing or annoyed. Haytham had been looming over the bed towards him, and they had been so close. He hadn't been sure whether he wanted to move away from the man or just let him show him exactly what he meant. It seemed he didn't have to choose though as a knock sounded at the door. Visibly deflating, he took a lazy sip from his glass. 

The food smelt grand though, and standing he made his way to the table and slipped into one of the seats. Setting his glass down, he happily indulged in the meal. Only pausing to occasionally to take a drink. He picked at it with his fingers, and it took no time at all for him to clear the plate. Sucking at the tips of his fingers in an attempt to clean them, he licked his lips and leant forward to rest his elbows on the table. "That was good, thank you," he said softly to his father. Truly, he felt better with food in his stomach, even though he probably could and would eat three times that amount.

Connor had to have an oral fixation with his food because Haytham had been transfixed on watching Connor while he ate especially as he licked his fingers, that tongue could be put to so much better uses. "It's not an issue, son. If you want more by all means order some more, the bill is on me." He said as he finished his food with grace as he cleaned his face with his napkin. Haytham swirled his wine as he crossed his legs and leaned back into the chair. "So may I ask how you mange to acquire your own ship?" He was rather curious considering the financial burden a large ship was.

Connor looked to Haytham. He may very well have to take the other man up on his offer, for now though, he was content to let that meal settle. He never bothered with his own napkin, seemingly happy with just cleaning himself. Leaning forward against the table, he let his father speak, listening quite intently. It was all Achilles and the ties he had, the old captain had been more than helpful though, and whilst Connor did most of the laboring, he fixed up a crew. 

Setting his glass down, he began to tell the tale, trying to be brief. "The Aquila was an old, run down ship. It did not take much to make her sea worthy again, though. No small amount of labor and a few choice connections and within a fair few months we had a ship," he explained, fondly looking back on those times. It was nice to see the labor of ones work, even more so to reap the benefits that come with it. The Aquila had fallen second to none so far. All it took now was saving up ridiculous amounts of money to improve her. A few errands here and there and that wasn't too big an issue though.

Haytham listened to the story getting more curious by the second and then his eyes narrowed as it all clicked. The assassin ship taking down his ships, of course , the ship belonged to his son. Haytham snorted as he glared at his wine glass before he sipped his wine once again. "Interesting story, Connor, so when I'm aboard your ship will I be calling you, Captain?" Haytham smirked as he tried to focus on something, but the fact that his son was destroying his organization piece by piece.

That was precisely the ship. At least Haytham would be able to appreciate the power behind it, considering how many ships it had taken down and how little damage it had sustained. Connor seemed to take to the position very well as Captain, as if it was in his blood to sail the seas. Of course, the obedient crew helped. Quirking a brow as he father snorted, he frowned slightly. Nothing he said had been amusing, unless it had just clicked that Connor wasn't only destroying his order on land, but by sea as well. The latter seemed more lightly. "You will," came the simple reply as he brought the wine to his lips for another drink. "And you will do well to remember that too," he added on, trying not to sound as smug as that sentence made him feel. "Do you travel by sea much?" he questioned, considering his father hated the water.

"We will see if I call you Captain, son, we will see." Or Connor could be calling him something else in bed tonight. Haytham was beginning to hate himself with how often those kind of thoughts were appearing. "I tend to avoid the ocean besides traveling to New York here and there. I try to avoid it and now I will be on a ship with you for a very long time...this expedition should give us some interesting alone time." Haytham smirked as he stood up and walked over to the window and sat down on its ledge as he looked outside.

Connor stood to check his clothes whilst his father was talking, happy to note they were drying well. Tightening the towel around his waist, he looked to Haytham, letting him speak. 

"Interesting alone time," he quoted, wondering if there was some hidden meaning behind that sentence. He supposed he couldn't really send his father below deck with the rest of the crew. "You should pack well, you will be getting soaked more often than not." And seeing as his father hated water, it was only right to warn him, wasn't it? Though most of the time it was really worth changing, especially on rough seas. Seating himself on the edge of the bed again, he looked to Haytham from the corner of his eye. It was a stunning sight to say the least, with the position of the moon, it practically bathed Haytham with it's light, and it truly was a sight to behold. It took Connor's breath away.

"I'm assuming you ship is docked in Boston so we will head home, I can take care of some affairs while I pack some things before I'm bathed in sea water then you and I can be off to the ocean together." Haytham snorted as he looked out the window, but something told him to turn and look at his son, and he was right. Connor was looking right at him and it made him simply want to join his son on that bed while his son remained in the towel. 

"Maybe, we can arrange for some intimate company for you, unless you picture your first kiss with someone else." Haytham's word game had started again as he stood up and walked over to bed as he sat downing the bed by his son.

All Connor was waiting for was the 'and live happily ever after.' Of course, that would never be the case. It was simple really, make preparations to leave and then wait for his father. Then it was a long journey to track down Church and end this once and for all. 

As his father returned his gaze, his lips parted a little, as if he wanted to explain just why he was staring, but nothing came out. He just continued to stare even as Haytham began to speak again. He was lost for words, that tell tale warmth on his cheeks, letting him know that he looked just as embarrassed as he felt. "I-intimate company?" he fumbled over the word a little, "I don't need intimate-" and then the penny dropped. As Haytham moved over to him the words 'first kiss with someone else' clicked. He had been thinking about it with someone else... "I did think about it," he uttered with some hesitation, unable to take his eyes off of the man in front of him.

Well, I believe we've struck a gold, finally his son was giving into his temptations. "Did you think about the intimate company of some strange woman or are you picturing your kiss with someone you know...someone who sets your skin on fire when they touch you." Haytham whispered ever so lightly as his finger trailed along his son's chest and collar bone. "You are a very handsome lad, Connor, you could have 'anyone' you ever wanted." Haytham wanted to place emphasis that if Connor wanted him, he could have him, but were they both willing to go down that sinful road.

Connor couldn't tear his eyes away, not even if he tried. They were completely fixed on the man before him as he listened to those words. The man's voice was like silk, and despite the fact that he was very warm right now, he found his skin rising in goosebumps and a shiver running down his spine. 

These feelings were so contradictory, he was hot, yet he shivered, and his father's touch did indeed set his skin on fire. He had to fight to keep his breathing under control. Surely a strange woman wouldn't be able to make him feel like this, and there was his answer. It was as if his body was sensitive to every small touch. He could take a beating no problem, but this... It left him with more sensation than the steel of any blade ever had. He didn't want just anyone, he wanted the man before him, and he accepted that now. Kind of. It could have been the wine and lust running through his system. "You," he murmured, "I want it to be you." His voice was a whisper.

Haytham's heart stopped as he waited for Connor's answer and was more ecstatic when he heard his reply. There, they had crossed that sinful line and he knew if he rejected his son now, they could never revisit this moment again. Haytham gave no response he simply ran his hand across his son's chest trailing it across his shoulder then up to his cheek as he leaned in as he closed the distance between them as he placed his lips against Connor's. It was slow at first their lips barely touching at first then making it firmer as his hand traveled into Connor's hair as he grabbed it. The kiss becoming firmer and hotter by the second.

Connor's eyes never left Haytham's face, even as that hand trailed along his skin to rest of his cheek. Was he supposed to be leaning forward too or was it best just to let Haytham take the lead? He wasn't one to sit back and let others take charge, but in this situation it looked like it may be for the best.

The line had already been crossed; there was no turning back now and the moment lips touched his, he stiffened. It was nothing more than a press of the lips at first, until a hand fisted his hair, eliciting a soft sound from Connor and it hot and heavy from there. The only way he could describe as was wet and hot, really hot. He tried to reciprocate it, awkwardly at first until he just followed the others lead. He wasn't even sure what to do with his hands, they just balled up in his lap.

The kiss was pure heaven it had been a long time since a simple kiss caused this type of reaction from him. Haytham slowly pulled away as he whispered against Connor's lips. "Slow and steady, just let it build, do what comes naturally and don't be afraid to touch." Haytham said with a voice driven by lust as he pulled Connor against him while his hand stroked his hair and the other stroking Connor's hip as he pressed their lips together once again waiting for the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, to be able to taste his lover. He would teach Connor how it was to kiss someone, to be touched by someone in such a manner. 

Connor relaxed, letting his slip shut as he listened to his father's words. Just do what comes naturally? Easier said than done, he thought. Relaxing his fists, one slid to cup the nape of Haytham's neck whilst the other gripped his side, a little tightly. It seemed to come easier then, and as lips pressed against his own, he bit gently at the others lower on, prying a little for more. He wasn't sure if what was doing what right, but it's what came naturally so... Turning a little more forceful, Connor stroking the back of his neck, copying what the man's hands were doing the him, the other still gripping his side tightly. For once in his life, he felt really inexperienced. 

Haytham could tell that Connor was nervous so. He responded by pulling away and started to kiss along Connor's jawline and down to his neck as his hand stroked Connor's stomach as he enjoyed the feel of the triples muscles underneath his fingers. "Connor..." He whispered against his neck as his kisses traveled along his neck, his lust building by the moment. Haytham then paused as he slowly pulled away and look into his son's eyes...exactly his son, this was his son. His child he had made with Ziio. What had he done?

Slitting open his eyes, he watched the man pull away only to trail kisses along his jawline. He grit his teeth. This was becoming very intimate, and he wasn't sure how to respond. The kiss was one thing but this... Was completely another. Did he encourage it? Or just sit there as Haytham trailed hands and lips all over his body. It wasnt an unwelcome feeling, not at all. Just new and strange and... good. His torso was taut, stomach quivering as a hand stroked along it, and the kisses, well they were on a whole different level. He'd never thought that lips there could fell like that. Let alone did he realize how sensitive his body was. "Father." Connor breathed, then abruptly stopped and stiffened. What was he doing? He shifted back, away from those touches, and noticed his father had the same response, as he'd paused. 

When Connor looked at Haytham, he didn't see a father, only bound by blood. He did perhaps see a potential friend or ally, if they could ever come to some agreement, but that was all. The only thing that truly made him falter was the thought of his mother. Whether Connor saw the man as a father or not didn't matter, the fact was that he was, and his mother? Would she be looking down on them both in disgust?

Connor had to be thinking the same thing as him, time seemed to have stopped as he took in what was doing, but it felt so good so wrong, but so good. Connor had managed to stir things within hi. That he hadn't felt since...since well, Ziio, and that made it all the more wrong. "Connor...I must stop this, you have a handsome, attractive lad, but you are my son. I hope you found this experience to be enjoyable, I certainly have, but I must stop this." Haytham groaned as he palmed his own erection as he stood up.

Connor slumped backwards, lost for words in that moment. Resting his weight in his palms, he tried to ignore the ache between his legs. He didn't even know what the respond with. Yeah, he had enjoyed the experience, no matter how brief. Unfortunately though, he wasn't enjoy this, the awkward feeling in his gut and the throbbing heat a little lower. What would his mother had said? He had no second thoughts that she would be disgusted with them both, but then... There was the other side of things. After all, had she not fallen for the same man that Connor was slowly losing himself to also? Then Haytham, he had found that same spark he had felt with Ziio. It was confusing. He should sleep and rest well for his trip to Boston tomorrow. They had a long journey ahead of them.

"I apologize, Connor, for the confusion. I will take my leave." Haytham paused for a moment before he turned and leaned in an kissed his son deeply with the passion and lust that consumed before he pulled away and whispered against his lips, "I will be back in the morning, we will leave for Boston then." He briefly smiled before he pulled away and put on his now dried cloak as he equipped his weapons and put on his boots before leaving out the door. He would put on his other clothes in the morning.

Connor didn't want him to leave, but he knew it was for the better. They would meet again the morning and hopefully all of this would be smoothed out. As Haytham leaned in for one last, searing kiss, he found himself responding. Despite how at war he had both just been with himself, he couldn't help it. His eyes slipped close, enjoying the moment whilst it lasted, mirroring all the man's actions with his own. It left his lips tingling and his breath short. "I will see you then," he replied softly, a small smile tugging at his own lips, though it left as quickly as it had appeared. 

"Good night," he said just as his father left, before he was slumping back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. Now, he had his own little problem to take care of. Otherwise, he would not sleep through the night. That night, Connor could safely safe he had never cum so much in his life. It surprised him, and he was actually a little worried that he had got off that hard just on the thought of a few small touches and kisses. It was safe to say that he slept well that night. 

Why couldn't Church just have been in that blasted Brewery?


	4. A Sea of Desires

It had been a miserable last couple days, he couldn't stop looking at Connor or when he got some alone time touching himself to the thought of Connor's lips around his cock. He may as well have wen in hell. 

Today, though was the day they go after church on the high seas. Haytham stepped abroad the large ship eyeing it's specifics and weaponry. This was definitely the ship that was taking his down. Haytham then stopped as he saw his son in his captain's uniform and he felt his pants immediately tighten. This was going to be a long trip. Haytham walked over to Connor with a nod as he leaned against the railing. "Morning Captain Kenway..." He purred out then straightened up as he looked at the men around the ship. "Are we due to leave soon?"

Connor had slipped into his other uniform, the one he used to captain the Aquila, just to save his assassin robes from becoming completely ruined by the harsh sea. These clothes were a little more adapted for riding the waves anyway, whereas the others were light, made for stealth and gliding along the rooftops. As he was greeted by his father, he tried to ignore the way those words sounded rolling off of the others tongue. "We are due to leave now. We were only awaiting your arrival," he responded, glancing over to his father before he took ahold of the helm. "Leave your things in my quarters." They'd be safer there, plus he wasn't sure if Haytham would be entirely thrilled about sleeping with the crew. "All hands on deck, bring it to a half sail! Let us set off!" he ordered over the ship.

Haytham didn't know if it bothered him that Connor didn't see be affected by him. "Of course, Connor. I will be downstairs if you need. It's been awhile since I've been at sea." Haytham said void of emotion as he went below deck and to the large Captain quarters. Haytham was impressed with the size of the room and also of the bed. 

Haytham set his belongings off to the side before he say down at the desk and went to work on writing of his journals, talking about his lack of emotions over the years and ever since he discovered the treachery of Reginald, he didn't trust anyone and had become void of most emotions and now that the Templar hold was being destroyed by his own wasn't helping and it seemed he was getting no where in Connor's possible conversion. Connor had beliefs...he reminded him of his father, the assassin of the Caribbean. Haytham sighed as he ran his hand through his hair as he took off his tricorn hat.

"Mister Faulkner, take the helm, make way to the Carribean," Connor requested, though he didn't really give room for any answer before he was stepping away. He slipped below deck where his father was. "Father?" he called out into the space, to see the man sat at his desk writing something. "Am I disturbing something?" he questioned rather politely. He had no idea his father kept a journal, and he couldn't help but wonder what a man like him might write about. Plans, future plots? Maybe it was even his own, inner thoughts. Haytham seemed troubled though, and Connor frowned, keeping his distance slightly so no to invade the man's space.

Haytham had been in his own little world as he was writing about Charles and how he realized that Connor joining the assassins was directly Charles his fault. He had given specific instructions to leave the precursor sight alone. Haytham put his quill to the side before he closed his journal and turned to look at his son. "Yes, Connor?" He asked softly.

Connor regarded him for a few more seconds, before stepping closer until he was in front of the desk. Immediately, visions of the other night flooded his mind, visions of lust filled eyes and words. Trying to push those thoughts from his mind, he looked his father in the eye. "I did not know you kept a journal," he said softly, trying to make general conversation. He couldn't help but wonder what had been written about himself. They weren't good things he was sure, but he was curious to know about what the man's real thoughts were.

"I've kept one since I was a child. It offers an interesting perspective over the years. How can I help you, Connor?" Haytham asked as he crossed his legs and leaned back into the chair. "And there aren't any Templar schemes in here. Just my thoughts on people and things." He had indeed written about Connor and his nearly taboo relationship with him.

Connor simply nodded. "Does it help you? To write your inner thoughts onto paper." He didn't know why he was asking this, maybe it was an attempt to get to know his father a little better. After all, there was no one the man could really talk to about his pent up feelings, so putting them on paper must have helped him bear the burden slightly. Connor was in the same boat really, (literally and figuratively) there was not a soul he could express himself too, he just bared the brunt of them on his shoulders and focused on the goal at hand. There was no time for to dwell on emotions and thoughts, if he did that, he would probably have long since been dead. Such was the way of an assassin.

"More than you know, Connor, sometimes these journals are the only way I can survive this world especially when I can't or I'm not available to release my stress by other means like sexual intercourse." Haytham softly said as his gaze shifted to Connor's eyes an face as he found himself drifting off to the memory of his kiss with Connor, it was like he could still taste his son on his lips.

Connor faltered then, more out of embarrassment from the statement then anything else. Had they not already shared this conversation? The memory brought a blush to his face, his lips tingling slightly. He wondered how the hell they would survive this voyage together without anymore... Encounters. "So writing about down your thoughts and sex helps you get through life?" he responded teasingly, his lips quirking into a smirk. Anything to take the edge away from this damn blush creeping along his cheeks.

Haytham chuckled as he stood up and walked over to his son with a smirk on his face. "Laugh all you want, but with everything I've been through; those are things that make this life bearable. I know you've seen your share of pain...try this method. I will even give you a blank journal to start." He whispered as he stepped closer to Connor as e touched his shoulder.

Connor looked down to his shoulder, then back to his father. He had seen his fair share of pain, true, but writing didn't really appeal to him, not now anyway. "I might in the future," he replied softly. "My hand writing is bad and I wouldn't even know where to begin," he continued. He didn't want to seem impolite, ask him again once he'd settled and he would probably say yes. "Unless you would allow me to read yours," he added on as an afterthought, genuinely so he knew what kind of thoughts it was safe to share... And because he wanted to see what his father had wrote. Glancing back down to the hand, he sighed deeply. Maybe that was a lot to ask, but the worst his father could do was refuse, right?

Haytham paused as he thought carefully about his answer. Haytham sighed and nodded. "Maybe, we will be able to understand each other more if you understand the journey I've been through in my life...my life forged by treachery and lies, so I will agree to reading my journals, you will be able to read about your mother and I as well as about Charles and I...Reginald, my mentor and my father's murderer and my entries about you." Haytham sighed as he sat back down by his desk. "I have journals dating back to when I was 10 years old until now, it is your choice where you start reading, Connor."

Connor was thoroughly shocked.. It wasn't bad at all mind you. He just didn't expect his father to let him in on his private life like this. It was rather thrilling to be accepted. "I would like to read them from the beginning," he requested with no hesitation. He was going to start from day one. That way he would learn of his grand parents and the childhood Haytham led. Lee had taken his away from him the moment he set fire to his village; his lifestyle of peace corrupted since that day. He had trained madly until the day he would face the man again, perfecting his skills as a hunter and fighter, and in turn, perfecting the rest when he met Achilles. He would read them during the journey to the Caribbean, well, that was if his father didn't mind.

" I carry them with me, so by all means take a look inside my trunk. They are marked by numbers in the side, starting at one for self explanatory reasons." He said his voice devoid of emotions as he stood up and started to take off his clothes until he was shirtless and down to his slacks. "If you have any questions ask, but I don't want to hear any form of an accusatory tone for what I've done in the past, you asked to read them." Haytham said sharply his voice cold as ice.

Connor nodded, after all, it was him prying into his father's private life. He had no right to judge the man for his decisions thus far... Perhaps reading this would bring clear why his father was in the position he was today. Clearing his throat as Haytham began to strip, he immediately averted his eyes, trying not to drink in the sight of the man's naked torso. Excusing himself to the trunk, he carefully opened it up, fingers dancing along the fine detailing on the lid as he eyed the prizes inside. Immediately, he swiped out the journal marked one. Carefully shutting the trunk back up, he moved to lean back against the desk, fingers carefully drifting along the journal before he opened it. He was respectful of it, after all, that was how his mother raised him. Carefully turning the pages as if they were made of the finest silk. He started at day one, reading through thoroughly as to not miss a single detail.

"My journals start right after I turn 10, but I back tracked to right before my birthday...before the fire that burnt my other journals." Haytham was bothered by the fact that his son wasn't even interested in looking upon his body...he truly had disgusted his son. 'I wonder what Ziio would think of me now?' Haytham thought to himself as he walked over to his desk and reached over as he took his journal. Quill and ink and sat down in a different location as he continued writing where he had left off about Connor and his inner turmoil with his son his own fathers footsteps. He wanted to be able to speak to his father just once more to truly be able to understand the Templar perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hows it going so far? ^.^ I hope its been entertaining. ^.^


	5. An Unwilling Willing Notion

So, Haytham had been writing his entire life, and a fire had destroyed some of the collection. That must have been quite heart wrenching for the man, to have his memories burnt away so easily. 

Connor was not disgusted in his father, but more so himself. He had been a willing participant, and he still wanted more now. His eyes occasionally flickered over to his father's form, raking over it hungrily before darting back to the journal in his hands. Slipping his hat off, he put in on the desk behind him. "Are you warm, father?" he suddenly questioned, talking about the man's state of undress. His fingers ached to touch, twitching along the paper as he turned the pages, his mouth and lips dry, which his tongue flicked out to lick a fair few times.

"I'm alright, but these waves are making me feel a bit sick." Haytham chuckled as he moved to the bed as he placed his ink pot on the night stand as he got himself comfortable. "Care to join me on the bed, you should get comfortable, we have a long trip ahead of us, before we have our sea chores tomorrow." Haytham wondered if his son would take the offer, but it wouldn't hurt to feel his son against him once more.

Connor looked to him them, and it took less than a couple of seconds before he was setting the open journal down on his desk and shrugging off his jacket and unbuckling his holster. "You should try and rest if you can. The waves may only get rougher." It was a pain trying to sleep on a rocking boat anyway, but on a rough sea... Well, you had to be dead to sleep through that. Leaving them on the hanger, he made sure to pick the journal back up as he trudged over to the bed, kicking off his boots before making himself comfortable beside Haytham. His father was right, they had a long journey ahead of them, so it was best he rested whilst he had the chance too. "You really admired your father," he said softly, turning the page as he spared a glance to the other man. He wanted to get closer but he also didn't want to invade the others personal space.

Haytham nodded as he listened to Connor, but smiled as we saw his son begin to disrobe and then crawl into bed. Connor made the first step now it was his turn. Haytham sighed as he scooted closer until their sides were touching as his knee brushed up against his son's. "My father was an honorable man and ironically a pirate, but honorable and true to his beliefs."

Connor tried not to show just how much that small touch affected him. Swallowing, he kept his eyes on the pages, making no move to pull away from the contact. He only regarded his father as he spoke again, to show he was interested and listening. "A pirate?" he seemed shocked by the knowledge, but only because of Haytham's upbringing and the man it was today. He never would have guessed that. "He truly cared for you, and trained you well, it seems." But that went for the other man as well, the Templar. At least the man's alliances made sense. Upbringing, much like Connor's own. In the end, it all came down to circumstance and where fate led people. If Haytham had stayed in his life and raised him, would he be of the Templar influence? He pressed closer, eyes darting through the pages again. 

"My-my father..." Haytham paused for a moment as he closed his eyes as he closed his journal. "My father trained me, but I never knew why, it wasn't until Reginald came into my life that my training took on a purpose for the Order...my father had died before he could train me the way he wanted. I am sure though if my father was still alive today or I hadn't been raised by Reginald, you wouldn't be alive today, so maybe things were meant to play out this way." Haytham hated how emotional he got when it still came to his father, but he missed him greatly and he hated that Reginald had taken his childhood from him. Haytham ran his hand over Connor's thigh and thigh lightly as he wrote in his journal again with his other hand.

Connor gave him his full attention this time, regarding his father with soft eyes. It was funny how fate played out these things. In Haytham losing his family and child hood, Connor had been brought into the world. Otherwise, his father would have never met his mother and they wouldn't be laid like this now. It was still tragic though, and Connor felt both sympathy and empathy for what the other man had endured. "It truly is strange," he voiced his thoughts aloud, "But whether or not I was here today does not change the fact that you endured what you did..." His voice was soft, quiet as he fingered the journal in his hands. "No child should have to suffer that," he finished with empathy. Haytham had lost nearly everything, his family, his home... Connor had lost his mother, which was no less tragic but at least he still had his people, the key word being had. 

He jerked a little as a hand ran over his thigh, but was quick to relax again, legs spreading open a little as he leaned towards the other man slightly, trying to in some way reassure him whilst resuming his place in the journal.

Haytham had started to write a letter to Connor in his journal describing what was happening and how he felt having his fingers on his thigh especially as his legs spread further and how his hand wanted to travel further inward, but couldn't bring himself to indulge those urges. Haytham ran his hand repeatedly over his inner thigh for he found it competing and erotic at the same time. 

He wrote in his journal/ letter to Connor about his want and needs and how he felt disgusted for wanting his own son, but he also knew that he would never be Connor's father not the way his father was to him. "I endured and it made me who I am today so at least my life entertains you somewhat. I'm sure, you'll be interested in reading about your mother and I...how we came together and separated."

Connor had no idea what he was, he just assumed he was writing earlier chapters of his life, bringing it up to this moment. The hand on his thigh too, whilst erotic, he was finding it more of a comfort gesture, well, he assumed it was that, since his father was making no move to go further. It relaxed him, either way. 

He did wonder what his father was writing about now, but he knew he would find out all in good time. "Entertaining I find to be the wrong word," he said softly glancing to his father, "I will read about that when I come to it, but yes I would be very interested in it. He was coming to this end of this journal, or at least, this chapter of his fathers life.

"I'm glad you find my life amusing Connor. It's good to know..." Haytham chuckled as he closed his journal and placed it on his nightstand. Haytham leaned into Connor some more as he relaxed, too tire or too comfortable to go his trunk and pick up on of his books as he continued his strokes but slowly going closer to the warmer heat as he closed his eyes. How had he become so relaxed around Connor, when did Connor break his icey shield? "I had sexual relations with Reginald many a time as a young lad so to find out the things I find out later...nearly ruined me."

Connor noticed the hand slowly getting closer, but he didn't mention it, it just made him grow hotter. He tried not to shift, and instead focused on the heat coming from his father's body, and his words written in the book. It was interesting to say the least, the see the world through Haytham's eyes, to read his story, he felt as if he better understood the man already. "Did he... Betray you?" Connor couldn't help but ask, hoping that the other man wouldn't mind him prying so much into his private life. It was strange to think that they had sexual relations, but then, they did seem quite close in the journals. He wondered if Haytham looked up to him too, or if he felt anything remotely close to love for the Reginold. He guessed he could always ask, one question at a time though.

Connor wasn't shying away, but he wouldn't push it further as he continued his idle stroking, but found himself chuckling as he removed himself from the bed as he walk over to the trunk to put his journal away and get out one of his books then grabbing he journal marked number 2. "To put it simply…yes, he did and didn't all at the same time." Haytham huffed as he made his way back to the bed handed Connor his second journal as he sat down back in bed next to Connor side by side where he placed his hand in its precious place as he stroked Connor's inner thigh up and down. "Let me know if you get bored with my life. Your mother should be in my third journal."

Connor blinked as his father got up and out of bed. He immediately missed the man's warmth, but he wasn't to be left hanging as he noticed the man bringing out his second journal and a book for himself. "Thank you," he said as the man handed him the second book of his life. "Surprisingly, your history is interesting. I at least want to find out if you manage to find your father's killers," he answered honestly. Settling again as that hand slipped over his thigh. His legs curled again, spreading open just a touch to accommodate. With the same care as he had with the first, Connor opened up the journal, fingers tracing over the pages as he began to read. 12 years later…

Haytham sighed as he closed his copy of Gulliver's travel and nodded. "I guess you'll just have to keep reading in order to find out." He said softly as he look upon the journal in his son's hand. Haytham began to lightly massage Connor's inner thigh as he leaned more against his son as he opened his book once again. "Shouldn't you be checking on your crew soon instead huddled up here with me?" It came out as a purr of a seduction before he even realized it.

Connor froze as that hand began to rub. A flash of heat ran through his body, and before he could stop himself, he shuddered. There was that feeling again, that swell in his gut and growing ache between his legs. Then there was his father's voice, that alone did things to him, sinful things. A voice alone should not have that affect on him, and he could feel himself growing hot, all along his face, down his neck... "I have every faith in Master Faulkner," he stated, his voice giving away what state he was slowly melting into. "He will knock if he needs me," he continued, or if not, he would probably hear the shouts from above and feel the roughened waves from beneath them.

"That's good to know." Haytham whispered as he turned to look at Connor his own need building between his legs and he could have sworn that Connor was also getting aroused. Haytham closed his book and placed it on his side table. "Is everything alright, Connor? Do you wish me to stop?" Haytham whispered against his neck as his hand slowly went closer to the heat until his hand was right next to his son's cock but not touching yet.

Connor's breath hitched, and he closed the journal in his hands, setting on the side table. He turned back to Haytham then, feeling the man's hand nearing a dangerous point. Those lips were against his neck and he could feel the man's breath over his skin, and it only added to his arousal. "I do not want you to stop," he said with no hesitation, and catching his fathers chin, he tried to tilt his head up for another of those searing kisses. One that would steal his breath away and leave him light headed. His eyes were already glazing over with lust and ideas of what might come. He remembered how hard he had climaxed that night in the tavern just thinking about this.

"Good lad." Haytham's smirk couldn't have gotten bigger as he heard those words, but how eyes got serious as he felt his con get grabbed. Connor was not going to be in control here! Haytham gripped his son's hair as he pulled him in for the kiss as he rolled on top of his hips ruling instinctively against Connor's as he slipped his tongue into Connor's awaiting mouth.

Connor's eyes widened as his father took charge, and a hand fisted in his hair. He had only been trying to initiate, he didn't think Haytham would do this.. It made him hot with arousal. The man was on top of him, their hips rocking against one another and Connor couldn't think- only about the lips against his, and the tongue sliding along them to slip inside. It was a strange taste, but not unwelcome and he reciprocated it, tongue tentatively touching Haytham's, almost shyly. They were just getting into it, Connor letting slip the smallest moans, his cock hard with arousal, when a knock sounded at the door. He didn't hear it at first, until another knock came, this one louder, more insistent and paired with a calling voice.

Haytham had gotten lost in the passion, in the heat of arousal as he kissed Connor and rocked their hardened cocks together in a rhythmic sinful motion. Haytham had no qualms with continuing, but then a knock in the distance, Haytham ignored it for more pleasurable reasons, then came the second one much more insistent and hard like himself it seemed. It was like heaven itself had just spoken and interfered, Haytham slowly pulled away from the kiss as he looked down into his son's face. "You should go..." Haytham whispered against his lips before he rolled off of Connor and then off the bed as he adjusted his erection. They simply we're never meant to be, that pit feeling always got in the way, but this time he didn't want to pull away, this time he felt nothing wrong with it.

Connor groaned in frustration. The one time he had the guts to initiate, the one time he was slowly losing his mind. Typical. He watched his father move away, taking a moment to compose himself. He needed to calm down, cool down and sort himself out. He didn't even have time to sort of his erection, so it looked like he would have to will it away. Panting softly, he sat up and shifted off the bed. "Sorry, I did not expect to be needed so soon..." He did sound quite apologetic too, considering Haytham also had to deal with an erection of his own. Tugging his robes back on, he composed himself before slipping his hat on and leaving back on deck. 

"British Frigates Captain," Faulkner began, "They haven't shown much interest so far but we need you on hand should they choose to attack," he explained. Connor hardly considered the facts, still annoyed that he had been disturbed. "We carry on, keep our distance and do not engage them," he ordered, "We still have a long way to go, we cannot risk the damage."

"It's fine, Connor, no need to worry yourself over it." Haytham said flatly, but it took everything within him not to groan as he palmed his erection. The moment Connor left the room he reached down into his pants and freed his wanting needy impressive erection. Haytham sat down on the bed as began stroking himself, stroking himself to what just happened and what could have happened. Haytham moaned as he arched himself into his hand, his cock already leaking with pre-cum and anticipation to cum. It didn't take long before he came in this hand at the thought being on top of Connor and writhing against him. 

The room smelt of a sex and sweat, of his orgasm, he only wished it smelt of sex because he had pinned Connor down and fucked him so hard he couldn't remember his name. Haytham cleaned up his spilled cum with a near by rag, his cock still hanging out half hard from his orgasm.

Connor stayed until the other ships had passed and were no longer a threat. It didn't take long, but he had to ensure the threat had passed, and once he deemed the ships out of sight, he left Faulkner back in charge to retire back to his room.

"Father, it was nothing-" Connor stopped in his tracks, mouth agape mid sentence as he took in the sight before him. He was speechless, completely lost for words as a whole new heat flashed through his body. The soon stank of sex, but it only served to make Connor even hotter. It was obvious what his father had just done. The evidence was there, right in front of him, all over the other man's impressive, semi hard cock. He had to admit the man was really packing down there. Was he the reason for this? He couldn't help but feel his pride swell at the thought of it. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to interrupt.." he apologized quickly, but did not look away. He knew he was blushing bright, but it didn't bother him.

Haytham cursed himself for not watching his surroundings, Connor really was distracting him. "It's fine...Connor. I apologize for the mess." What else was he supposed to say? He had no idea, he had just been caught him in the aftermath of an orgasm, what else was there to say?. Haytham finished cleaning himself before he tucked himself back into his pants before he climbed back into bed and sat down. "I'm not one for apologizing but I should have been more aware of my surroundings. You shouldn't have to see what I did."

"Do not apologize," Connor interrupted, licking his lips. It was shameful to admit but he had enjoyed the view. "Did I not leave you to take care of yourself?" He explained, trying to ease some of the man's guilt. "If we had not been interrupted then I would have seen it," he continued, swallowing a little. This definitely was not his forte, and he found himself becoming sheepish and he shifted on the balls of his feet before pulling off his hat again. 

Thankfully, he had managed to will his own away, but that didn't mean that he wasn't feeling frustrated about the fact, or that it wasn't stirring again at the thought of what he had just seen.

"I dare say you would have seen it had we not been interrupted." He didn't want to talk about this, he didn't want to put to words what was happening between them..,not yet...not righ now. They were still enemies with a temporary truce, he couldn't afford to get attached to Connor or develop affections for him. "Care to join me on the bed, son?" He said softly as he looked up at the man he found himself yearning after. But sex…sex…he definitely could handle sex.

Connor was hesitant this time, but only because he was expecting a knock again. It had left him slightly on edge. He supposed he had his father's journals to finish reading though... So long as he could keep what he had just seen out of his mind. He couldn't help but wonder things though, dangerous things that involved the man on the bed. Nodding, he pulled off his jacket again to hang up before rejoining the man on the bed. He wasn't sure what to call this... Attraction between them, dangerous was a start but what else? He should be thinking about holding a sword to the man's throat, not pressing his lips against the smooth expanse of flesh. "At least you did not make a mess of the sheets," he stated, trying to lighten the mood.

"I tend to be very clean when it comes to orgasms, but the sheets can get a bit tangled in the heat of things. Let's read then, shall we?" Haytham said as he placed his hand on Connor's thigh as he idly stroked it. He wouldn't talk about this now...not when he couldn't put what this was into words. Haytham briefly looked at his son before he tilted his face to look at him before he kissed Connor softly then slowly pulled away.

Connor couldn't believe how open Haytham was about these things. The way he spoke was enough to leave clearing his throat and blushing. Perhaps only because he wasn't used to such talk, and this whole thing was new to him. "A clean..." Connor didn't finish that sentence, but he sounded questioning. He was never clean, though he never tried to be. It never really bothered him. He didn't need much encouraging to read the book again though, and shifting closer to his father, he settled back into his comfortable position. He was just about to pick the journal up when he was pulled in for a soft kiss. It was gentle and brief, but still left his lips tingling. The corners of his lips pulled up into a smile. "What will you be reading?"

Connor took after him after all, he knew as well that right now wasn't the time to talk about this. "Gulliver's travels, it's been an interesting tale thus far. We should light some candles soon..." Haytham said as he leaned in and kissed Connor a bit more deeply this time before he pulled away and finally turned towards his book. "If you have any questions feel free to ask."

"Tell me about it?" Connor requested, wanting to hear more about this tale. Then he would light the candles. The darkness on board never bothered him as much as on land, maybe because here, he had no worries of wolves or guards. Anything that may potentially harm him. Of course, there were other ships, but the likelihood of being attacked was slim. He was just fingering the journal in his hands as he was pulled to another kiss, this one was deeper and stole his breath away. His hands reached up, cupping and stroking the man's cheeks before they parted. He licked his lips, settling back down with that small smile on his lips.

Haytham found that the kisses between them were accepted now and he was fine with that. "It's about a man, Gulliver, who enjoys traveling all over the world, but where I am so far this is what has happened. He enjoys travelling, although it is that love of travel that is his downfall." Haytham said with excitement as he started to explain his book thus far. 

" During his first voyage, Gulliver is washed ashore after a shipwreck and finds himself a prisoner of a race of tiny people, less than 6 inches tall, who are inhabitants of the island country of Lilliput. After giving assurances of his good behavior, he is given a residence in Lilliput and becomes a favourite of the court. And that's where I am right now, but from what I've hard he travels to other worlds as well. It's amusing and there is a political message beneath this whole book so I'm certainly enthrall with it." Haytham was pleased to be able to talk with someone about his books. Charles was on a rampage about Connor and constantly tying to sleep with him and William well William wasn't with him anymore. "I hope I didn't bore you with any unnecessary details."

Connor seemed intrigued by it, his interest peaked. He listened intently to his father's description of the book. It sounded different to say the least, a new world with a lot of imagination. "I wonder if there is such a place out there.." The spirits worked in mysterious ways, so perhaps there was an island with tiny people on it, he had never explored the world, so he could not say. Nor had he read a book before, so maybe he could begin. "It was no bore. Do you read many books?" he continued to question, wondering how big the range was. Would he learn about more faraway places by reading them? Like the place called London where his father had lived with his family.

"I do read often and I doubt there are places like that, but books allow for your imagination to open up so I'm not surprised you're thinking these things. I had brought many of my books from London to Boston so I have a good collection this far. You might enjoy Robinson Cursoe lad." Haytham said as his eyes drifted from his book to Connor. Haytham turned to Connor once aging and kissed him deeply letting it taste for a few moments before he pulled away and spoke against his lips. "Now, let me read, son."

"You do realize that you now have to tell me about that one too." Indeed, Connor may have been quite bull headed in his ways, but if there was on thing about him, it was that he was eager to learn, and a quick learner he was. Then his father turned to him once more, and he was pulled into another one of those deep kisses, that left him aching for that little bit more. He relented though and merely laid back. He also wondered if he would be able to get a few hours rest, but he never slept well on voyages; anything could happen at any moment, so it was hard to keep his mind at rest. Once they out on the open stretch of ocean, it wasn't so bad, but it didn't stop him from constantly being on edge.

Haytham was certainly enjoying how didn't fight his advances, but at the same time didn't have then go further which he knew they both could do. "I will tell you about it later, we do have a long trip a head of us. I thought you were interested in reading about me not other books." Haytham chuckled as his eyes drifted to his books while his hand remained on his thigh as he stroked it as he leaned into his son. "You should get some sleep when you can. You are the captain after all." Haytham rolled his eyes at that, but at the same time he was impressed with Connor.

"I will read about you, then I can move on to other things," Connor replied nonchalantly, though his father was right in saying that they did have the whole trip. So he would leave it for now, then raid Haytham's collection later. That sounded like a plan. He just about to settle into the book when something slid along his thigh again, and there was a body against his. It was nice; this time didn't cause his body to freeze up, nor a slight tremble in his legs. It just helped him relax. Taking a deep, steady breath, he spoke again. "And rest does not come easily, but it is no problem." He turned to the journal in his hands, a few pages, but he would no doubt move through it as quickly as he had the first. If he did sleep, it would probably come naturally. His eyes would drift shut and his body would just slip into a light slumber, acute to the smallest sound.

"go to sleep, son." He said a tad bit annoyed as he reached up and stroked Connor's hair. "I won't be blamed for distracting you." Haytham huffed as he enjoyed stoking Connor's hair. "Daddy says so now get some sleep. We have a long day ahead." Haytham sighed as he closed his eyes as well for few brief moments.

Connor was just relaxing beneath that touch, actually taking heed to his father's words until that last sentence. He stared, unimpressed, at his father, the corners of his lips twitching into a frown. "I cannot sleep, father," he said, putting emphasis on the last word. He was just being difficult now, disliking being told what to do. Even though he would probably listen eventually, for now he felt like punching Haytham in the face and blatantly ignoring him.

"I'm sure you can...you just choose not to, now do you require some persuasion?" Haytham smirked as he moved swiftly on top of Connor as he straddled his thighs. "Do you want Daddy's help?" He purred as he spoke, but he sure was going to hell for this.

Connor's expression dropped, and he stared, almost comically, up at his father. He just stared for a couple of moments before his own expression hardened again. A quick movement, on that he definitely not think about before he acted, and he had twisted there bodies, his own on top, hands on the man's shoulders. "That depends on what kind of help you are talking about," he bit back. He swallowed, trying not to show just how that tone of voice affected him.

Haytham had hoped that he would catch his off guard, but that certainly wasn't the case. Haytham groaned as he was flipped, glaring at his son. 

"Smooth lad...smooth....is there something you wish from your father, something you desire, crave, possibly need from me?" Haytham said with a glint in his eye as he assessed the situation, but the Templar in him was arising as was his temper. "Move Connor," he said with that same tone of voice he had used when he first interacted with his son.

Connor considered his words carefully, his eyes darkening slightly, jaw clenching and hands pushing down his father's shoulders harder. He knew exactly what he needed, but whether he wanted to voice them or not was the problem. Still considering the answer to the first question, he refused to budge, slowly leaning forward, his eyes searching Haytham's face for something. "Why should I?" he asked, voice low. Connor couldn't say what had triggered his own reaction to this, maybe it was just him showing his father that he wasn't one to lie down and take all of the time, he was as much of a giver. 

"There is something I need from you, but I am not sure what," he answered, no hint of lies in his voice, only that dangerous, low tone.

Haytham sneered as he listened to what Connor had to say, a challenge had been issued. "Do you even comprehend what I can give to you or are you too afraid of what you may experience?" Haytham smirked briefly as he reached forward and held on tightly to Connor's crotch as he started to stroke his cock from outside his trousers.

Yes….a challenge had been issued.


	6. A Game it is then

It was amazing really, how they had gone from bonding one moment and to this the next. 

There was challenge in Haytham's tone and Connor could not help but rise to it. "You have yet to show me what you can offer," he bit out, trying not to react to the hand gripping his crotch, rubbing at his hardening length. He tried to hold back a moan, before he leant down, burying his face in the man's neck, only to bite down gently into his skin, using that to muffle any of his pleasured sounds.

Haytham could tell that Connor didn't want to succumb to the pleasure that he was giving him, but a groan slipped past his own lips as he felt Connor bite his neck. "I can set your skin on fire, I can fuck you so hard you will forget your name and cum so much your sheets will be stained with multiple spurts." Haytham gripped Connor's hair with his other hand as he pulled Connor's head back as he connected his lips hard with Connor. "Is that what you want or do you want to go back to reading?" Haytham said in a lustful haze as his hand continued to stroke Connor's hard cock with long fast strokes.

Connor didn't know what he wanted, there was only one thing he was certain about and that was that he wanted to cum. It was a completely different sensation to his own hand, and those calloused fingers were slowly driving him to the edge. His mind was clouded with lust, pleasure running through his veins. Panting hard, his lips parted, the words on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't force them out. He knew what he wanted to say, but all that came out was a strangled groan. Then his father kissed him, and he had to succumb, submit to the sensations running through him, setting his body on fire and leaving him gasping for breath. "No... I want to cum," he breathed.

"Then cum you will." Haytham groaned out feeling more turned on than he had been in his is whole life. The way Connor moaned, panted groaned and how he moaned for his release was enough to push himself over to edge. Haytham quickly made work with Connor's trousers as he untied them. Haytham licked his lips as he saw for the first time his son's hard hot swollen cock. Haytham placed his warm hand once again upon Connor's cock as he quickly stroked him while he kissed him occasionally thrusting his own hips up against Connor's.

Connor lifted his hips slightly, trying to help his father untie his trousers so he could squirm eagerly out of them. Haytham's voice was sinful, and it only spiked his arousal further, his hard cock throbbing with need. Swallowing, he licked at his lips, his eyes glazed over as he stared down at his father. He took in every detail of the other man, committing it memory. Once his length hit the cold air, he hissed, burying his face in Haytham's neck. He was making sounds he didn't even know he was capable of, soft, pleasured moans and sharp intakes of breath. Trying to busy himself, he pressed kisses against Haytham's neck, returning every occasional kiss, biting and sucking at the man's lower lip, tugging at it with his teeth.

Haytham enjoyed every slight movement and sound Connor made, how he responded to every touch e have his son. Haytham paid special attention his Connor's tip and slit as he smeared the leaking pre-cum over his cock. Haytham groaned at how Connor pulled on lips loving the feeling if Connor's lips against his as he bucked up against his son, his own cock begging to released from its confines. "I want you to cum for me, son," he said as he quickened his pace on the hard member in his hand. "Cum before we're interrupted again."

It was so tempting, and he was definitely close to being pushed over the edge. He muttered inaudibly, mostly in his native tongue. He began to pull his father out of his confines, untying his trousers, tugging at them until that impressive, hard cock was open to the air. He didn't touch it though, hips jerking against the other man's and into his hand. His legs spread slightly, body beginning to tremble lightly as he felt his stomach coil and balls tighten. Trailing his lips up to his father's ear, he let his pants fan out and over it. It was those last words that pushed him though, and with a guttural groan and twitching hips, he climaxed into his father's hand, breath catching in his throat, muscles tightening and coiling.

The fresh cold so hitting his cock sent a shiver down his spine, but even more as he watched Connor push into his hand. "Mmm, yes just like that." He groaned out as he watch Connor's movements moaning at the friction as their bodes moved together. Haytham moaned at the sight, but felt his own cock pulse and tighten as he watched Connor spill his warm load into his hand. "There's a good lad..." He whispered into Connor's ear as he kissed him. "Now, you must move so we can clean up plus, I have my own situation to deal with for the second time tonight." HE said with a chuckle and a grin on his face.

Connor didn't want to move, he just slumped forward against Haytham's body. He was struggling to catch his breath, face buried in the crook of the other man's neck, taking more than a moment to come down from his high. He felt hot all over. He was ready for that sleep now. It was the first time he'd experienced another hand, and it was definitely the best orgasm he had ever experienced. He felt relaxed and satisfied. "Mm.. I do not want to," he murmured stubbornly, tracing his fingers lazily up his father's cock. He had to admit that he hadn't expected to cum that quick, but he wasn't really complaining either.

Haytham chuckled as he felt Connor just relax on top of him, but his breath hitched as he felt Connor's fingers along his shaft. "C-Connor...hngh..." He didn't want to pressure Connor, but bloody hell that felt good. 

Then came the sound of that man once again on the outside of their door. "Captain captain! Ship approaching flying unusual flags sir!" 

Haytham promptly pushed Connor away as he got out of the bed and cleaned off his hand with one of the wet rags in the bowl before he tucked his hard cock back into his pants. "I swear, it's as if God is laughing at us." Haytham sneered as he walked over to his clothes and put on his boots, shirt and cloak as well as his weapons belt.

That woke Connor up, and the moment he was pushed away, he slipped from the bed too, slipping his trousers on in the meantime. Grabbing his holster, and redressing just as quickly as his father had managed. Of course, he had no hard cock to worry about this time, and that was a relief in itself. He just pulled his boots on, at the same time making his way over to the door. Haytham was right though, every time something came up and it was starting to piss him off. It was if they were destined to constantly be interrupted, maybe that was the punishment for their act? Leaving the door swinging open for his father to follow him, he took in the sight of the other ship, the flag immediately leaving his gut twisting. "Templars," he hissed, his mind already made about his plan of action. "Ready the cannons!" he roared the order, almost forgetting that his father was aboard to witness what would happen. They may sustain damage, but they could not let this ship get away.

Haytham had followed his son above deck, but paid more attention to the ship's flag and colors. He had already deduced that those were his colors, they were flying Templar colors before his son realized it, his hard on no longer on his mind or an issue. 

When he heard Connor's orders Haytham's eyes immediately narrowed at his son, but he remained calm as he walked over to the assassin and with a hiss and his voice raised said. "Connor stop, we don't need to be getting into a high seas fight when we don't what will be waiting for us in the Caribbean. We won't have time for repairs. We can avoid this fight." Haytham placed his hand on Connor's shoulder and gripped it lightly as he spoke to him in close proximity.

Connor snapped his gaze to his father as a hand placed on his shoulder. A frown pulling at his lips, he considered the options. "How can we? We're already in range. They will give chase," he tried to reason, having no idea what his father had up his own sleeve. He could see no lies in the man's words, but he still could not see a way to avoid this without sinking the other ship. They could do without the conflict, but if they had to fight they would. The Aquila was a perfect balance of fire and speed, not many others could match her.

Haytham nodded as he squeezed his shoulder briefly. "Trust me son, for once." Haytham sighed as he loaded the ammo for the blue flare and once he was ready raised the pistol into the air and shot a blue flare then quickly reloading it to put in another shell before shooting another blue flare. "There...that should do it. We can remain on course, they see us as Allies." Haytham sighed as he pulled away and leaned against the railing as he kept an eye on the ship which turned into a smirk as he saw a blue flare being shot from the other ship, they had acknowledged his message.

Connor pursed his lips together but said nothing, settling to watch what would happen. It was only when he saw the man loading up a pistol, he instinctively froze, body coiling in as if he was getting ready to pounce on the man if he tried anything. It wasn't until Haytham pointed it in the air and fired a blue flare, that he finally relaxed, watching it disappear into the sky before another was fired. Out of curiosity, he turned to the other ship, watching the same single being fired in return. Eyes narrowed, he looked to his father, "Is that some Templar code?"

Haytham chuckled as he looked at his son. "Wouldn't you like to know, Connor?" Haytham said with a grin on his face. "Now how about we go and get something to eat? I'm feeling rather hungry after today's 'activities'. Plus I find myself in need of sustenance if we plan on reading some more." Haytham put away his pistol as he gave his son a smug look before he made his way below deck. He rather enjoyed having an advantage over Connor that Connor hadn't managed to crack all of his secrets.

"Reading," Connor scoffed, because that's exactly what they both seemed to be doing once they got together. He wasn't impressed though, and it was just something else he would have to figure out: this Templar code. He could only assume that two blue flairs meant some kind of allied forces? Kind of like a white flag meant surrender. "I will join you in a second," he stated with no room for questioning. He just needed to consult Faulkner about their plans and current position before he would join his father once more and hopefully continue reading his journal.

"Suit yourself, Connor." He idly waved his hand at his son as he disappeared below deck. Haytham made his way over to the cook and was pleased when he received some dried beef and cabbage and potatoes before he returned to the room. Haytham placed his food on the table before he retrieved one of his bottles of wine and two glasses. Haytham returned to his chair and poured himself a glass of wine as he ate his dinner.

Connor watched his father go with a small, amused smile on his lips. Shaking his head, he briefed Faulkner on the details of the situation before offering the crew the chance to grab their own dinner whilst the sea was gentle. Firstly though, he made sure to help himself and join his father with his bowl of steaming food. Barging his way into the room with a mouthful of cabbage, Connor looked to his father with a lazy smile, before leaning back against the wall, perfectly happy to stand whilst eating. "Enjoying it?" he asked, gesturing to his father's plate.

"It will do for now, but I did bring some wine from my personal cellar if you wish to have some with me." Haytham said as he raised a glass towards his son before he brought it back to his lips as sipped it with the utmost grave and class fitting a man of his station. 

Haytham finished his food finding himself not that hungry as he pushed himself away from the table, wine bottle and glass in tow, prior to making his way back to the bed. Haytham placed his wine glass and bottle on he night stand before he took off his boots, weapons belt, cloak, jacket and shirt, hopefully this time he could remain in this state of undress. 

Haytham adjusted his hidden blade wrist wrap a bit, but never taking it off as he sat down on the bed the propping himself up against the pillows. "Will you be joining me once again or so you have Captain duties to see to for the evening?" He began to wonder how the ship incident would affect them now that they were reminded once again that they were Templars and Assassins.

Connor eyed the bottle of wine. Was this the supposed 'orgasm in a bottle'? He still wasn't convinced that he would like it. "Save me some," was all he said as he bit into a potato, cutlery and manners be damned. He had always eaten with his hands and that would not change now just because of the company he was in. 

Glancing over to the bed, he contemplated getting that nap from earlier. He was definitely feeling relaxed enough, and then he would be able to take over and let Faulkner retire for his own rest. "I will join you for now," he said, the smallest of smiles pulling at his lips as he pulled off his jacket and flung his hat onto the desk, his socks and shoes soon following onto the floor. The ship incident had got him thinking, but for now they were still allies, he would cross the bridge of what they were when it came to it. He knew why his father was a Templar, so at least that part remained clear in his head. Laying on the bed, he pulled the quilts over his body before stretching out into a more comfortable position. "May I try some of that wine now?"

Haytham watched his son undress, but once his son was next to him in bed, he relaxed with a sigh. Haytham raised a delicate eyebrow at his son upon hearing the request, but obliged as he handed Connor the wine glass. "I hope, you enjoy, but then again you may not." Haytham said as his attention to shifted to his book once again. He still had a hard time fathoming that he was sharing his wine with an assassin, who was his son that he and Ziio had together. 

Haytham began to wonder what their life would have been like had he stayed...had he raised his son the way his father raised him before he died...he also knew that whatever he and Connor had at the moment wouldn't exist either. Haytham sighed as those questions and thoughts ran through his head at a rapid speed.

Connor often thought about how his life would be different if his father had stayed. What would they be doing now? Would he be a Templar? Would his mother still be alive? Taking the glass, he took a heavy gulp, savoring the taste on his tongue as he swallowed. It was certainly drinkable; a lot nicer than the usual piss he was used too. It still wasn't nothing to go mad about, but Connor found himself enjoying to taste. "It is not... bad," he said, sounding rather surprised. Handing Haytham his glass back, he relaxed back down into bed, grabbing his father's journal and turning on his side. He would most likely fall asleep whilst reading, but that didn't matter. So long as he managed to rest.

Haytham chuckled as he listened to Connor's assessment of the wine. "It's an acquired taste..." Haytham watched as his son laid down on his side and he knew that he would fall asleep soon. Haytham finished his glass of wine before he placed the glass on the nightstand. Haytham adjusted himself until he was comfortable, but found himself reaching out and stroking Connor's hair as he read his book. "Goodnight Connor..."

Connor glanced up at his father, lips pulling together into a tight line. It was strange... "Are you not going to rest?" he questioned, before his eyes fell onto the journal, already feeling them become heavier. His breathing evened out, his mind going to the hand in his hair. His mother used to do that when he was younger. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to keep his eyes open, just long enough to hear Haytham's answer. 

He was surprised he was even letting himself fall asleep in the man's presence; after all, they were enemies, should his father choose to slit his throat whilst he rested he could, but there was something that kept him at ease. Perhaps the fact that he thought Haytham had more decency to give him a fighting chance, or maybe it was that he was coming to trust the man. Either way, he was relaxed.

"I will once this chapter is done, now sleep son," he said softly as he continued to stroke his hair, but found himself suddenly tired as well. Haytham sighed as he placed the book the on the nightstand before he laid down next to Connor in order to get comfortable while he got closer, but continued to stroke Connor's hair. "I guess, I'm rather tired myself..."

Connor smiled then, hoping his father couldn't see it. This was nice, the warmth of another body, the hand in his hair. "Goodnight," he murmured, trying to subtly move closer to that warmth. Not long after, he felt himself drifting under, eyes slipping shut and body relaxing. Murmuring the others name quietly, he fell into a light sleep, breathing deep and loud. He slept peacefully for a good few hours, his body shifting and pressing closer to his father's in the meantime.

It took a little bit before he was able to fall asleep, but listening to the sound of Connor's even breathing put him to sleep as he pressed himself against Connor. 

Haytham was surprised by how comfortable he had slept, but the rough waves woke him up with a groan and unconsciously pulled Connor against him as he tried to ignore the sick feeling in his stomach from the sea sickness. The smell and feel of his son against him felt wonderful as he nuzzled his face into Connor's hair and neck.

Sighing deeply, he murmured something sounding strangely like his father's name, dreaming of a young Haytham and a burning building. Fire, why did everything have to end in flames? He dreamt about his first meeting with the man again, except this time it had a small twist to it..

A few hours went past as the two men slept soundly, the waves varying from a bit rough to gentle, but Haytham found himself still a bit uncomfortable.

Connor, much more used to the rough waves, stayed in his slumber he found himself grumbling in his sleep, squirming on the spot. He didn't move away though, just pulled that source of warmth closer to his body. 

Haytham groaned as he felt Connor press against him. His cock hardening at the contact, but found himself waking up with a moan. Haytham took in his surroundings before he realized the person he was pressed up against was Connor. Haytham quickly moved away until he sat on the edge f the bed. He really couldn't be thinking of having sex with his son; they already crossed the line earlier, but he hadn't felt this way about anyone well since Ziio, but this was his son, he wanted to caress, kiss, suck those sensitive spots on Connor's body. 

Haytham groaned as he stood up and rubbed his hard cock through his pants. Haytham closed his eyes as he pulled his cock and started to stroke himself, but he tried t think of other people had wanted and been with in his life, but the only image that came to his mind was of Connor's face. Haytham tried to remain as quiet as he could and in the darkness of the room the only sounds that could be heard were soft grunts and moans as he stroked himself to completion. Haytham arched himself into his hand as he emptied himself onto his hand. Bloody hell, he felt like a young lad again, nothing but a teenager. 

Connor immediately stirred as that warmth left him. It wasn't until he heard that moan that his eyes slit open, staring drearily around the room until he caught sight of his father sat on the edge of the bed. He didn't say a word though, just observed through narrowed eyes. 

What was his father doing? And then it hit home. Breath catching in his throat, he just watched without moving. Just watching was making him hot, and he swallowed and licked his lips. Eyes never leaving the man, he felt himself stiffen as Haytham came, trying to ignore the arousal thrumming inside of him. The sounds his father made... Taking a deep breath, he chose then to roll onto his back and stretch out with a groan. "Sleep well did we?" he teased, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Haytham was enjoying coming off his high from his orgasm, but he drew his hidden blade suddenly as he heard a voice behind him, but paused as he realized it was Connor. How embarrassing...Haytham groaned as he returned the hidden blade it's sheath before he stood up to clean himself off with the bowl of water by the bed. Haytham looked at Connor, his breath temporarily leaving as he looked at his son stretched out. "It was satisfactory...I apologize for waking you up." He said in a distant cold voice as he sat back down on the bed.

Connor barely even flinched with the click of that hidden blade; if his father wished to kill him, he would have done it whilst he was sleeping. Instead, he just continued to sprawl out on the bed, his back arched until he felt his joints click. Letting slip a satisfied sound, he slumped again. "Father," he paused, "Do you feel better after that?" he questioned, talking about his father's jerking off. He continue to stare at the man, lips pulling into a tight frown at how... distant Haytham sounded. What had caused his sudden change in mood?

"It took care of my need. We should get ready and discuss our plans for Church." Haytham stiffly said as he stood up and took off the remainder of his clothes before he started to clean himself with the water and wash cloth provided, thankful that there was soap as well. Haytham turned towards Connor as he cleaned himself, "you wish to have the supplies for Washington, just understand, I want him dead."

Connor didn't mention anything about his fathers sudden mood, but he definitely noticed it. Frown deepening, he looked away, still making no move to shift as of yet. "So long as you make it quick and respectful," he stayed blandly. He felt refreshed at least, so he guessed he should get redressed and relieve Faulkner. There was no reason they couldn't talk about their plans on deck. Climbing out of bed, he pulled on his socks and boots, his jacket soon following. "I am going to take over, we can talk on deck," he stated with no room for arguing. They could both play this game.


	7. Feign Effection

Haytham simply nodded at his son as he finished cleaning up, but once Connor left the room he let out a sigh he didn't realize that he was holding in. What the hell was going on...they were temporary allies nothing more; not even father and son so why did Connor affect him like this? 

Haytham huffed as he finished getting dressed making sure his appearance was up to his standards before he made his appearance on deck. Haytham walked over to Where Connor as he respectively remained quiet as he leaned against the railing. "The question remains though what will Church be planning for us?" Haytham hated how Church had out witted him thus far.

By the time Haytham had dressed and arrived, Connor was thanking Faulkner and telling him to rest easy for a while. His mind was still reeling, thoughts of his father running rampant as he looked over the waters. They were calm, but the sky was dark. Pretty accurate for his own mindset right now. Checking the course, and then satisfied that they were heading in the right direction he turned to Haytham. "It does not matter, whatever he has planned, we will beat it," he responded, a small smirk pulling at his lips. "And you can end his life." Connor was confident in that at least. He had made it this far, right? A plan was good, but plans went wrong, so sometimes it was best to act on ones feet too.

A smirk played across his lips as Connor spoke, " I look forward to running him through with my blade...for betraying me and the order...it'll most certainly be worth it." Haytham looked up at Connor and wondered briefly if their truce would end when they returned to Boston, would he have to plan to end Connor's life?

Connor looked to his father. Church had been stupid to cross the man, and even stupider to steal those supplies. He had got on the wrong side of two of the worst people, both that would not hesitate to slit his throat and all that stood in their way. Strangely enough they were father and son, and even though they'd not had contact for a fair few years, they both shared that capability to kill, and be very dangerous people. "You will get your chance." What would happen though? Would they go back to blades at one another's throat? He knew that he would have to end the man's life soon if they did not come to some kind of compromise. "Father, have you ever thought about your changing your ideals?"

Haytham's host stiffened as he heard those words, but he regained his compulsive as he snorted and looked lay his son with mild amusement as spoke, "no, but the same could be said of you, lad." He knew that they would have this discussion, both in hope that they could convince the other to join their cause, but Haytham had a feeling that in the end one of them was going to die by the other's blade.

"How about compromising then?" Connor offered. He would never join the cause, not in this lifetime, or any of his lifetimes. He would, however consider adapting his views to forge some kind of alliance, if it would better the future. The Templars were a powerful influence, and that influence would be very useful. The Assassin's were a force not to be reckoned with either, so the two together.. 

"Compromise? This should be amusing to hear...I'm all ears, Connor." He said with interest, but found reminiscing on how Connor reminded him of his old self. He use to believe that he could combine the factions to form an alliance an understanding once, but life taught him differently and consequently he gave up on that foolish notion. Assassins were naive and viewed the world in a positive light that the people could govern themselves and not send everything into chaos. Haytham snorted at the idea of him having a true a alliance with the assassins; he could only imagine what Charles would think of this.

"I am still working those details out," Connor answered honestly. He wanted to read more of his father's journal before he figured those details out. He wanted to learn more about his father, how he thought, what his visions were. "You cannot tell me that you have never considered it," he stated, pinning Haytham with a stare. He wanted to hear the truth and if his father had considered it, he wanted to hear his views on it. How he would go about it or what catches there would be. Connor did not care much for Charles, that man was dead in his eyes, just another target that needed to he dealt with.

"I considered it once, but life sent me down a different path. You, assassins are guided by sentiment notions of people and we just dont view in the world way you do. Do I agree with everything the Order does? No, but that's why lead the Templars in the colonies to ensure things are done properly and every now and then I will deal with my own people, such as Church." Haytham huffed in annoyance as he tried to explain the logic of the Templar view point. 

How was he going to convey to Connor that people needed guidance and in the end people did what was best for them not for other people....Washington...Washington, may be the answer to his problems. Oh if Connor only knew about what he was planning and what he had done then maybe he could get Connor off his back about Charles.

Connor would never get off of Lee's back. What the man had done was unforgivable, for both personal and other reasons. It was that man's fault his mother burnt, that his people suffered. He was a knife in Connor's side, a slow wound and irritation that would drain Connor until it was removed. He had to die. Whether it was with Connor's last breath, Lee would die. He would chase the man to the end of the Earth and back, and Connor would revel in watching the man die by his hands.

"Then why are you with the order?" he asked, turning to the man, eyes narrowed. "Go your own way, do your own thing," he continued. "You have the resources, the influence and I am sure Lee would happily follow you, if he is the man you say he is." The lapdog that he is; Connor didn't say that aloud though, only mentally.

Haytham sighed as he paused for a few moments. "Connor...I know what you are trying to do and we won't be on the same side. I thought I could save you from your ignorance, but you're like me when it comes to our beliefs and values we have an unshakable faith." Haytham squeezed the bridge of his nose with a groan. "Let's just focus on Church for now." Haytham said as he turned his back to Connor as he looked out upon the ocean.

Connor was equally just as stubborn though, and with his lips pulled into a tight frown, he pressed on. "You did not answer the question. If you have your own beliefs go your own way," he said simply. Then maybe I will not have to kill you, Connor added mentally, sighing aloud. His father was right though, just focus on Church and those supplies for now and they could cross different bridges when they came to them. He was still stubborn though, and although he 'would not be saved from his ignorance', he believed he could at least save his father from an inevitable death. He couldn't help but wonder why he cared all of a sudden, it was strange but he wouldn't have thought twice about slitting the man's throat but now... Now he faltered.

"I will not abandon the Order, strictly so you and I can have a chance to form emotional attachment, when the time comes, my blade will be the one to cut your throat. You misunderstand me, boy. The difference between you and I, is that I do not feign affection." Haytham said as he placed emphasis on the word affection, as he turned away from his son. "You and I are enemies with a temporary truce, don't forget that when the time comes. We are not father and son, we are not..'anything'," he hoped Connor understood what he meant by anything, he could view Connor as an enemy and now, as physical pleasurable relief, but nothing else, he couldn't become emotionally or physically attached to Connor. 

Haytham found that the bridge of the ship had become rather stuffy or he simply wanted to avoid the subject of them, and what was going on between them, maybe it was because he didn't know the answer himself. Haytham swiftly turned as he headed down the stairs and then down below the deck as he made his way to the captain's quarters. 

Haytham took a seat at the desk, pausing for a few moments to collect his thoughts, wondering when he had become the person he was today, not long ago, he had been just like Connor, so why was it that he simply couldn't fathom the notion of becoming like his old self once again?

That stung, but Connor didn't show it outwardly. His lips pulled into a tight frown and he said nothing. That was quite harsh, but it was the truth and it really hit home. The only words he spoke were: "It will be you falling by my blade, father." It was emotionless and quiet. His dark eyes cast out onto the ocean. If Haytham could say things like that, Connor could harden himself against it and toss aside his emotions. He had done it before and he could do it again. He didn't follow after Haytham, nor did he even watch him go. Now he would focus on catching up to Church, and ending his life, then he would see where things went from there.


	8. In this moment

They had hardly spoken to each other or looked at each other let alone touch one another over the course of the remaining of their trip. Even after they had caught up to Church and the pressure was gone and lifted off their shoulders…they still had barely spared a glance at each other, but it was getting difficult with each day that passed. Connor and Haytham both found themselves stealing glances at each other picturing their tongues running along each other's bodies and their cocks touching together. Oh yes, their fantasies were very close to becoming a reality.

Now, it was time to head back maybe now things would be different….how different thought? Should they split up immediately and go their separate ways or…stick together and continue their alliance to see the end of this war? 

Haytham was at the desk writing in his journal as he chose to retire early for the evening, he needed to clear his mind, but more than that, he needed to clear his mind of those sinful thoughts he was having of his son. Connor was on his mind more than he cared to admit. He had a war and an Order to focus on not pinning Connor against a wall and kissing him.

Connor had continued to read his father's journals, with or without the man's permission. He just helped himself to them. 

It was a relief to finally be rid of Church and the journey had left him weary. Now they just had to get the supplies back to where they were needed. Faulkner had just relieved Connor for a few hours rest, and as he left the ship in good hands, he retired into his cabin. Throwing his hat onto his desk, he completely disregarded his father, stripping off his robes to hang up. He practically threw himself to the bed, an arm over his eyes. Now it was just the stretch back home.

Haytham looked up the moment he heard the cabin door open. Haytham watched his son take off his hat and robes, but noticed that his son looked rather exhausted. He hadn't taken offense to Connor showing him no acknowledgement, but the look on Connor's face worried him...for which he was surprised to find that feeling begin to surface. Connor really did wear his emotions on his sleeve. 

Haytham found himself sighing as he stood up, as he made his way over to Connor. "Rough day at sea...son?" He said softly as he leaned against the wall by the bed as he looked down upon his son. He could have sat down on the bed next to him, but considering the fact that they hadn't spoken to each other in days was pushing it a bit.

Connor lifted his arm away, staring up at the man stood beside his bed. "I am fine," he said softly, leaving no room for argument. "It... is nothing." He was betrayed with a yawn though, one he quickly stifled. He had felt worse before, much worse, this was just a small bout of fatigue, nothing a couple hours rest couldn't solve. He had to admit though, that this... Business with his father was beginning to make him anxious. As much as Connor to admit it he missed the man's warmth and touches. His sleeps had been far more restless without a body next to his. Not to mention the sexual tension he was going through. His own hand could no longer satisfy him like it used to, and he definitely missed having that low, silky tone muttering sinful things to him. 

Looking at Haytham, he let his gaze linger. "How about you? How is your sea sickness?"

Apparently his son hadn't sleeping well either...otherwise he knew that Connor wouldn't tire out this easily simply by sailing considering his line of work. "Connor..." He said ever so softly as he wrestled with his pride and his need of wanting to be next to Connor. He didn't want to break first, but it was this or nothing. He hated wrestling with himself and he especially hated the idea of being the one to make the first move or appear to emotionally invested, but screw that. 

Haytham sighed as he took off his robes and boots before he climbed into bed and sat down next to the other. "You need to stay on your toes and not this exhausted." Haytham hesitantly, but slowly ran his hand over Connor's hair enjoying how soft it was. "You haven't been sleeping well...son."

"I often have trouble sleeping, it is not a problem," Connor responded a little sharply. He didn't mean to react like that but the man climbing in beside him was exactly the reason he hadn't been sleeping well. Connor tried not to lean into that touch, ignoring the way his body seemed to relax, and the deep breath he exhaled. It was a soothing touch though, and if he had less pride he would have let himself enjoy it more and show that he enjoyed it. "Sleep or not, I will stay on my toes." As his father put it. He was hoping to get a decent rest though, and Faulkner knew the course, and had offered to only wake him in the course of a true emergency.

Connor was an easy person to read and Haytham began to wonder if his father had been the same way. Haytham sighed as he continued to stroke his hair. "I've been...sleep has been difficult lately and I will never get use to the sea so I've given up hope on that." Haytham chuckled as he leaned into Connor. "You should sleep my son...I'm concerned about your condition." Haytham whispered, but regretted that sentence the moment it left his mouth. They couldn't afford to become close to one another to show affection in this sort of way especially when it wasn't clear whether their blades would clash.

Connor caught that sentence though and he fought not to let his lips quirk into a small smile. He knew that it was a dangerous thing to say, but he enjoyed hearing the words at least. Even if they would have to clash blades in another time, Connor would make the most of the time they had together now. As brief as it could be, he wanted just a few moments to really enjoy the company of his father, gain time with the man that he'd missed as a child. "Fine, I will sleep, but only if you will try to sleep also," he tried to compromise, although his voice was already becoming dreary, his eyelids fluttering as he thought to keep them open. He hoped to sleep well tonight, feeling that warmth against his own body again.

Haytham slowly nodded as he moved to get underneath the covers as he laid down next to Connor his arm around his son's waist as he brought him against his body. "Let's sleep then...and it'll be a good sleep too." He whispered softly as he leaned in and placed his forehead against Connor's. "Goodnight, Connor."

This time, Connor did smile, and as he pressed himself to his father's body, he felt himself melt. He just sank into the warmth and comfort. "Yes, it will. Goodnight," he whispered, and within a few moments he was sleeping soundly. His breathing deep and even as he let himself sleep all of his problems away. He didn't even dream tonight, which was strange to say Connor's imagination seemed to be very vivid when he slept. Nightmares haunted him sometimes, some pleasant dreams and a lately they took a little more of a.... pleasurable edge.

Haytham listened to the sound of his son's breathing for a few moments before he drifted off to sleep himself, but his sleep was far from peaceful. 

A few hours into his sleep; He dreamt of his father, of the night he died and then of what could have been, of what his father would think of him now then if Ziio with her brown eyes judging him accusing him of being a pervert for being sexually interested in their son then his dreams shifted to that of blood...blood simply everywhere, Reginald's eyes those eyes who first took his innocence. With a yell and a cry out he clicked his hidden blade as he sat up and stabbed the nothingness before him.

Connor jerked awake, disturbed by his father beside him. He watched for a few seconds before trying to reach him. "Father, father, wake up! You are having a bad dream," he tried to console. He had no idea if Haytham could hear him though. As the man sat up suddenly, engaging his hidden blades, Connor shifted back, making sure to get himself out of harms way. He knew his father was dreaming, but if those blades caught him... "Father!" he yelled this time, grabbing a hold of the man's wrists to keep them out of his own way, before pressing him back to the bed. "Wake up!"

It took several moments before he connected back to reality, but the weight that pinned his body and wrists and the voice in the distance brought him back. Haytham opened his eyes slowly as his breathing slowed down he whispered, "Connor...it's you...Connor..." He said his voice in the distance but slowly he was truly waking up ashamed of sure what had just occurred. "I apologize...you shouldn't have to witness such things from me." Haytham groaned as he looked around his eyes became fixated on his son's hands on his wrists and then his hidden blade exposed for the world to see; what the hell had happened? "Did I hurt you Connor?"

Connor relaxed his hold slightly once he noticed his father was beginning to awaken. "Do not concern yourself with that," he spoke softly. "You were writhing around in your sleep. I take it you had a bad dream?" he continued, just relieved that he had managed to pull his father from his awful sleep. The hidden blades were a completely different matter, and although, Connor could have possibly woken up with a blade driven through his stomach he hadn't... "I am not harmed. You cannot hit me whilst you are awake, never mind sleeping," he couldn't help but tease, trying to lighten the tone between them. His lips quirked up into a smirk, his grip on the man's wrists relaxing. Connor sat back, simply straddling Haytham's hips. He wouldn't move yet, not until he knew Haytham had calmed.

Haytham sneered at that comment, but found himself smiling as he took his hand back and rubbed his forehead from due to the headache that was slowly getting worse. Haytham then looked at his son...the son who was currently straddling him; the images from his nightmare were vanishing and being replaced by that of Connor riding his cock into the morning light. Haytham groaned as he nodded as he moved beneath Connor a bit. "Nightmares...some memories things that aren't included in those journals for good reason...I wanted to forget. Now, Connor, unless you like straddling me and rocking your waist against mine I suggest you move before this incestuous situation becomes more forbidden." Haytham simply needed to breathe to take in what had happened to remove Reginald's eyes from his mind.

Connor's smirk soon faltered before dropping and his entire demeanor darkened. He couldn't help but wonder just what his father was talking about: Reginald maybe? Things Haytham obviously wanted to forget about. "Maybe it will help if you talk about those times." Like Connor was the best person to tell. "It is not good to hide things away." That was what his mother had always told him anyway, be true to yourself and don't bottle things up, it would only burden a person and haunt their minds. Much like it had for Haytham. He didn't make a move to get off of his father, in fact, he didn't even make any indication to let his father know that he had even acknowledged his suggestion. He was perfectly comfortable there and probably wouldn't shift until Haytham spilled something.

Haytham noticed Connor's lack of movement and simply groaned. " Connor, I simply cannot speak of this, what you are asking of me...Connor, Charles doesn't even about what you're asking me to tell you...you've read my journal...you know of Reginald, but there is simply more to it." Haytham struggled with himself whether he should or shouldn't tell his son this information. "I need wine if I am going to share this; do you wish to hear about Reginald?"

"I want to know," Connor stated stubbornly, finally shifting from his father's body to grab that blasted bottle of wine and glass. If this was all it took to loosen the man's tongue, then so be it. He wanted to hear the entire story. Pouring out the wine, he handed Haytham a full glass of the stuff before retaking his seat beside the man. He wouldn't give up now; he was a like a dog with a bone. A very hardheaded, stubborn dog at that. Connor didn't bother pouring himself any wine, not yet anyway.

Haytham accepted the glass of wine and downed it completely before he sat up in bed. Haytham sighed as he slowly spoke, "you know of Reginald, from my journals, but he was the man who betrayed my father raised me as a Templar and became my mentor. My first lover as well." 

Haytham paused as he stood up to look out the window that over looked the ocean; he enjoyed looking out this window, the plus of having the captain's quarters in the back of the ship. Haytham hesitantly continued as he looked at the ocean before him. "I-I thought I was in love, but he abused my emotions for him took advantage of them; he-he passed me around to his acquaintances as a young lad; I knew no better and I adored him, but one night things went to far, I basically became a hole to be used and after that Reginald never touched me again because I promised to cut off his hand in return if he did." Haytham turned toward as he poured himself another glass of wine and quickly downed it. It had been a long time since emotions were out in open especially like this. "He wasn't a gentle lover far from kind...but I thought this is what it was like between two men or between people in general. Your mother taught me differently she showed me that their could be something else, but I was poison to her...I was too damaged by then already."

Connor listened intently, although he wouldn't look at Haytham. He pulled a knee up to his chest, the other leg hanging down off if the side of the bed. Even though he wasn't looking, he hung on every word. His lips were pulled into a tight frown, brows creased together. The only part of the story that disturbed that expression was the part where Haytham had threatened to cut off Reginald's hands. He scoffed, smirking to himself. It seemed Haytham never lost his bite, even as a young lad, and that was a trait to be admired. When his father paused after speaking of poisoning, Connor finally looked at him, his eyes shining with something unrecognizable. He silently asked the man to continue with his story, not prying with words and instead letting him continue with in his own time. What was this talk about poisoning his mother? Haytham hadn't poisoned her obviously, seeing as she died in the fire... So he still cared for her. So maybe... It wasn't entirely Haytham's choice to leave them both, there was another reason, an ulterior motive.

Haytham swayed slightly as he stood the wine swirling in his empty stomach. "I loved your mother and I didn't know she was pregnant when we separated...I don't think I would have left had I known. Your mother asked me to leave she knew that I was damaged and had dark side maybe my Templar need for control, so I left out of respect despite my own feelings of wanting to stay." Haytham swayed as he walked back to bed but first poured him another glass of wine before he started to drink some more. "Now that I have utterly embarrassed myself...I ask that you wipe this conversation from your memory." Haytham said as he laid back down on the bed.

Connor watched the man stagger around, swaying on the spot. Maybe giving him the wine bottle had been a bad idea... But then, he had managed to get Haytham to talk, so that was a plus. "Speaking the truth does not embarrass you," Connor shrugged. "It's a big thing to be able to..." he paused, trying to find the appropriate sentence. "Talk about your darkest nightmares." That sounded stupid, but there was no taking it back now. He turned so both legs were on the bed, but stayed sat up, one leg pulled to his chest as the other stretched out. "I am glad you told me."

Haytham snorted as he shook his head, " I refuse to become an open book with my emotions on display for everyone to see." Haytham moved closer to Connor until his head was on Connor's thigh then adjusting his head until it was in his lap. "Now you know how fucked up your father is......you smell good like an earthy woodland smell nothing like Reginald." No, nothing like Reginald…in fact his scent reminded me of a walk in the woods on a cold morning, the air crisp and the birds barely awake…Yes, Connor's scent was relaxing.

"You do not have to," Connor replied with a look of bemusement. Spilling to one man didn't make him an open book. It just helped get things off of his chest, so he wouldn't have to bear the burden of it on his own. He froze up as that head set on his thigh, before breathing out in a forceful attempt to relax himself. It worked until his father's head moved into his lap. "You are not 'fucked' up." The curse sounded foreign on his tongue. Moving a shaking hand, he slipped it through Haytham's hair, trying to copy the soothing motions his father did to him. "Forget about Reginald, he is gone. He should be wiped from your memory."

"Reginald is likely to be removed my mind as Charles is from yours." Haytham whispered as he enjoyed the feeling of Connor's hands on his hair. He would never admit it though. "Now, let us move on from this topic; I wish to never speak of Reginald again." Haytham nuzzled his head in Connor's lap some more. "You should get some sleep...I shouldn't have disturbed you."

There were so many retorts he could give to that, but Connor just held his tongue and kept them to himself. This was not the time for smart ass comments. It wasn't hard to distract himself though, what with a warm face nuzzling into that area.. He pulled gently at Haytham's hair, almost as if he was trying to silently tell the man to watch where he was nosing. "I will sleep when you do," he replied stubbornly. He knew he wouldn't sleep without knowing that his father was well rested too. Especially in his current mindset. Maybe he should have never asked... "I feel better now after some rest, anyway," he tried to reassure. His groin felt hot…

Haytham snorted at the idea of going back to sleep especially when he had a face full of Connor. Oh, how delicious he smelt and warm. Haytham smirked to himself as he nuzzled his son's crotch trying to make it seem as if he was simply getting comfortable, but he truly wanted to see if he could get a reaction out of Connor. "As long as you are rested wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

Did his father even realize just where he was nuzzling into? Connor looked away for a moment, trying to subtly shift back a little, only so Haytham would nuzzle into somewhere, anywhere, else. Even his thigh would be better than this. It was definitely stirring up something, and Connor felt the heat burning through his body. Licking his, suddenly very dry, lips, Connor steeled himself. "I am not exactly sure that I can rest with you doing that there," he spoke up, though he wasn't scolding or anything, just simply stating that he wouldn't even be able to focus on sleeping. He tried to hide the fact that he was blushing, telling himself that it was an especially hot day today. 

Haytham smirked at how uncomfortable he was making Connor, this was definitely perking his mood up, the alcohol certainly wasn't helping his perverse thoughts. Haytham lifted up Connor's shirt as he started to kiss his stomach as his hand palmed his son's crotch. "Rest is for the weak, I have something else in mind for you...son." He purred as he returned back to kissing his stomach.

Haytham was giving him such a dangerous look, one that promised so much if Connor just gave into it. He was powerless to do much other than stare. Then it happened; his shirt was lifted and small, fleeting kisses pressed to his skin. His breath caught in his throat, the muscles in his abdomen clenching up, and that hand.. Connor's lips parted as he fought not to push into it wantonly. It was palming at his bulge, rubbing it in a way that left him stifling a pleasured moan. "What..." He paused, trying to regain some composure. "What else do you have in mind?" Though he knew exactly what his father had in mind. His legs spread open slightly, hips rocking subtly, wanting more if that delicious pressure.

Haytham looked up at Connor with a smirk dancing around his lips widening when he noticed Connor's legs spreading. "You'll just have to wait and see then." Haytham resumed his kisses while his hand undid his son's pants and breeches as he kissed his way down. His eyes stared hungrily at the flesh before him. He smelt delightful like a man, a warm scent of the forest and something else that he couldn't place just yet. Haytham palmed Connor's balls as he kissed and licked Connor's cock before he took it in his mouth and started to bob up and down it, loving the feeling if making his son squirm and moan.

Connor's breath caught in his throat, and he could only stare. Haytham had pulled his semi out, and Connor felt himself blushing at how hungrily the mean was eyeing it, like a piece of meat. He leant back onto one of his palms, the other still in his father's hair, just gripping the greying locks. He felt hot everywhere, and nothing could prepare for the feeling of his cock being kissed and licked like that. His hips twitched upwards a little, and he tried to keep himself still. Then there were his balls, he knew they were sensitive but damn... His breath hitched, and before he knew it, he was stifling a wanton moan as he was taken into that heat. He cursed softly in his native tongue. It felt so damn good. Hot, wet, and that tongue. He couldn't stop himself moaning and letting slip erotic noises; ones that he didn't even know he was capable of making.

Every jerk and twist of Connor's body made Haytham work harder at trying to make Connor cum. The moans and those sounds just those sounds went directly to his cock as his own begged to be released from his pants, but he had a better task to focus on. 

Haytham moaned around his son's cock as he pushed the hot hard flesh to the back of his throat making sure to deep throat as he came up and down and as he came up he paid attention to that sensitive head as he licked it while his other hand stroked the base of Connor's cock. "There's a good lad, just try to keep your voice down wouldn't want Faulkner interrupting us." Haytham smirked as he shifted his body until his face and body was between Connor's legs, he briefly looked up at his son before he continued his fast strokes and then started to suck on his son's warm full testicles. 

He wanted to give Connor everything even after this trip when they went their separate ways; Connor would never forget what he had experienced with him; how he had made him feel that no other man would come close to him he would be in his son's memory forever.

A cry of pleasure tore from Connor's lips as he taken to the back of that hot, tight throat. It took everything not to cum right in that moment. His eyes slipped shut, expression twisting in pleasure. He was being too loud, way to loud.

Lifting his hand from his father's hair, Connor bit down into his fist in an attempt to keep quiet. Haytham was right, Faulkner would definitely think something was up and probably attempt to break his way in. Connor was finding it hard not to moan though, so biting into something seemed like a pretty good option - even if it only muffled his moans. "Hah, father... Ngh," he moaned, trying to form words, "I will, hah, not last..." He cursed again as Haytham's fingers slid along a certain spot below the head, "...Much longer," he panted, squirming in the spot. He was so close, his mind was going blank.

Haytham pulled away from the warm testicles as he gently blew some air over them as he looked up at his son. Haytham moaned as he briefly sat up and undid his own pants so his cock could be free from its restraints. Haytham moaned as he felt his cock spring free, but looked up at Connor as he spoke with a purr, "then cum Connor, cum my son." He said as he returned to the leaking cock before him as he pushed it past his lips and down to his throat as he continued his motions of up and down, emphasizing his tongue and the tightness of his throat, he wanted Connor to cry out in pleasure, to call out his name, to know that he was the one who gave this kind of feeling.

As Haytham pulled back to sit up, Connor dragged his fist away from his lips, examining the small mark he'd left. It was only a small nick, but he had bitten hard enough to bleed. He hadn't felt it at all though, Haytham was that good with his mouth and hand. His eyes darted to his father as the man's cock was freed. Haytham was hard, really hard, and it sent a shiver down Connor's spine knowing he was the one who had caused that. 

That voice was to sinful, and those words left Connor's skin rising in goose bumps and a hot flash running through him. It did things to Connor that should be illegal, in fact, they probably were illegal. His eyes rolled back before closing as he was pulled back into that heat. His hand slid back down to grip his father's hair, tugging and pulling at the locks harshly. His toes curled in the sheets. White spots dancing behind his closed eyes and an unbearable heat pitting in his stomach. "Ah, I... Ngh," he panted, moans growing in volume. "Ahn, Haytham!" he cried in pleasure. His entire body stiffened as he climaxed hard down his father's throat. His hips shuddering with the effort to keep them from thrusting up.

Haytham groaned as his hair was pulled relishing at the feeling of how hard Connor was pulling at it. The pleasured sound of his name coming out of Connor's mouth sent a shiver down his spine, but he was more than ready to receive Connor's orgasm. Haytham was prepared to take Connor's hot load into his throat moaning as it spilled into his mouth and down into his throat. Haytham licked every bit of Connor up until he pulled away as the softening cock slipped out of his mouth. "Mmm...my son, so vocal," he purred as he he moved up Connor's body his cock brushing up against his son's as he loomed above Connor before he deeply kissed him.

Haytham swallowed all of it down, leaving Connor a little lost for words and breath for that matter too. He relaxed back, sighing out and letting his weight drop onto his palm. He felt hot, sticky but really sated. Words couldn't express just how satisfied he felt. Watching himself slip out of his father's mouth through glazed eyes, Connor ran a shaking hand through Haytham's hair before letting it drop to the bed. Then the man was moving up his body, pressing skin against skin and Connor felt that heat running through him all over again. He'd already cum hard, could he really go again? Letting his eyes drop coyly, he pressed his lips against Haytham's briefly before kissing him deeper. It was lazy on his side, but he was still recovering, it was no less passionate though.

Haytham moaned into the kiss as he pulled away, but as he pulled away he stroked Connor's stomach and chest as it traveled up before he ran his hand through Connor's hair. "You screamed my name....I rather like how you use my name, my son." Haytham chuckled as he nibbled on his son's lips as he rocked his cock against Connor's. Haytham pulled away as he rolled over to the side with a sigh as he closed his eyes, his cock pointing to the ceiling for the world to see.

Connor quirked a brow, leaning to that hand with a deep sigh. "Haytham," he breathed, almost as if he was testing the word on his tongue. It felt strange, addressing the man as such, but he had to say, he enjoyed the way it rolled off of his tongue. He pressed one last kiss to those tempting lips before Haytham was pulling away. "You are stopping there?" he asked in a light challenge, climbing over the man's body. "We are not finished, Haytham," he purred, trying to mimic the tone his father had used on him so many times before. Leaning down, he nuzzle into the crook of the other man's neck, pressing biting kisses there, intending to leave marks.

Haytham raised an eyebrow as he listened to Connor, a smirk formed on his lips as Connor moved on top of him, but a groan slipped past his lips as he felt Connor begin to kiss and bite his neck. "Mmm, I see that we are not finished...is there something else you wish of me...are you picturing maybe something more vigorous such as maybe my cock inside of you. Do you have the energy to be up for such an activity?"

Connor almost scoffed as his father asked him if he had the energy. He had fought off dozens of guards in one sitting, leapt through the woodland, travelled across the country, and Haytham was asking him if he could manage more sex? Lips curling into a grin, one he hid in Haytham's neck, Connor straightened his expression and pulled back to look his father in the eyes. "Try me," was all he said, trying to seem nonchalant. That was exactly what he was picturing, though he really had no idea what to expect.

Haytham knew what his answer would be, but the way Connor said it made his cock twitch in excitement. "Then I need you to lay down on your back. I'm going to prepare you for what's about to come and I have every intention of sucking on your cock while I do so, but I do require some form of oil...grease, anything to make this experience easier for you." Haytham may be a rough lover, but he never wanted to cause pain, never, no matter who he was with, especially now with Connor, he wanted Connor to feel nothing but pleasure.

Connor thought on it, listening to his father's silky words. He wasn't sure exactly what kind of preparation to expect, or even what this would feel like. He took the other man's word for it though. There was always the oil they used for the lamps... Pulling away from that tempting body, Connor looked for the oil in the bedside drawers. There was a stash of the stuff in every room somewhere, Faulkner had told him, even though Connor wasn't too bothered with fancy, oil lamps. Finding a small vial of the stuff, he handed it to Haytham. "Will this do?" he asked, though he was already on his back beside the man, rather impatient. He wasn't sure what else they could use, that was in the room with them anyway. He didn't quite fancy venturing out right now.

Haytham nodded with a smile as he took the vial and placed it off to the side before he moved off the bed and undressed completely before he got back on the bed and slide Connor's pants and breeches underneath off completely. "I want you completely naked...exposed, the way we both should be." Haytham purred as he hovered above Connor before he kissed him as he reached down and started to stroke his son's cock to bring it to a rise once again.

Connor arched his hips, trying to help his father pull off his breeches. It felt strange to be completely exposed like this, but there was something intimate about it. The corner of his lip quirked up into a small, almost shy smile. His hands slid up Haytham's sides, finger tips brushing along the skin in a feather light touch. His father looked good, really good, and Connor couldn't stop his eyes from raking hungrily over the man. One of those hands strayed, wrapping around Haytham's cock and stroking slowly. squeezing from the base up. As lips met his, Connor moaned, nipping at the man's lower lip, sucking it between his teeth, before swiping his tongue across it, wanting it deeper.

Haytham's felt his skin shiver as Connor ran his fingers along his side moaning ever so softly as Connor started to stroke his cock. Haytham couldn't help the smirk that formed as they kissed, as he felt Connor run his tongue over his teeth he was more than happy to make the kiss deeper as they open each other's mouth in a warm embrace. Haytham started to rock their bodies together specifically started to rock himself into his son's hand with a moan and a groan escaping his lips into the kiss.

Letting his father lead the kiss, Connor focused on letting his hands work and caress his body. One of them rubbing and stroking Haytham's hard cock, thumb circling the head and pressing into the slit. His other hand, traced Haytham's body, committing every dip and flaw to memory. Not that they were flaws to Connor. He tried to find Haytham's more sensitive spots; pressing into his navel and stroking along his spine and thighs, trying to find the places that would make him shiver. He wondered if Haytham was even as sensitive as he seemed to be himself... Pressing his body into Haytham's, Connor moaned as he felt there skin rub together. He wanted more, so much more. He wanted to be taken by Haytham, and just feel him so much he couldn't think about anything or anyone else.

Haytham pulled away from the kiss slowly as he looked down upon his son. Haytham moaned as those masculine calloused hands ran over his body especially as Connor focused on his cock, he was getting distracted from what he wanted to give Connor. "As m-much as I want to continue touching, kissing, and running our hands over everywhere...I want to give you something else to experience." Haytham slowly pulled away as he took the vial from the side of the bed. Haytham oiled up his first two fingers as he spread Connor's legs before he inserted his first finger inside of Connor beginning to stretch him then adding a second soon after as he began a scissoring motion, doing his best to touch that sensitive spot inside of his son. "Let me know if it hurts, but also if it feels good...there will be some pain, but that's the beauty of it before the pleasure comes a taste of pain."

Connor blinked up at his father, trying to regain some senses as the other man pulled away to talk to him. Savoring the taste of the man on his tongue, Connor took a deep breath, forcing his entire body to relax. "I want it too," he panted, bracing himself as Haytham moved to retrieve the vial. He didn't know what to expect. He knew it would hurt, but compared to what he felt on a daily basis, he was sure he could handle it. He had been stabbed and beaten within an inch of his life, sex couldn't be that bad, could it? Gripping the sheets, Connor tensed up as the first finger pushed in, it didn't hurt, but it did feel strange, really strange. A little uncomfortable if he was honest. "It is just," he wrinkled his nose up in distaste, "Weird," he murmured. It didn't get any better when the second slipped in either. This one started to hurt, enough to make him squirm slightly. "F-Father, it does not-" Connor cut himself short, hissing softly as those scissoring fingers brushed over something inside. He gave Haytham a questioning look, pressing his lips together as he tried to word what he'd felt. "T-that felt good there," he breathed, spreading open his legs, bending them slightly at the knee.

Haytham wanted to laugh at the expressions that his son was making, but he refrained as he focused on stretching his son, but he knew the moment he brushed that spot inside of Connor, Haytham smirked as he noticed how Connor didn't know what he was feeling all he knew that it felt good. "Mmm, and its only going to get better, that spot is the reason many men enjoy being fucked by another man." Haytham purred as he licked his lips as he continued to stretch his son, but then moving his fingers in and out faster as he rubbed and poked his lover's spot. "Just a little bit more, and you'll be able to handle a man of my size."

Connor was left squirming all over as his father rubbed over that spot, poking and prodding it, drawing breathy moans out of him. He was starting see why others enjoyed this. It wasn't a good as having his cock sucked, but there was no denying it felt good. In fact, if Haytham kept it up, Connor would probably cum just like this. It didn't take before he was hard and leaking again. "A man of, hah, y-your size?" he panted. He knew his father was big, really big, but now he thought about it, it was tight to get fingers inside, and Haytham's cock was a lot bigger than a couple of fingers.. How could that feel good? Only way was to experience. Relaxed, he pulled Haytham's face to his, nuzzling into his father's ear to murmur softly. "I want to try you inside."

Haytham was about to make a sarcastic remark regarding his size, but was startled as he was pulled to Connor, but shivered as he heard what his son said. Yes, that's what he wanted. Haytham nodded as he pulled away slowly, but then kissed Connor deeply as he pulled his fingers out of Connor. "I'll go slow...I don't want to hurt you." Haytham whispered against Connor's lips as he aligned himself at Connor's entrance. Haytham poured some oil into his own hand before he slicked up his cock with the oil, but then held onto Connor's waist as he started to slowly push himself inside. Fuck, his son was tight, he had never had sex with a virgin before and this was a whole new experience, he wanted to push himself completely inside, but he needed to go slow to let Connor adjust. "Fuck, you feel good...Connor." He said with strain as he felt his own cock pulse with need.

It hurt, it really hurt. Connor would gladly take a knife wound over this any day. How was this pleasurable? Even with the oil making it a little easier, it was still a stretch. Haytham seemed to be enjoying himself though. Connor tried to hide his pained expression, burying his face into Haytham's neck. His fingers dug into the man's shoulders, pressing hard enough to leave small, angry marks in the flesh. He didn't make a sound though, apart from deep, shaking breaths. "Keep going," he grit out, focusing on his father's scent, inhaling it to take his mind off of the stretch. He felt like he was being torn into two at the moment. He tried to relax, and slowly, he started too, it was hard though, every slight movement had his breath hitching and body tensing up all over again. "Y-yeah? I cannot say the same yet," he tried to sound lighthearted, though his voice just came out a little strained.

Haytham paused in moving as he leaned above the other as he pulled Connor into a kiss. "Shh...its going to get better...I promise," his voice ever so soft as he tried to console his son. Once he was completely inside he stilled as he reached down and stroked his son's cock. "I'm completely inside now, you can tell me when to move. I'll try my best to not cause you more pain." Haytham's voice was unsteady as he spoke, but it was hard for him to not move in and out of Connor, he felt so tight and good, but he wouldn't cause his lover more pain than necessary.

Connor nodded. It wasn't so bad now his father was inside, it was just getting used to the stretch. It took him a while, but a few, slow kisses to take his mind away from it, along with the hand wrapped around his length and he was getting used to it. It was definitely like nothing he'd ever felt before. Letting out a breath, Connor forced himself to relax with it. Nuzzling into his father's jaw, he trailed his lips down, brushing them over the pulse point before biting down hard, wanting to leave a mark. Satisfied, he licked the bitten spot before murmuring a soft "Move," just audible enough for Haytham to hear. He shifted his hips a little impatiently, drawing a soft groan out of himself. That wasn't bad..

Haytham groaned as his neck was bitten into glaring at his son a bit, but found the mark that was left to be quite endearing. Haytham nodded as he heard that word, Haytham adjusted his body till his upper body completely stood up as Haytham held onto Connor's hip with his other hand and slowly started to move in and out, looking at Connor's face for any sign of discomfort or too much pain, but it was becoming to much, his nature, the urge to fuck his son was coming to be to much. Haytham moaned as he increased the speed and the roughness as he rolled his hips to create a rhythmic motion as he angled himself to hit that sweet spot inside Connor repeatedly. "Fuck yes...oh god, you feel good." He moaned out as his nails dug into Connor's hip, while his other hand continued their strokes of Connor's cock.

Connor let slip a quiet, embarrassing noise as Haytham started to move. It was definitely uncomfortable, but bearable. His hands gripped Haytham's upper arms, fingers digging into his skin quite hard. His moans were soft, glazed eyes fixed on the man moving above him. Even though it was uncomfortable, he enjoyed it, strangely enough... It was just so intimate, and his father was the first person to make him feel this way. Connor pushed his head back into the bed, crying out as the pace got rougher and faster. When Haytham angled his hips, Connor couldn't think, his breath left him. It was that feeling again, but it was so much better this time. His back arched from the bed, body covered in sweat as he tried to pull Haytham's body to his. He moaned louder with every thrust. "H-haytham... Ahh.. There, hah, so good!" he cried, bucking his hips back to his father's thrust. He was so close already.

For a moment, Haytham questioned whether this had been a good idea or not, it appeared to him that Connor simply wasn't enjoying himself. Haytham was about to pull out, but then he heard his son moan, and arch against his cock. Haytham smirked as he watched how wantonly Connor's body responded. 

He never found someone to be so erotic, so passionate, Connor was a sight to behold. "C-Connor...yes, hnngh..." Haytham moaned out as he gripped and started to fuck his son with everything he could give him, now Haytham could show Connor, what it was like to sleep with a real a man, a man who knew what the fuck he was doing. 

"Mmm, yes, son, moan for daddy," he said as his kinky sighed came to the surface as he quickened his pace on Connor's cock as he repeatedly brushed against his prostate, his own cock pulsing at how Connor's muscles held onto his throbbing leaking member. He couldn't hold out much longer, but he would only cum once Connor came...he wanted to drive his son into a sexual euphoria.

Connor was so damn close. It was those words that sent him over the edge. With a cry of his father's name, Connor arched clear off of the bed, his legs wrapped tightly around the other man's torso, squeezing a little hard as he came. He couldn't breathe for a moment, his entire body shaking with the force of his climax. His inner muscles spasmed and tightened up, as did the rest of his body. He cursed in his native tongue over and over, muttering it under his breath. 

"H-hay... Haytham," he sighed out, slowly starting to come back to his senses. He still couldn't think though, and his body was trembling even as he came down from his sexual high. Damn, that had been nothing short of amazing. 

Haytham felt his ego swell as he watched Connor from the pleasure he was giving him. Haytham watched as the hot seed spilled onto his hand and Connor's stomach. Now that he knew Connor had cum fully satisfied he knew now that he didn't have to hold back anymore. Seconds after, Connor came Haytham emptied himself into his son with a hard thrust as he gasped out Connor's name as his cum left him in several spurts.

Haytham couldn't think and could hardly see straight, he simply couldn't remember the last time  been that turned on. Connor was something else, something special and that worried him. Haytham groaned as he slowly pulled, but once he did he collapsed next to Connor as he tried to catch his breath. He didn't know what to say for once his mind was simply blank.

Connor was, for a lack of better words, lost. As Haytham came, he let slip one, last soft moan, squirming at the sensation of being filled like that. It felt really strange against his insides, hot but not unpleasant at all. Taking a deep, shaking breath, he pressed a soft kiss against his father's neck, nuzzling into his skin for a moment as he attempted to calm himself down. He couldn't stop his trembling though, not yet, though it was calming down and settling. As Haytham pulled out, Connor slumped back against the bed, melting against it. 

As the pleasure started to fade, the aches set in, but Connor didn't seem bothered. He was feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time, and he guessed he had his father to thank for that. "That was... good," he murmured when he finally found his voice.

To put it simply Haytham saw stars as he came and the high he was on was euphoric. Haytham's breathing slowly calmed down as he laid down next to Connor. Haytham chuckled as he heard Connor then snorted as sat up. "Good? I'm better than good, lad." Haytham smirked at his son as he shakily stood up as he walked over to the water basin to clean up.

Connor scoffed and glanced over at his father. "What are you then?" he asked, and pushed himself to sit upright. He knew the answer, but he just wanted to hear what Haytham thought about himself. He wasn't bothered about cleaning up himself, not yet anyway. He was perfectly happy to laze about on the bed until he felt like moving. That, and he wasn't keen on the idea of his father seeing him with a slight limp to his step, especially since it was his doing. Connor personally thought it had been pretty mind blowing, especially for his first time, and it only got better, right?

Haytham turned to look at his son, "I simply inspire euphoric orgasms...or am I to assume you didn't just enjoy yourself?" Haytham smirked briefly before he started to clean off his sweat covered body and cum from his softening cock and hand. "I hope I didn't hurt you too bad...you'll be sore for a couple days assuming this doesn't happen again the mean time." Haytham paused as he thought about that, but shook his head as he tried to rid himself of those doubts and questions he had.

Connor chuckled, but he didn't deny it. "You do inspire them," was all he said. He wasn't going to lie when it was blatantly obvious that he had enjoyed himself. The whole ship probably knew just how much he had enjoyed himself. The pain wasn't much though, just different... It wasn't like he wasn't used to constant aches and pains in his line of work. His body was already battered and bruised, this was just something to add to it. "Assuming it does happen again, I want to be on top," he stated, more than asked. He didn't want to fuck Haytham, he just wanted control next time. If there was a next time, that was.

"You are more than welcome to ride my cock but you will never fuck me," Haytham said sharply then sighed softly as in did the tie that was in his hair. "Also, we should work on you being quieter considering our current living situation." Haytham looked at his son as he sat down on the bed once again before he pulled Connor into a kiss. "We will do this again sometime soon."

Haytham really didn't mince his words, and the way he spoke made Connor hot all over again. "We will see, father," he said nonchalantly. His lips curled up into a smirk, and he stretched out on the bed. That was for another time though, he would ride Haytham's cock next time, so long as he had some control... "And you will need a gag if you plan on keeping me." Typical for an Assassin, silent in every aspect aside from sex. It was probably because it was the only aspect he had little experience in, and he didn't exactly need to be quiet in it. He watched as the man lowered himself back to the bed and drew Connor in for another kiss. Sighing, he cupped Haytham's cheek, caressing it.

Haytham relaxed into the kiss as he felt Connor's hand on his cheek as he stroked it. It soothed him...calmed him and that, that made him uneasy. "I like the idea of gagging you...but I think I might just do that with my cock..." He whispered against his lips before he pulled away and laid back amongst the pillows.

Connor spluttered and blushed at the very implication. Looking away, he tried to think about something else, anything but the thought of Haytham's cock down his throat. "Do you think that will keep me quiet?" he uttered, trying to regain some composure and kill the burning blush on his cheeks. He was just being stubborn now, refusing to submit and go down to those words alone. A little longer and he'd have to get back to work, or he could have another, short kip whilst the sea was calm. It had been a pleasant journey so far, but he wasn't aware of the disruptions to come.

 Haytham's eyes dances with mischievous plots as he stroked Connor's hair. "I'm sure it will....but it sounds like the crew is stirring about so our little experiment will have to wait my son." Haytham purred before he kissed his son one more time before he pulled away and got off the bed in search of his clothes.

Connor frowned again, he was still unwilling to shift but he would have to. Sitting up, he barely restrained a groan as pain shot up his back. Damn, he really hoped this wouldn't impede his abilities much. It shouldn't, but he no doubt feel it as he was gliding over the rooftops. Trying not to let his discomfort show, Connor stood, hiding the slight limp to his step as he gathered his clothes to slip into. He would be fine, so long as no one asked any questions. "Are you staying here or heading up to deck?" he questioned, pulling on his shirt. He may as take the stretch home, so long as it only took about a day and they weren't delayed.

Haytham looked at his son briefly before he sighed and walked over to him. "Connor...lay down on your back. I should clean you up. You smell like sex boy and the crew will notice plus warm water will do you some good in regards to muscle aches." Haytham said as he ran a hand over Connor's shoulder before he walked over to water basin testing the temperature of the water.

To be honest, Connor hadn't noticed the smell, but then, it never really bothered him so much anyway. Haytham had a point though; if he stunk of sex it would raise suspicions. Without much argument, he laid back down on bed on his back, watching his father with mild interest. "Have you done this before?" he asked, not clarifying just what yet. "Cleaning another, I mean." He wondered just how Haytham would do it. Connor wasn't used to touches, it was only spending these last first days with the other man that he had truly come to enjoy these tender touches and find out just how sensitive his body actually was to the softer touches.

Haytham groaned internally as he heard the question, but he nodded slowly. "I have before... a long time ago." Haytham sighed as he wetted the rag with the warm water before he sat down and gently spread his son's legs before he started to clean up the cum and bits of blood mixed in being as gentle as he could while he massaged Connor's thigh lightly. "Last time I did this was 15 years ago give or take."

Connor tried not to shiver under the tender touch. He stared up at the ceiling, struggling to keep his eyes open. Eventually, he gave into it, letting them slide shut, enjoying the sensations lower. The rag was warm against his skin, and Haytham was being so gentle as he cleaned. It was strange to feel those strong, calloused hands, meant for killing, doing something with so much care. Haytham, Connor had learnt, was skilled with those hands. He tried to ignore the guilt welling up, brows furrowing together as he heard what Haytham said. His mother…he assumed, wait…it couldn't be his mother for he was older than 15 years…then who could it be? Another woman….or maybe a man? His thoughts then drifted back to his mother and began to wonder would she be disgusted in them? Or happy that they had found some peace together? It was a fine line, but Connor knew she cared, so just maybe... Maybe she could overlook this. He would never know, she wasn't here. "W-Who did you do this for? My Mother?"

Haytham briefly shook his head as he looked up at his son. "I did do this for your mother although she was more fussy about it. You're mother and I were together about 24 years ago because you're what 23-24 years of age so 15 years ago, the person I'm referring is William...we were close for awhile despite what Charles wanted." Haytham chuckled at a particular memory as he gently rubbed the soft cloth along his son's testicles and cock.

Of course. Connor had a decent concept of time, but only because of the seasons that passed. When it put two and two together, his mother had been before that, because otherwise, that would make Connor much younger than he is. "Johnson?" Connor spat the name out, glad to be rid of that man, and Charles that was an entirely different matter. That man would be dead, and soon. "And what did Charles want?" he pried, and the words would have come out laced in malice if that cloth hadn't have been rubbing along those parts when he'd said it. Instead, Connor's breath hitched and he shifted away from the touch.

Haytham chuckled then tried to soothe his son as he massaged his thigh briefly before he stood up and rinsed out the cloth in the basin before getting it warm again with the water. "Your tone of voice gives you away regarding who you view as enemies keep that in mind Connor." Haytham said as he sat back down as he eased the cloth in between Connor's legs and gently wiped in between his cheeks and under his testicles. "Charles wanted to be with me emotionally as well as physically and I couldn't do either one...so he has resentment for anyone I'm ever with..."

Connor wasn't trying to hide who he was enemies with. Staring, or more glaring, up at the ceiling, he tried to calm the heat in his cheeks. He could feel himself burning up, whether it was embarrassment at what Haytham was doing or because of where he was touching, Connor wasn't sure. "I thought you already knew who I view in that regard, father," he grumbled, much like a disgruntled, scolded pup. "Charles sees you in that respect?" That gave a whole new meaning to the word lapdog. It was surprising though, he had no idea that Lee saw his father in that manner. Not that Connor cared, Lee could resent him, for it would only add to the satisfaction of killing him.

"Yes, he does see me in that way as well as a mentor...so I wasn't surprised when he became attracted to me, but I didn't want or wish to indulge those notions...there all done.." Haytham tossed the rag aside as he moved as he leaned above Connor as he kissed him as he covered Connor 's body with his once again. "It'll be a long journey back home...think you can handle it with me and our 'situation'?"

Connor was pleased that he had managed to get through that without getting hard, even more so that he'd managed to keep quiet. "I feel fresh," he murmured against those tempting lips before he was pulled to a kiss. He respond with hunger and passion, as much as he could muster in his current state of mind. "As well as I can handle my blade," he responded confidently, a corner of his lip quirking upwards into a smirk. "Are you sure you can keep up with me?"

Oh this was too easy, "well that that just means you won't be able to handle this situation well at all." Haytham chuckled as he kissed his son again as he stroked his sides and stomach. "I can keep up with you and more...fuck you into this bed until it breaks, then the desk, and then against the wall...do you think you can handle that?" Haytham purred out against his lips as he nibbled and pulled at Connor's lower lip.

Even though Connor could feel himself blushing, he didn't back down. Not this time. "We both know I can handle one much better than you can, father," Connor retorted, trying to control the way his stomach tensed and his breath shuddered. "I do not think I can believe you until I experience it." His lips parted, before he was pressing forward for another searing kiss, before parting for breath. "You might put your back out, old man," he teased in challenge, grazing his fingers down Haytham's spine.

Haytham could only smirk at the tit for tat they were doing with each other, so, the lad could keep up with him physically as well as intellectually. "I guess there is only one way to find out, isn't there son?" He whispered as he began to grind his hips into Connor's. "But...for now we have our duties on deck..." Haytham grinned as he rolled off Connor and finished to get dressed for the day.

Connor would have laughed if he hadn't just been left hanging like that. Oh, Haytham would be getting payback for that one of these days, and that day would probably come sooner than later. Shaking his head and clearing his thoughts, Connor scoffed before getting redressed with a new vigor. The crew would later comment about how much more relaxed and at ease their Captain seemed to be and in this moment, Connor had found peace had hadn't felt since his mother's death…and he could hardly believe that Haytham was the reason for it.


	9. Broken Beds are Replaceable

The voyage back to Boston was a long one. They encountered a few hardships along the way, particularly ones that involved taking detours. It didn't matter though, for it was time well spent bonding. Connor had read his way through three of his father's journal's, and they seemed to open his eyes to the person his father truly was. This may have been a fair few years ago, but this was beginning to change Connor's perspective of Haytham. Maybe not his beliefs, but the person he was. They eventually made port in Boston, and Connor had learnt that Haytham had not been joking when he'd told him he'd fuck him into the bed until he broke it. Suffice the say, that had been a difficult one to explain to Faulkner.

Haytham's mind was clouded and confused, but at the same time at peace. The time spent with Connor had been good for them both, but he wanted to keep what they had strictly physical, but that was becoming increasingly difficult he was quickly developing feelings for his son...and he didn't know what to do about it, but for now he was quite content with fucking his son senseless. 

Haytham waited outside on the port for Connor to join him before he would extend his offer to Connor. Where the bloody hell was Connor? 

Connor was currently trying to explain the situation to Faulkner, in the least detail he could. He couldn't actually tell the man that he'd been fucked that hard into it that it broke, could he? Of course not. Eventually, he managed to get away, and walking onto the pier, he looked out for any sight of Haytham. He knew the other man had left the deck a while back, so he had probably been waiting a while. Eventually, he caught sight of his father, and walking over to him, he inwardly debated on the next plan of action. Next stop New York.

Haytham was about to look for Connor until he saw his son coming out of the ship. "That took rather long...we sail for New York in two days am I correct? But since we are resupplying I would like to sleep on my own bed so I extend this offer to you, you are welcome to stay at my manor until the ship is ready to sail once again, but it is your choice...son." Haytham said softly as stepped towards Connor with a glimmer in his eye.

That sounded tempting, real tempting. One last proper rest before they headed off again sounded nice, and this time he had no need to worry about being rudely awoken during the middle of it. With little thought, Connor smiled lazily and nodded. "I would like to accept that offer." It would be interesting to see his father's manor too. Though, he was mainly doing it for the rest. "And Faulkner stumbled upon the mess we left in my quarters," he explained, though didn't sound remorseful about  it at all. If anything, he sounded quite proud that he'd added to such chaos. Whatever the case, he was nonchalant.

Haytham nodded, but then paused with a chuckle as he heard about the bed. "I see...I probably should not fuck you so hard then, or...I guess we should see to it that we replace that bed of yours and on top of that, we should upgrade to a better bed as well. My back has become rather stiff due to that god forsaken bed of yours. Now, come along, we mustn't dawdle." Haytham briefly huffed as they walked together. Haytham walked over to a carriage and gave the man enough money and his address to his manor before he stepped inside. Haytham waited until Connor joined him before he tapped on the roof of the carriage to let the carriage driver know to depart.

Connor could have retorted with something incredibly cheeky, but he held his tongue for now. He personally thought there was nothing wrong with the bed, but then, he had spent most of his years on a thick blanket on the floor, so anything was an upgrade to that. He was definitely surprised at how rough Haytham could be between the sheets, and Connor was surprised even more by how much he enjoyed it. There was blood and a lot of bruises, and Connor had tested himself by climbing right up to the crow's nest a few times a day - just to ensure the aches and pains didn't slow him down. It worked, and by pushing himself through it he was slightly more confident. Finally, he let himself slip as he followed his father into the carriage. "Are you sure it is the bed, and not your age that is the problem with your back?" he teased in that dry manner of his.

Haytham eyed the other carefully, but chuckled as grabbed Connor's chin roughly as he pulled him in for a kiss. "Do you really think its my back considering the fucking I gave to you this morning...over your desk? I believed you moaned quite loudly when I fucked you hard and I'm quite confidant that a weak back couldn't do that or should I fuck you gently from now on because of my old age." Haytham growled as he pressed a firm hand to his son's crotch.

Connor had not expected that kind of reaction, even though he should have.. Considering that's all they'd been doing a lately. Not that he wax complaining about that. He bit into Haytham's lower lip roughly. "If you want to do it gently, feel free too. I know you need to rest more with your age," he replied coolly, despite the hand gripping his crotch. Connor bucked up, before pushing his father back against the carriage seats. 

He knew that Haytham was twice the man anyone half his age, and he wondered just what he was like in his prime. Even at his age, Haytham could quite easily keep up to speed with Connor, and in terms of strength, Connor had never struggled more to pin a man. He still couldn't help but tease about the man's age though, even though he knew just what he was capable of. 

Knocking his father's hat off, he pulled the man closer for another searing kiss, trying to dominate it this time around.

Haytham had a feeling he knew where this was going and he was surprisingly okay with he idea of getting physical in a public setting like a carriage with a window on both sides of it. Haytham's groan turned into a moan as he was kissed again, but continued to palm his son's crotch when Connor bucked into his hand. Haytham gripped at Connor as he tried to pull Connor into his lap before he pulled away from the kiss briefly so that he could kiss and nibble on his lover's neck and jawline as he spoke, "try and be quiet, we don't need all of Boston knowing that we are sodomites."

Public indecency had never bothered Connor, and there was something strangely thrilling about doing it like this. People could see into the carriage and they could definitely hear the goings on inside. Straddling Haytham's lap, Connor ground into his palm, already letting slip soft, breathy moans. He didn't care who heard him, but he wasn't exactly on good terms with the guards as it was, so maybe keeping the noise down would be a good idea. Although, no one knew him like they knew Haytham, no one even knew his real name. Not even his own father. 

Wiping those thoughts from his mind, Connor focused on the lips moving against his neck. Busying his hands with tugging ruthlessly at his father's briefs, he pulled them down enough just so he could pull that impressive length out into the open. Maybe it was a bad idea being on top; he wouldn't be able to keep his composure with a cock up his ass. Ah well. Wrapping a calloused fist around Haytham's cock, he stroked him slowly, teasing his thumb through the slit and around the head.

Haytham groaned as he felt those hands working on his pants and then his son's strong hands were wrapped around his cock. Haytham moaned as he bucked into his hand. Haytham worked on undoing Connor's pants before he reached inside and started to stroke his son's cock the moment he took it out as his lips sought out Connor's as he kissed him. Haytham increased the speed of his hand the moment he noticed how close they were to his home. "We don't have much time Connor...we have to do this f-fast..." Haytham moaned as he felt the pleasure course through his body.

Connor cursed, burying his face in Haytham's neck in an attempt to muffle his growing moans. He spread his legs a little, knees either side of Haytham's hips. His free hand gripped at his father's clothes, fisting it tight as the other stroked along Haytham's cock. His breath fanned out along the others neck as the younger of the pair panted hard, his length already beginning to leak. Connor started thrusting, desperate for that quick release before they reached the manor. He carried on pumping his father, thumb pressing into the head and underneath it. Dammit he was getting so close. His hands tightened, body tensing up, and small, breathless moans slipped out.

Haytham bucked into Connor's hand repeatedly as he breathed hard against his neck with pants and moans, his body tensed as felt his pleasure building and he knew that he would cum soon with the pace on his cock. "C-Connor...hngh fuck...I'm going to cum." Haytham moaned out as he kissed and then bit into Connor's neck as he left small love bites on his neck, a few seconds later and he came into his son's hand as he quickened his pace on the large member in his hand as his fingers repeatedly glided over the tip to enhance the feeling. "Cum for me, son." He wanted to see Connor's face as he came and his body felt against his body as he straddled his lap.

Connor's mouth fell open, his hips twitching down into that rough palm. He was so damn close. He moaned a little too loudly as Haytham spilt over his palm, and then bit into his neck. His breathing coming out in heavy, loud pants. His legs opened up a touch, and as Haytham murmured those sinful words in his ear, he came and hard. He buried his face in Haytham's neck, biting into the supple flesh to muffle his heated groan, his body gently trembling against the other man's. "Haytham..." he purred, cursing under his breath, wanting nothing more than to collapse on top of his father and drown in his warmth and scent.

Haytham enjoyed watching his son cum and then hearing his name on his son's tongue sent shivers down his spine. "Connor...Mmm, you have an erotic attractive looking orgasm face..." Haytham chuckled reached into his pocket and took out his handkerchief as he wiped the cum on his hand then cleaned his own cock as well as Connor's hand before he tossed the cloth out of the carriage window. Haytham then looked at Connor softly as he whispered against his lips, "you're going to be the death of me; you're intoxicating."

"Thank you," Connor said softly as his father took the time to clean him up. He curled his back in an attempt to stretch out in the small space. He tried not to react to such words, but he could feel himself blushing. What could he say to that? Thanks? Nope, it just made him sheepish and flustered, and he looked away. "I could say the same about you," he murmured, to both statements. Looking at Haytham from the corner of his eyes, he gave a small smile, moving to steal a quick kiss before finally climbing off of that tempting body and tucking himself away. Well, that was a nice way to pass the trip. He wondered if anyone managed to catch them in the act. He looked out of the window, but leant slightly closer to the other body beside him. He never was one for words, and if they weren't in a carriage and had more time, Connor would have shown Haytham just how much those words had affected him.

Haytham leaned into the kiss briefly as he watched his son move off his lap while he tucked himself back in, and found himself enjoying the body next to him as he decided to remain quiet for the rest of the trip. Haytham quietly stared out the window as he tried to gather his thoughts as he made sure his appearance was acceptable. Haytham smiled ever so slightly as the carriage stopped at the front entrance to his manor. Haytham stepped out of the carriage and took in the scenery placed before him with a smile. It was good to be home. 

Haytham tipped the coachmen, before he turned his attention to Connor with a nod. Haytham certainly was looking forward to a home cooked meal, but his instincts was telling him something...something wasn't right here...someone was in his home, and he began to  pray that it wasn't Charles.

Connor enjoyed the rest of the journey. The silence between them was comfortable, and Connor took a rare moment to enjoy the scenery. He never got the chance to do that, too busy homing in on a target or avoiding the patrolling soldiers. The city was actually quite calm, alive with people. This was definitely the richer end of Boston. As the carriage came to a halt, Connor stared out to the Manor. It was impressive. Haytham had done well for himself money wise. 

Stepping out of the carriage, he froze in front of the impressive building. His fingers toyed with the release of his hidden blade. Something wasn't right. He sensed the change in Haytham, somebody was in the manor. Somebody Connor would like to run his blade through. Without thinking, Connor headed forward, and barged straight into the manor as if he owned the place. He was delighted by the company they had; it was the one man he wanted to meet, the one who had been behind his mother's death. 

Charles had intentions of greeting Haytham. There were urgent matters that needed discussing, but it was the wrong Kenway who came barging through the doorway. Their eyes met, and Connor was on him, like a starving dog on meat. Haytham be damned, this man needed killing. Charles gave as good as he got though and it was a tussle, but Charles was unarmed and it was he who ended up pinned to the wall with the hidden blade up against his throat.

"Connor!" Haytham yelled out as he ran past him, by the time he had gotten inside, Haytham saw the tussle, but couldn't find an open spot to get involved before Connor pinned Charles to the wall. "Connor, stop this madness!" Haytham growled out as he looked between his son and his oldest friend. No....the time hadn't come for him to choose between the Templars and his son, no, not now.

Haytham walked up to Connor as he placed a tight hand on his shoulder as he close behind him as he pressed his body against Connor's back, refusing to unclick his hidden blade, no, he wouldn't draw it yet. "Connor...don't do this, not when we haven't had a chance to properly talk about him and your mother. Son, don't make me choose not yet.." Haytham was conflicted and he was surprised by how conflicted he was. Back at the church, he wouldn't have hesitated to run his son through, but now....now, he didn't want any harm to come to Connor.

Yet, Connor was also hesitating. There was no fear in Charles' eyes, and that only served to piss Connor off further, but he didn't run him through. It would be so easy to slit his throat. Why was he hesitating?! He could hear his father pleading with him. Reluctantly, he let his hidden blade slide back into place, and with a frustrated growl, he backed off. Only for Haytham. Whether or not he would regret this later, Connor wasn't sure, but for now, Charles lived to see another day. He backed off to give Charles some space, ensuring to put a decent amount of distance between them. 

Charles straightened and composed himself, eyes fixating on Haytham. "I hope there is good reason for a savage to be present in the manor, sir," he stated rather blandly, and if looks could kill, Charles would have spontaneously combusted with how Connor was staring at him. He knew exactly who it was. The boy who had been causing the order so much trouble, and why Haytham hadn't killed him yet was an entirely different matter.

Haytham released the breath he had been holding when Connor stepped away from Charles, but he couldn't believe what he heard next. Haytham moved around Connor as he pinned Charles to the wall. "This savage!? Is my son! This savage is the assassin you created! This savage is the man who just spared your life now because of my request so some common decency and respect is in order Charles!" Haytham barked at his friend as he glared at him before he roughly let him go and stepped away. 

Haytham then turned to the servants and in a relatively calm voice said, "I would like dinner to be prepared in the dining room around 6 pm tonight. I also require some of the wine from my cellar to be brought out and my son will be staying with me this evening so show him the same respect you would show me." He said to the startled frightened servant.

There was two completely different reactions to Haytham's outburst. Though they were both shocked, Connor seemed pretty pleased with the ordeal. Even though he was the one who had previously held a blade to Charles' throat, he had been pleaded with, yet when the other man spoke against him, well, the reaction had been completely different. A small smile pulled at Connor's lips as he glanced to his father.

Charles on the other hand as inwardly fuming. Haytham had knowingly invited an assassin into his home, and not only an assassin, but one that had been continuously foiling their plans and slaughtering their men. Yet, he simply asked if there was good reason for his presence and he was scorned. "My apologies," he said lowly, looking between the two Kenways. "I would like to talk to you about some serious matters though." He wouldn't say what about though, not in front of Connor. Who was currently biting his tongue and trying not to flip out on the man again.

Haytham sighed as he nodded. "Alright that's fine. Just give me a moment." Haytham turned to Connor with a brief nod as he said, "Let me show you the room you'll be staying in." Haytham said tensely as he walked with a side glance to Charles then to Connor. Haytham made his way upstairs once Connor started to follow him as he made his way to his own bedroom first. Haytham took off his hat and jacket and placed it on the coat rack. "You'll be sleeping in the room that's connected to mine. You can enter into my room and back to yours through this door...or if you choose you can stay with me, but I think it best we keep up appearances."

Connor never let Charles see his back, even as he walked away from him, he was overly cautious about turning away from the man without keeping an eye on him. Following Haytham upstairs, he was led into the first large bedroom, which turned out to be Haytham's, which led to the one Connor would be staying in. Whilst he was perfectly happy to take his own bed to keep up appearances, he would probably find his way in beside Haytham, if only for the warmth of another body. He found he had never slept better with Haytham beside him. That was only if he had trouble sleeping though, and if he did sneak into the older man's bed, it would be in the dead of night. "That is fine," he replied, already slipping into the conjoining room to take a small look around. 

Charles waited rather patiently, making his way to the office for privacy.

"I will be with Charles for a little bit. Now if you'll excuse me." Haytham said briefly before he headed downstairs and into his office. Haytham sat down behind his desk as he took a look at Charles. "Now what is this important business you needed to speak to me about, Charles?" Haytham sighed with a annoyance as he rubbed his forehead.

Connor nodded his acknowledgement. He had two choices now: he could either stick around and make himself comfortable, or attempt to eavesdrop on the conversation. The latter would be harder, considering just who he intended to eavesdrop on, and it would be an invasion of his father's privacy. So, he just took a look around his room, impressed by the size of it. There wasn't much in it aside from the bed, a dresser, and a bedside cabinet. 

Meanwhile, Charles debriefed Haytham on all of the goings on in the order. Including the movements of the British. "Now sir, I have received an order from Washington to attack, but their numbers are far greater, and that incompetent fool fails to see that.  The patriots will be slaughtered if we don't end him."

Haytham sat in his chair, calmly listening to what Charles told him. Haytham rubbed his forehead as he thought about what they should do next. "Connor and I are heading to New York, we will due our best to find out about where and when the British are moving their troops. Washington is indeed a fool, but we may just have to aid them and give him guidance to where the British are moving so he can adjust his troops. He may be a fool, but we need to find another way to dishonor him then by having him killed." Haytham said with a frustrated groan annoyed at how little information they had, bloody Connor had ruined his information network.

Charles frowned at that information. "Is it really wise to be taking the Assassin with you? Do you forget that it is by his doing that we have so little information?" That was his way of saying he was worried for Haytham's safety. Connor was no meager fool that could be dealt with easily. He knew Haytham could take care of himself but if Connor did choose to kill him, it would be a struggle between the pair. "Sir, if anything happened to you, the order would be in ruin, and I-" Of course, he cut himself off there. He could travel to New York but that then left Washington in complete charge, and well, the places would be in ruins by the time he returned. His heart was conflicted between his duty and the man before him. He looked up to Haytham. Why he could not tell the man what he felt, he wouldn't know. Aside from the subtle hints he left around..

Haytham looked up at Charles a light smile on his face as he listened to Charles's concern. "I will be fine and I'm not worried about Connor...he's my son, Charles. I can't just ignore that, there is still a chance we could come to some sort of peaceful terms...and in the end, Connor may kill me or I him, but that will be between us. The order will be fine in your hands and you will move on from me. I still believe in what we do, so I know you can handle it." Haytham said as he stood up and walked over to Charles as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Relax, old friend."

Charles froze as he listened to those words. They didn't ease his concern much, but at least he knew it was better to stay out of the man's business, as much as it pained him to do so. "I would still rather have you alive than dead," he said quietly, casting a glance to the hand on his shoulder. It made him a little hot under the collar. "So please, take care. I honestly do concern about your... allegiances," he continued. How much he'd like to kiss the man he admired so much, but if he were to be rejected... Well, it would probably damage the relationship between them. If he knew about what was going on between Haytham and Connor, well, that wouldn't be very game. He placed a hand on the one on his shoulder, another subtle hint.

Haytham chuckled as he nodded. "I'll be fine and you need to watch your own back. Connor is quite intent on killing you, I can only distract him for so long until I somehow manage to convince him otherwise." Haytham glanced down at the other's hand with a sigh. "Charles...your concern is touching, but I am Grandmaster for a reason."

Charles smiled as the other chuckled. Such a nice sound. "I will be fine. I figured he had it in for me the moment he walked through the door," he said lightly, eyes creasing at the corners. "My apologies sir. I do not doubt your abilities, but it still worries me." He gave that hand a small squeeze before turning his gaze down. They were so close, and Haytham was such an attractive man. Just a little closer and they'd be touching. He did just that, inching just that little bit closer, subtle movements, take it slow.

Right at that moment, Connor came in with no prior warning. Not even a small knock at the door. "Father, forgive me, I just-" he paused, looking between the two. His mouth moved but no words came out. Well this certainly seemed intimate, and Charles may as well have been in his lap with how close he was sitting. 'Lapdog,' Connor thought bitterly, making no move to hide the disdain on his face.

Haytham noticed Charles movements and it found it rather amusing about how close he was moving to him, the smell touches and gestures, even the looks. Charles had it bad for him, but the worse part of it was that he knew how Charles felt for him, but he didn't let him know. 

Haytham looked up at the sudden intrusion groaning as he glared at his son, "Connor, son, we really should work on your lack of manners." Haytham noticed how his son was looking at him and Charles, a side thought ran through his mind whether Connor was simply annoyed about Charles being here, or it was because of Charles being physically close to him. He would test this theory. "Is there something you needed?" Haytham asked as he leaned into Charles as he gently rubbed his shoulder.

There were two completely different reactions in the room again. Charles glanced at Haytham for a second then back to Connor. Haytham was rubbing his shoulder, and if it wasn't just one of the most glorious things he'd ever felt. He tried to hide how hot he felt from that touch alone. He had to stayed composed and vigilant. 

Connor, on the other hand, was very much offended just by the presence of this monster. Then when he'd seen how close the pair were, it just kicked his anger up a notch. Then his father had the audacity to begin rubbing. Was he purposely pissing him off here? "Did I interrupt something?" He asked, though hardly sounded remorseful. He sounded more like he was ready to run the pair through.

"We were having a conversation about New York and what our purpose is for going, so no, you actually came in at good point." Haytham said smoothly nearly a purr as he looked at his son with a that look he gave him ever so frequently when he put him up to a challenge. "Now is there something you needed, Connor? Is this something that needs to be discussed in 'private'?" Haytham asked as he leaned his body into Charles as he looked at his friend while he moved his hand briefly up to Charles's neck and hair before he removed his hand and walked behind his desk and sat down once again.

Charles barely managed to control his breathing, and as Haytham broke away, he sat. He didn't trust his legs after such a touch, and he was left craving so much more of it. Was that an affirmative to his advances? It seemed like it. He wondered what would become of this? Looking between the two Kenways, he finally let his eyes settle on Haytham.

Connor, certainly not one to be outdone, rounded the desk to stand in front of his father's chair. Staring the man in the eye, he placed his hands on the arm rests, and leaned in towards Haytham's body. "I am sure Charles would like to hear this just as much as you would."

Haytham should have known that Connor would act rashly, but he didn't think he would actually go through it. Haytham watched his son carefully, but found himself wanting to pull his son into his lap and ravish his body, but he remembered that Charles was right across from his desk. Haytham glanced at Charles then back to his son as he spoke whilst he leaned back into his chair as he crossed his arms across his chest, "Oh...really? Then do speak, Connor, what do you have to tell me that can be said in front of Charles?" Haytham asked as he looked into his son's eyes, but he was quickly realizing that he didn't view Connor as just a fuck, but a lover now, someone he was becoming attached to.

Connor pulled back then, not so rude as to not address them both. He stood at the side of the desk, looking between them both, though his eyes lingered on Haytham. He looked good in that chair, Connor wouldn't mind settling between his legs. 

Charles looked at him almost expectantly, hoping that this was worth the interruption. 

"These redcoats, if we are to retrieve the information from, is there somewhere you plan to take them?" The only place Connor could think of was the Aquila. Then it wasn't wise to do stuff like that in front of the crew. "And while we are all here, I would like to question you both about what happened to my people, my mother." He looked pointedly at Charles then.

Haytham leisurely spread his legs as he thought about it for a few moments then nodded as he tilted his chair back ever so slightly. "Fort George will do, its under my control and its in New York, we will take them there. I will contact some of my men when we reach New York."

Haytham then paused surprised by the switch in subject, he knew what had really happened, but he wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell him the information. Haytham didn't want Connor though to hear the information from anyone else. He owed his son the truth. "Charles despite my orders continued the investigation of a particular native site, and that's how he ran into you in the forest, but he didn't set fire to your village and neither did the Templars. It was the Seven Years War and many natives sided with the French, and I'm assuming your village was under suspicion so under Washington's introduction and orders he set fire to multiple villages...which included your village. Is there something else you wish to add Charles?"

Charles thought back briefly. It must have been the native woman that Haytham had played away with in the past. So, she had perished in that fire? It was none of his concern. 

Washington? He had played a part of this? Connor felt betrayed, completely betrayed. Still, he rounded on Charles, hardly giving him the chance to speak. "You were still there. You threatened me and my people. If you had not have knocked me out, I could have saved her," he said, voice dangerously low. "You sought someone out. Why?! What were these investigations about?!" 

Charles frowned. "I did not set fire to your village, neither did I harm any of your people," he began, and Connor had to bite his tongue. "I simply wanted information, for, as your father says, an investigation." That was all he said, anything more to reveal wasn't his to say. "I have nothing more to add."

Connor was fuming, he was being fed lies, and to top it all off, Washington was the one who ordered his village to be burnt. "You had no qualms about rendering me unconscious, who knows what you did to the others."

"Connor..." Haytham said firmly as he looked at his son. "You're picking a fight now where there isn't one. I'm not going to say Charles is innocent, he shouldn't have ignored my orders and he shouldn't have harmed a child, but your hatred needs to be pointed elsewhere. Maybe you would have died in that fire with your mother no one knows what would have or could have happened...its time to move on, son." Haytham said softly as he stood up as he took a few steps toward his son. 

"Its time son, Ziio, wouldn't want your heart to be filled with hatred and thoughts of the past." Haytham said softly as he ran his hand over his son's shoulder then up to his hair. Why was he so concerned about Connor? He wanted to hold and comfort his son, but not just that, he wanted to kiss him and actually comfort not his son, but his lover.

Connor's eyes snapped up to his father. He was not going to let this drop, it was something he could have prevented. "I could have saved her." What would have happened had that fire never been? He had no doubt that someone else would have come after the village but.. "Mother would have not rested until somebody paid, and I will do the same. She would not have stopped until our people were safe, and I will do the same," he said quietly, seemingly calmed. He would have backed away from the touch any other time, but he was used to it now, and it really did help to soothe him. "How long have you known it was Washington's doing?" he questioned. If he ever crossed the man again, he would be on the wrong end of a blade. 

Charles stood then, straightening himself up and pulling his jacket in tighter. "Washington has always been a coward." Watching their interactions pained him slightly, and he suddenly felt that bitterness consume him. There was something more between the two. Something happened on that voyage after Church.

"No...we don't know that son and I know you would have done anything and everything to save her. We will do what it takes to protect your people, but Connor you need to let this anger go before it consumes you. Your mother would want you to be happy not seeking revenge at every turn. I've known about Washington for awhile, but I wasn't sure when or how to tell you since you were focused on Charles. I also wasn't sure if you would have believed me." Haytham said softly as he stepped closer to his son. 

He hadn't realized how badly damaged his son was. Haytham wasn't one for constant touching, but his son needed this. This was about being a father and a lover. Haytham continued to stroke his hair as he leaned in and pressed his forehead against Connor's. "I miss your mother too, but we have to move on, for us and for her despite our different allegiances."

Connor took a deep breath, and let the tension go with it. It had haunted, and would continue to do so until he died. Everyone he turned to was corrupted, everyone he could call an ally was against who he was. At least he could still save his people, they came first, and until they were free from harm, he would not stop. Maybe it was time to pay Washington a visit. After New York, of course, he would help his father first. He looked up as a forehead pressed against his. There was so much more he could say, but he would have to let it rest. "Ratonhnhaké:ton," he said softly, fondly as he looked straight into Haytham's eyes. 

Charles stared, confused by the whole ordeal. Since when had Haytham decided to step up and be a father? There was definitely something more between them, and the word Connor spoke, it definitely wasn't English. It sounded suspiciously Mohawk. 

Connor remembered reading in the man's journals about the name his mother giving him being Connor, and that was a lie. "That was the name she gave me."

Haytham felt nervous when Connor didn't say anything, but then he heard what Connor said. Haytham finally knew his son's real name. Haytham found himself smiling as he chuckled lightly. "I'll tell you something...I only called your mother Ziio because I couldn't even pronounce her full name, but I will try with yours, Rat--onhn--haké:--ton..." Haytham said in a horrible accent, but he slowly managed to say his son's name. "I'll stick with Connor, if you don't mind." Haytham said as he peered into the eyes that belonged to Ziio and he knew that despite his son being an assassin he wasn't going to let Connor slip through his fingers like he had his mother. 

Haytham wanted to kiss him, but he couldn't so he slowly stepped away from his son with a cough before he turned his attention to Charles. "I apologize for the interruption Charles, but it appears things have been sorted out." 

The attempt at pronouncing his name only served to make Connor laugh. "I thought that would be the case," he responded softly, the amusement clear in his tone. "Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kaniehtí:io," he spoke fluently, the names just rolling off of his tongue. He really thought fondly of her, and he still couldn't help but wonder what she would think to their allegiance. Now Connor knew the truth behind her death, it was a little bit easier to respect Haytham, even though he felt betrayed by the true man behind it, Washington. "That is fine, the name has kind of grown on me," he admitted, though his true name would always be his one and only. 

Charles watched the interaction between them, and he took Haytham's words as he queue to leave, though he would more than likely hang around the manor. "Yes sir," he nodded towards his Grand Master and took to leave the room in that moment. He took his time, lingering slightly around the door before making to leave.

It had been a long time since he heard Ziio's real name and it made him feel at ease for some reason, but hearing the way Connor spoke sent shivers down his spine. "Well...Connor suits you despite it not being your real name." Haytham was about to say something else to Charles, but noticed he had left the room already. "Connor...we really must work on you showing your emotions for everyone to see, you can be quite predictable." Haytham let out an aggravated sigh as he sat back down. "Charles will probably be around the manor until we leave for New York. I hope you understand that."

Connor seemed to relax even further as Charles left the room. He felt at ease without that lapdog constantly staring him down, and although he had calmed down, the man was still on his hit list. 

Even though it wasn't his real name, the way his father said it was still enough to send a shiver down his spine. Especially when it was being murmured in his ear during their more intimate times. "I have nothing to hide, let them see," he said, as if it was nothing. If somebody pissed him off, they would soon know about it. He really wore his heart on his sleeve, but he had never known any different. "If they have a problem with it, they can confront me about it." And swiftly be put back in their place. This was why he was always better with actions than words.

Haytham groaned as he rolled his eyes, but he admired Connor in some way to be able to express himself like that, he simply couldn't let people know how he felt about things, he had never been good at conveying in thoughts and emotions ever since Birch came into his life. "Well as long as it doesn't get you killed then thats fine with me." Haytham looked his son up and down with a smirk playing across his lips as spoke, "I have seen all of you so I am sure there is nothing to hide, but is there something else we should discuss for now?"

Connor smirked lazily. "I am not the easiest to kill," was all he said, and Haytham should know that. He had survived so far, and managed to take many a dangerous folk out before and would continue to do so. He had been shot, stabbed and beaten within an inch of his life, and here he was, still standing firm. "What else is there to discuss?" he questioned, genuinely interested to know if his father wanted to talk about something else. He had discussed his mother and the plans for New York, was there something he'd missed? As side from the fact that he wanted to push his father into the chair and crawl between his legs. "There is something I would rather be doing than discussing." 

Eavesdropping on the conversation through the door, Charles frowned at Haytham's words. Seen all of him? What was that supposed to mean? Literally or mentally?

Haytham raised an eyebrow as he leaned back against his chair as he spread his legs ever so slightly. A word game it is then. "Is there now? What might that be Connor? What would you rather be doing? Play a game perhaps? Stretch those muscles?" Haytham purred out as he looked at his son.

Connor smirked wider. "Stretching my muscles sounds good, and what kind of games are you suggesting?" He leant forward, palms on the desk as he stared at his father. He guessed he could attempt to humour the man with his little word game. Even though it was exactly his thought, it wouldn't hurt to try. He knew what kind of game he would like to play, but that could wait; he wanted to see what the other man suggested.

If Charles could get any closer he would. What the hell were they talking about? It was nothing relevant to their plans tomorrow. Why were they playing games?

"Well it would be a very exhilarating but exhausting kind of game. You'd have to be at your best, but I promise you'll enjoy it." Haytham licked his lips as lifted up his hand and gestured with his finger for his son to come to him. "Unless you're interested in playing a game according to your rules." Haytham was slowly getting tired of these games, he simply wanted Connor in his lap or in between his legs.

Connor chuckled softly and slipped around the desk. "I believe we should begin with one of my games, then we can try something a little more... Exhilarating," he suggested, and before giving his father time to even dwell on the thought, he was kneeling between his spread legs. With a suggestive look, he licked his lips, and fingered the hem of Haytham's pants. "What do you think?" He didn't make a move to do much more; he just wanted to see the other man's reaction.

Haytham nearly moaned at the sight of Connor in between his legs, fuck, he simply wanted Connor's mouth already. "I do like the sound of that." Haytham said softly as he looked down at his son his pants growing uncomfortably tight as he pushed himself against Connor's hand. His cock simply wanted to be free, he was already half hard when they were first discussing these games, but now he was completely hard begging to be touched by Connor. "I will trust this game of yours."

Nice reaction. Connor's eyes flickered down to the bulge, and he palmed at it slowly. Leaning forward experimentally, he nosed the bulge through the cloth, because closing his lips around it and sucking until it was good and wet. Honestly, he had no idea what he was doing, just teasing. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of musk and arousal, before pulling the offending material down just far enough to enable him to pull that impressive length out. Haytham was so hard already, and Connor moaned at the sight of it. He didn't know if he would be able to fit it all in, but he would try. Licking the head experimentally, he hummed at the taste. He lips soon closed around it, smacking them noisily around the flesh before slurping loudly. The taste wasn't bad at all, and Connor lapped at the head, pushing his tongue through the slit as his hand gripped the lower half to stroke. He squeezed his hand a little, hollowing out his cheeks and taking as much of that big cock into his mouth as he could manage.   
   
Charles had stopped eavesdropping the moment he heard word of the game, and then the moan Haytham let slip. It was quite obvious what was going on between the two. He needed time alone to figure out how to go about this new development.

Haytham let out a soft moan as he felt Connor lick his tip, it sent a shudder down his spine. Haytham gasped as he felt Connor's lips descend down upon his cock as he started to move up and down. Haytham looked down as he watched more and more of his cock go into his son's mouth. "Y-Yes, oh fuck yes." Haytham moaned as he reached down and ran his fingers through his hair. Haytham tried to not buck into his lover's mouth, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

Haytham made the nicest sounds, especially when he cursed. He took about half of that length into his mouth, eyes closing in concentration. He wasn't actually sure what he was doing, he just tended to copy what he thought felt good whenever his father did this to him. He sucked hard, running his tongue up and dish the underside as he bobbed his head. His hand rubbed along the rest of Haytham's cock, sometimes slipping down to cup and caress his balls. Slurping a little nosily. Connor pulled right up to the head to lick at, then sucked him back into his mouth. Trying to pry more of those wonderful sounds out.

Where had Connor learned these actions or was he copying him? Haytham could hardly focus, he nearly gave into his own instincts simply to thrust into Connor's mouth, but he didn't want to gag him and make him uncomfortable, but it was becoming increasingly difficult not to do. "God yes, just like that..." Haytham moaned out as he failed to keep himself quiet, but when Connor started to caress his balls and then pay attention to his head, he simply couldn't handle it anymore. "I'm going to cum, Connor, I can't hold it in.." Haytham groaned as his grip on his son's hair tightened as tried to last longer, but when Connor descended upon his cock again that was it, he felt his balls tighten as he started to cum hard into Connor's waiting mouth.

Connor swallowed a little then jerked back, a little taken aback by the taste. The rest of Haytham's cum hit his face and hair, covering him in the hot, white substance. It wasn't exactly an unpleasant feeling, but it shocked him, just as much as the taste had. Licking his lips, he stroked Haytham dry, half lidded eyes fixed on the leaking cock in his hands. He wanted to see Haytham though, wanted to take in his expression, so he looked up, and the sight alone left him feeling flustered. "Father, you look..." he panted, hands slowly stroking along Haytham's thighs now as he tried to find the right word to describe it. "Your face is so erotic," he stumbled over the words, struggling to put words to what he saw. Connor would happily do this every day if it meant experiencing those noises and that face every time.

Haytham's breathing slowly slowed down as he came down from his orgasm, but his son covered in his cum made his cock twitch with excitement. Haytham let out a tired laugh as he looked down at his son. "You did an excellent job, how can I not look like this? Now...about you..." It was at this point he truly hated his age, he wanted to be hard again so he could simply bend Connor over his desk and fuck him, but that wasn't going to happen no matter how turned on he was on the inside. "Shall I reciprocate and have you sit in this chair?" They were bold, he had only now realized all this happened in his office, the only good thing was no one bothered him in his office.

Connor stared for a moment, before nodding once. He could feel himself throbbing between his legs, aching with arousal just from sucking his father off. "I would like that very much," he said softly, wanting nothing more. Well, he'd rather be fucked by Haytham until his legs gave out from beneath him and his body went numb, but this was still good. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he had enjoyed being cummed on; there was something really erotic about it, and the substance was hot and felt good on his skin. Connor had always enjoyed feeling the heat against his skin.

Haytham licked his lips as he stood up, then he tucked himself in as he moved around Connor and waited for him to sit down in his chair. The cum on his son's face was distracting and it turned him on, but his age simply got in the way of them continuing their fun. He had never felt so incompetent in his life and it made him realize that Connor should be with someone else. 

Haytham shook his head of those thoughts as he squatted down before his son and took him out his pants. "Try not to be too loud, son, wouldn't want to scare the servants now do we?" Haytham said as he began stroking his son before he slipped that throbbing flesh into his mouth as he licked the tip, then from the bottom to the top before he put it back in his mouth and started to bob up and down on it savoring the taste of his son and the smell of his son so exposed and turned on.

Connor stood as Haytham did, trying not to seem too eager about this. He had yet to clean his face, the cum staining it apparently forgotten for now. He would wash it later. Sitting down in his father's chair, he tried not to slouch too much. He usually preferred to straddle chairs so this wasn't entirely comfortable, but he soon forgot about that as his cock was exposed to the air. He gasped softly, trying to take his father's words into account, truth was though, he didn't know how to be quiet. Well, he did say 'try not to be too loud' not that he had to be quiet. 

His hips twitched a little, bucking up with a soft moan the moment his cock was touched. Too sensitive. "Ah, father..." Haytham's mouth was so hot, and felt so good around him. Connor let his head drop back against the seat, his eyes slipping shut so he could focus on just the feeling of it. As he got deeper into it, he found it harder to stifle his moans, legs spreading open and a hand finding it's way into greying locks. He wanted Haytham to fuck him, he wanted more of this delicious heat and pleasure. "F-father, more, I want more of you.."

Haytham loved how wantonly Connor's legs spread for him and how he moaned for him. Haytham moaned around his lover's cock going up and down then pulled away as he pulled his pants slowly down so he could have access to his testicles as he licked and sucked on them while he stroked his son's cock. "Mmm, my son, I plan to finish you off like this." Haytham smirked, but he felt dead on the inside, he felt old that he couldn't become hard again with all his might so that he could please his lover.

Connor would have complained about that if he wasn't so close already. He had no idea about his father's inner turmoil, and that he was struggling to get it back up. Bringing his head back forward, Connor watched as Haytham licked and sucked with earnest, biting into his lip in an attempt to stifle a low, guttural sound. "Close," he breathed, and that was the only warning he gave before he was bucking up and spilling into his father's mouth. Connor cursed, his fingers tightening in Haytham's hair as his pelvis and thighs tensed up. Letting slip a loud moan - one that was a little too loud, he slumped back, his chest heaving slightly as he panted for breath.

Haytham was more than willing to accept Connor's load I to his mouth as he took the hot load down his throat before he pulled away and look at his limp son. He appeared boneless so at least he knew that he did good job. His son needed to be with someone his own age man or woman. They could only keep up this kind of charade for so long. 

Haytham slowly stood up with a groan. "You should get cleaned up and I will be in my room if require anything of me." Yes, distance was the key...he had never been so humiliated in his life...he couldn't get hard and he had wanted to so bad, he wasn't an adequate lover for his son and they shouldn't even be lovers anyway.


	10. Someone Appropriate

If Connor knew what his father was thinking, he probably would have smacked him right in the jaw. He could tell something was up though, and in his haze, he grabbed the sleeve of Haytham's jacket, stopping him from leaving. "Stay," was all he said, and he didn't let up his grip. His eyes, although glazed slightly, were stubborn, fixed on Haytham. "I do not want you to leave yet, just..." he paused, frowning. "Stay." 

He wasn't keen on the distance his father was trying to put between them. Inadequate lover or not, Connor was still beginning to enjoy his company far too much. Now if only he could enjoy that warmth too.

"Connor..." He said softly as he had his inner battle but nodded as he leaned down and kissed his son. "We really should get you cleaned up..." Haytham chuckled as he tucked Connor back into his pants. "We should find you some one more appropriate to be with." Haytham to ignore the pang of jealousy that surged through at the thought of Connor being with someone else.

Connor deadpanned at his father's words. "I have found someone already," he stated, expression as serious as his tone. Haytham really was going the right way for a punch in his face. If that relighted some of that fire, then even better. He wasn't against the idea of cleaning up though, and stood, his grip on the other man's arms still tight, and rather awkward. "It is not really an 'appropriate' relationship, but fulfilling."

When had Connor found someone? and why was he panicking? then he realized that it was him who he was talking about. "Its not appropriate....and a relationship shouldn't be just fulfilling...I'm not right for you." Haytham whispered as he ran his hand down his son's side then up to chest. "This was supposed to be just sex between you and me, but its slowly not becoming just that...Connor, we need to stop this. You need someone your own age, son." Haytham straightened up as he tried to put on his best hardened appearance.

That was when Connor flipped, and when he also decided that he could express himself better with actions than words. Even with that soothing stroke along his side, he still saw red, and without much thought he swung right for his father in the jaw. He needed to ignite some of that fire within him. "Do you really think age bothers me? You are the only person who is allowed to do so much as touch me," he began. "Whether it is for sex and not, I cannot be this... comfortable with another."

Haytham cursed himself for not seeing the movement and the punch coming. Haytham staggered against the wall as he glared at his son. "You've confused what we have...Someone will eventually bring you the same comfort and pleasure that I have, but first you need to leave me." Haytham said as he wiped the blood away from his lip. "I care about you, more than I should, more than a father should, more like a lover and that is inappropriate...that shouldn't have developed." Haytham said as he took a step towards his son, then another then another until he deeply kissed. "I wasn't supposed to fall for you."

Connor was mildly shocked when the blow landed with little response physically. At least his father knew that he wasn't messing around anymore, he wasn't giving up on this so easily. "You are causing the confusion," he started, right after Haytham kissed him deeply. He tried not to melt into it. "And I was not meant to begin falling either, but it happened and I am not willing to give up on you." His voice softened, leaning forward to press a kiss to where the hit made contact. "What brought this one so suddenly?" Not a moment ago it had all been tender touches as he brought Connor over the edge. He wondered if it was why  Haytham would not fuck him.

Haytham slowly relaxed as he felt Connor's lips on his face where he had been hit, but then he tensed as he was asked the question. "Don't worry about what brought it on, Connor...I'm not exactly comfortable with the subject matter." Haytham ran his hand over Connor's neck then tilted his face up as he kissed him. "You should get cleaned up...and I as well." Haytham pulled away slowly before he made his way out of his office and then up to his room. 

Haytham smiled at the bowl of water that was already there with the soap and rag. He would take a bath later, but for now that would do. Haytham took off his clothes piece by piece until he was naked as he walked over to the bowl of water and started to clean himself with the water and soap. His mind wandering to Connor and whether or not, a relationship of sorts, or as close to a relationship as they could get was the best way to go or end it. He didn't think he could simply go back to it just being sex.

Connor said nothing more, just savored the kiss whilst it lasted before following his father towards the rooms and slipping beside him. Their rooms were apparently joined, so he saw no harm in using this way.  He promptly threw his assassin's jacket onto the drawers, scrubbing uselessly at his face with his hands. The cum had dried and it left him with an uncomfortable, crusty feeling. He could wait until his was done though, and tried not to look at his father's naked form, knowing it'd leave him blushing. 

Charles, having long since left the two to their own devices, tried to catch Haytham again before he left, just to go over a few last, minor details. The office was empty so he assumed that they had retired to their rooms for the night. He knocked on the door to Haytham's room, before letting himself in, like he usually would, but was shocked to see Haytham, stood naked and washing himself down. He stood, speechless for a moment, and a little flustered, until he noticed just who was in the room with him, Connor. "What the devil is going on here?!" he blurted out, unable to keep the surprise, and anger, from seeping into his tone.

Haytham watched as his son followed him up to his room, he was about to ask why he didn't go to his own room, but stopped himself. Haytham watched as his son scrubbed at his face and was about to laugh at the effort, but before he could or even offer to help Connor clean up, he nearly jumped out of his skin as he heard Charles's voice. Haytham cursed himself for not having locked the door and simply groaned as he undid his hair tie and set it aside. "I'm cleaning up Charles before I take my bath downstairs and so is he, what is the problem? Now, was there something you needed Charles?" Haytham said as he rinsed the rag out before refreshing it with some more water then quickly tossed the wet rag to Connor so he could clean up his face.

Connor said nothing, didn't even look at Charles. How could he? His face was stained, and his clothes a little too. 

Charles frowned, there was a big problem here. "The problem is that you are naked with an Assassin in the room, one that is your son, might I add," he lectured. He knew from the moment he heard that sound, that something more was going off between the two. 

Connor took the rag gratefully, washing his face clean thoroughly. That felt better, and he could finally face Charles with one of those glares.

Charles was not deterred though, and he shut the door with a soft click. "I was hoping to clarify some final things before I leave."

Haytham rolled his eyes with a groan as shook his head. "You worry too much, Charles and you're looking into things too deeply. I have my hidden blade and we're both men. He has a cock and so do I, really Charles." Haytham sighed as he poured some water over his chest and crotch before he started to soap himself up with the bar of soap. 

"We are all men here so do these details absolutely need to e discussed in private or can you just tell me now while I clean myself?" Haytham sighed as he put the soap aside and simply stroked his cock clean then softly fondled his testicles as he looked at Charles as he tried his best not to look at Connor as he cleaned himself. "Dinner is to be served soon as well so you might as well stay for dinner and stay the night and leave in morning."

Connor could only arch a brow at his father's words, and there was always that one that never failed to make him blush; cock. It had him imagining all kinda of lewd things, especially as his father began to wash that certain area.

Even Charles was becoming flustered by the show, had although he strongly disagreed with the whole thing, he couldn't help but stare. "Private, sir, and I do hope in future you take your own privacy into consideration. Hidden blade or not, I can bet this... Assassin will not hesitate in future." He was still concerned for Haytham's safety, and his hatred for this Assassin ran too deep. This savage was causing more trouble than he was worth. Maybe Charles would have to pay him a visit tonight. Clearing his throat, he made his way over to Haytham. "And may I say, you are still looking very well for you age, sir,"he said, appreciating the man's body.

Connor said nothing, simply washed himself, just sliding the rag underneath his clothes instead of stripping down. If he looked at his father, he'd blush, and if he looked at Charles, he'd want to kill the man. So, he just focused on the desk.

Haytham was about to make a snide comment regarding Connor having the ability to kill him, but stopped himself as Charles came closer to his personal space. "Why thank you, Charles, but certain things don't work as well as they use to." He said with a shrug, but looked at his son briefly as he said those words, while he said those words as he focused on washing away the soap residue with the water. 

It didn't take long before he took the towel that was laid out for him before he began to dry himself off. Haytham walked over to his wardrobe  as he picked out a simple pair underwear, black pants and a white shirt. Haytham took care of any other hygienic needs to ensure that he didn't smell before he completely clothed himself and put on a fresh pair of socks to go with his boots. 

"I will say this, I didn't expect my nudity to be such an issue with you, Charles," Haytham said with a smirk as he played a cat and mouse game with Charles. Haytham walked over to his vanity table as brushed his hair through before he tied his back in that elegant respectful manner he was known for. Haytham then took out another set of clothes as he walked over to Connor and handed it to him. "I'll have my servants clean and wash your robes with care, but for now, you should wear these. I wouldn't want my son walking around in dirty clothes and underwear now do I? I have a reputation to protect." Haytham smirked briefly as his eyes ran over Connor's hair down to his face then to his chest.

Connor got as far as stripping his shirt off, dumping it on too of his robes. There was no way he was stripping completely, not in front of Charles. At least he was able to wash the blood a little easier from his body, and other dirty, sticky fluids, this way. It was evident that Connor didn't bathe much though, by and the time Haytham got his rag back, it was thick with grime and blood. It was a wonder none of his wounds had ever got infected. 

Charles looked away slightly. "I am just not accustomed to seeing another man completely nude," he explained, trying to fight the redness in his cheeks. Especially not a man with Haytham's physique. The man was flawless in every aspect, and Charles only felt his admiration grow. Even his length was impressive. He still found it strange how accustomed Connor was to it though, even if the boy himself refused to strip. 

Connor, in the meantime, was staring at the clothes before his gaze flickered back up to his father's face. "Thank you." His robes were as filthy as his body, stained with his own blood and the blood of others and mud. They were durable though, and the clothing held out without a single tear. These clothes smelt fresh though, they smelt like his father. He slipped into the soft, cotton shirt, enjoying how cool it was compared to his own clothing. "Your reputation?" he said, with a small hint of amusement. "I am sure working with an assassin had already tarred it," he stated, sending a pointed look at Charles.

Haytham snorted, but there was smile in his eyes as he leaned in and whispered into Connor's ears, "I'll wash the rest of your body later maybe even that hair of yours." Haytham chuckled as he ran his hand through Connor's hair before he pulled away and walked back to the bowl and rinsed out the rag. "Use soap Connor...I'll see you downstairs for dinner. Now, Charles, we can talk." Haytham huffed as he headed downstairs back down to his office. 

Haytham walked into his office and closed the door behind him once Charles was inside then sat down in his chair. "Now that we are alone and in private, what is it that needed to be discussed?"

Connor swallowed, trying to restrain a shiver at the way his father spoke into his ear. He nodded subtly, leaning into the fingers running through his hair. "Soap smells strange," he frowned, though he would use it. It wouldn't hurt after all, would it? "See you," Connor smirked, waving them both off before finally stripping to wash the rest of his body, without soap.

Charles left, following after Haytham into his office. He pressed his back to the door. "There is something more between you and the assassin, and you cannot deny it," he began, cutting straight to the chase. He regarded the other man with a frown, pinning him with his stare.

There was no bullshitting Charles and he knew it. "I trust him to an extent and we have grown close. The notion of killing my own son is quite far from my mind, but we also haven't crossed that bridge yet of Templar versus assassin. I sense some jealousy....are you jealous of my son?" Haytham asked with a raised eyebrow, but kept his cool as his eyes became fixated on Charles.

"What reason would I have to be jealous?" Charles scoffed at the very notion. "You have grown very close and you cannot deny it. Do you not think I heard you both in your office?" That was a reason to be jealous, but Charles wouldn't admit it. He wondered how the man would counter that. What did Connor have that he didn't? Except youth. He was an assassin and would kill them all if one didn't keep a close eye on him. Charles had followed Haytham through thick and thin, followed his orders and overlooked his mishaps. Why could he not gain the man's affections?

Haytham froze for a moment before he took everything in and sighed softly. "I see...I didn't take you for the type to spy on me. I know what I have with Connor, and I understand your concern. Now are you disgusted because he's a man, my son, an assassin, or because its not you?" He knew of Charles affection towards him, he had always known, but it would always be just physical for him as compared to Charles who would have fallen in love with him.

Charles was stunned for a moment, he didn't know what to say. It was a number of things, everything Haytham said was true. Aside from the part about being a man, that didn't disgust him. "I simply overheard, you weren't the quietest," he stated as a fact. "He is an assassin, and your son." Charles was also jealous of the relationship but he would not state that aloud. "You cannot allow yourself to fall too deep Haytham, he will kill you if you drop your guard," he continued, moving up close to Haytham. "Forget this entire thing, you and I are perfectly capable of handling this."

If Haytham had been the kind of man to blush he would have, he hadn't meant to be that loud. Haytham stood up as Charles stepped close to him until they were practically chest to chest. "He and I may be blood related, but he's not my son. I didn't get the chance to raise him the way my father raised me. I call him my son, but I don't view him that way. He's a man...that is all. I never had the opportunity to be a father. The assassin part isn't relative when we are engaging in what we do. Its just sex, Charles." Haytham said to Charles, but at the same time he tried to convince himself that it was just sex. "I know we can handle things, but I need you here in Boston dealing with Washington." Haytham leaned down ever so slightly as if he was about to kiss Charles. "Would it make you feel better, if I gave you what you want?"

Charles was stunned into a loss for words. Was Haytham really offering him that? He stared for a moment, just letting those words sink in. He would like that so much. Maybe, just maybe, this would be all it would take to get Haytham, maybe, after this, he would be his. "Yes, I would like that very much," he said, voice slightly quiet. He wouldn't make the first move though. If this was some joke, unlikely, he wouldn't be made a fool of. If Haytham was truly serious, he would make the first move. Clearing his throat, Charles looked down, before letting his eyes lock into the others. 

Haytham paused for a few moments, but slowly he ran his fingers across Charles's chest then up to his neck as he cupped his face. His stomach flipping letting him know that he was far from okay with this, but maybe this would simply shut Charles up. His mind wandered to Connor and how in that exact moment, he missed him.

Haytham closed the distance between the two and kissed him as with his other hand he pulled Charles's waist to his. Yes, they would just kiss  a bit nothing else....not now...not after having been with Connor.

Charles meanwhile, was relishing every second of this. He had craved for this moment for a long time, and his mind could have never done it justice. The proximity between them... Haytham's body was so warm, and his touches set Charles' skin on fire. He craved more, and his hand wandered slightly. Straying into places they shouldn't touch, he really was pushing the boundaries. After all of this years of this pent up frustration, he wanted more than just a kiss. 

He wanted to feel every inch of Haytham, and probably wouldn't be satisfied until he did.

Connor, meanwhile, had washed, without soap, dressed in clean clothes and thrown himself onto his father's bed. It smelt like him, and soon, he fell asleep. Laid on his front, sprawled out on the bed. Connor dreamt of his mother, of what was and what had happened. There was the fire, but afterwards here she was, perfect in his mind. They were talking, and his mother was scalding him, but it was light, and he didn't feel ashamed. The dream was so real,  every detail perfectly preserved.

Haytham pushed the other into the wall as he pinned him with his body as he continued to kiss him while his hips started to grind with the other. He could smell Charles, hear how he was breathing, but all he saw in his mind was Connor and he wandered why the sounds weren't matching up and then he would remember that this wasn't him and Connor. Haytham slowly pulled away from the kiss as he took a step back from him. "I-I...Dinner is being served, we should dine in the dining room." He needed space...he needed to think, since when did he turn down sex? Connor truly was confusing him.

Charles was enjoying this too much, and the moment he was pinned back against the wall he really thought they were gonna go the whole way. The kiss turned desperate and he couldn't stop his moans as powerful hips ground into his. It was blissful, and he never wanted it to stop. It did stop, all too abruptly, and Charles opened his eyes, trying to control his breathing as Haytham stepped away from him. The man looked conflicted... Charles let slip a frustrated breath, straightening up his back. "Y-yes, you go and I will join you," he said, struggling to keep his voice even. Swallowing and clearing his throat, Charles nodded, gesturing for Haytham to go. 

In bed, Connor was still being lectured in dream land by his mother. About what he had become and what was happening. Connor was taking little heed to it. Just grateful to see her again.

Haytham nodded, but stopped as he was about to walk ahead. "I should...wake Connor...excuse me, Charles."  Haytham said quickly as he walked out of his office and immediately upstairs to his bedroom. He was about to go into Connor's room until he noticed Connor had fallen asleep on his bed. A light smile came to his face as he walked over to his son and sat down on the edge of the bed as he leaned down to stroke his hair. "Connor, wake up, brat, I don't have time to be a nurse maid to you." He said with a little gruff in his voice.

Charles nodded, trying to come to terms with what just happened, making his way into the dining room.

Connor batted his hand away restlessly, rolling over with a petulant grumble. He didn't want to get up. He did though, unfortunately, and his eyelids fluttered open, narrowing in on Haytham. He wasn't exactly awake yet, but he was reacting at least. "Mnh... Why did you wake me?" he grumbled sleepily, finally rolling onto his back to stretch out with small sound of satisfaction. "And who are you calling brat, old man?" he retorted, voice still slightly blurred and murmured.

"Because your my son therefore that makes you my brat, now if you choose not to have dinner that is on you." Haytham snorted, but eyes started to roam as he looked at Connor from head to toe especially as he watched his muscle's stretch. Haytham ran his hand over Connor's stomach lightly as he let his touch linger for a few moments before he pulled away.

Connor gave his father a look, a small, lazy smirk pulling up at his lips. "Is that because I am your relation?" he questioned, a little more awake now. Meaning that, was he just a brat because he was young, or because he had inherited it from Haytham. He stared up at his father silently, barely moving as those fingers ran feather light touches over his stomach. He only shifted to sit up as his father slipped his fingers away. 

Abruptly, his stomach growled quite loudly, and he was suddenly reminded of the food that was waiting for them, throwing a sheepish grin at his father. He was strangely looking forward to it; he expected quite a great feast, considering the stature of the rest of the manor.

"Because you're related to me...you are a Kenway after all." Haytham chuckled, but it became louder the moment he heard his son's stomach growl. Haytham ran his hand through Connor's hair for a moment before he stood up. "I will see you downstairs for dinner and then afterwards we can retire if necessary, but I am quite interested in having a hot bath drawn up for myself if you are interested." If Charles left him alone that is. 

Haytham smirked as he turned and headed downstairs to his dining room, his own stomach growled the moment he smelt the pork and chicken on the table with what appeared to be fresh bread, butter, green beans, mash potatoes, gravy and cabbage. "Charles...," he said with a smile as he sat down and place the napkin in his lap, but eyeing his now filled wine glass.

Connor's smirk dropped to a smile, and he tried not to lean into that hand. "I will be down shortly," he replied, already getting up from the bed. He made sure he was somewhat presentable before making his way down after Haytham. The smell was absolutely gorgeous, and he felt himself hasten in eagerness. It wasn't hard to find the dining room, he just followed his nose, and lingered in the doorway. There were so many damn chairs, to Connor anyway. Where did he sit? The food though... Connor tried to stop his mouth from watering.

Charles merely grunted a response, still reeling from their earlier goings ons in the office. He scowl darkened the moment Connor stepped into the doorway. He sipped from his drink, distracting himself with the vast array of food. It truly was a feast.

Haytham looked up to see his son enter the room and he could tell that Charles wasn't pleased with him. He really did need that bath to calm his nerves and aching muscles. Haytham sipped his wine his wine briefly before he spoke. "Connor, come, sit. You may sit next to me since Charles has taken to sitting across the table from me. I have arranged for a glass of wine for you and a glass of apple cider, I hope they are to your liking. I already knew which wine Charles wanted before he even sat down." Haytham chuckled as if this was a normal family dinner. "Now, pray if you must, Charles and I have our way of dining. May the Father of Understanding Guide Us." He said with a raised glass before he started to pick out what he wanted to try out for dinner.

Connor was still debating the idea of the bath. He bathed, but that was in the lake beside their village and that wasn't exactly a tub full of warm water. Maybe it would be nice? Connor took the seat he was asked to, blinking as both glasses were brought to him. He immediately went to the glass of fruity cider and took a sip, immediately deciding that it was definitely to his liking. It really did taste like apples, it was... refreshing. He looked between the two, before looking at his father. "Thank you," he stated quietly, before looking to the food. 

Charles raised his glass to Haytham, trying to ignore the Connor's presence. "May the Father of Understanding Guide Us," he said in unison with Haytham before helping himself.

Connor muttered his own prayer, something in his native language, before immediately diving for the meat. Piling up the chicken and pork on his plate.

Haytham watched Connor with mild amusement before he took heed to making his own dinner plate to be filled with everything that was available, as he made sure that the gravy covered everything. He hadn't eaten like this in such a long time. Haytham then made sure to call one of the servants to him and asked them to prepare a large warm bath for him downstairs. 

Haytham looked between Charles and Connor and found himself wondering about his own happiness, it had been a long time since that notion even came up to him, but maybe he had never given Charles a chance, but Charles also never set a fire inside of him like Connor had, but he knew that with Connor the happiness would only be brief before their occupations got in the way of things. It was an idle fantasy. Haytham rubbed his forehead in aggravation as he let out a groan before he continued to eat his dinner, he could feel a headache coming on rather quickly as well as his hunger disappearing at a rapid rate. Haytham tried to eat a couple more mouthfuls, before he pushed away his plate in annoyance. "Charles, are you leaving in the morning or after this meal to return back to your home?"

Connor stare at the offending gravy, before he threw caution to the wind and tried a bit before deciding to drown his meat in it. He ate fairly quickly, sucking the gravy out of the meat as he chewed it down at an alarming rate. It was good, so good. He had no idea of his father's inner turmoil's, and so, ate quite obviously, occasionally take a swig out of his apple cider. 

Charles ate in a more... civilized manner, cleaning his lips and eating in the way of one with a proper upbringing. "I was planning to leave first thing in the morning," he responded, having no temptation to travel over night in the dark. He looked to Haytham, sipping from his glass.

Haytham nodded as he asked one of his servants to prepare Charles's rooms. "I understand, well the arrangements will be made." Haytham then turned attention to Connor. "I hope you are enjoying your meal, son. If want more then do eat, we wouldn't want this to spoil. Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm not feeling all that well. I will take my bath, if you wish to speak to me, speak to me there." Haytham said softly as he dabbed at his mouth with his napkin before he stepped away from the table and headed to wash room downstairs, grateful that he could already see the warm water being added relishing in seeing the steam. Haytham took off his clothes piece by piece until he was completely in the nude then he stepped slowly and cautiously into the bath groaning and gasping at the temperature before he submerged himself into the warm.

Charles nodding, wording his thanks before return to his meal. The journey would be much smoother after a decent nights rest. He wouldn't mind joining Haytham in that bath though. 

Connor, meanwhile, swallowed what was in his mouth, licking his lips as he watched Haytham stand. He frowned, "I hope you recover well." Though he could say exactly what was wrong with the man. His father seemed fine earlier. What had brought this on so suddenly? Eventually, after making sure to polish off a few more good slices of meat, Connor licked his lips and fingers clean. Ignoring Charles' disgusted look, he stood and left wordlessly down into the wash room. "Father," he greeted, leaning against the frame of the doorway. It felt warm in this room, and whatever was in the bath smelt a little.

Haytham looked up at his son as he heard his voice. "Connor..." he said simply as he sat up a little straighter in his bath. "Have you come to talk or to join me?" Haytham asked as he untied the ribbon form his hair and dunked his head back into the water. The smelling salts really were helping his muscles. His servants truly understood him. "You didn't kill Charles after I left did you?"

Connor chuckled, still having that internal debate about whether or not he wanted to. One decent bath in his lifetime could hurt, could it? It would probably do him good, a deep cleanse. "Both," Connor replied, but would they both really fit in? He stepped up to the side of the tub. "And why do you think I left the table?" he said lightly with a lazy smirk. It would have been nice to do it, but he didn't think his father would have appreciated a dead Charles sprawled over the table. That, and it would be a waste of good food. Pulling off his cotton shirt, he tested the water first with his hand, immediately pulling it back. It really was pretty hot, how strange. The only hot water he knew of was the boiled water they used for food and to drink. Blinking, he looked to his father.

Haytham chuckled as he smiled at his son. "Its fine Connor, just undress completely and have your back against my chest...the warm water will relax your muscles and it'll feel good. It will just take some getting use to." Haytham said softly as he closed his eyes and simply relaxed. "What did you wish to talk to me about?"

Connor looked back up to his father, taking in the sight of that relaxed expression. "I would just like to thank you for your hospitality." He tugged down his trousers, and slowly joined his father in the bath. It did feel pretty nice, and he felt his skin rising up with goosebumps. Slowly, he lowered himself up, laying back against his father's chest and relaxing in the water. "Is there something in the water?" he asked, simply out of curiosity.

Haytham wrapped his arms around his son as he gently stroked his chest as he occasionally splashed the water onto his chest. "Yes...there are smelling salts which helps your skin and muscles relax more." Haytham said softly as he felt himself relax more now that Connor was against him. "No need to thank me...its what I do for my guests." Haytham whispered as he kissed his lover's neck softly as his other hand ran lower down his chest to his stomach then over his thighs, his own cock twitching in excitement and want of his lover.

Connor let out a long, deep breath, relaxing back against the strong body behind him. "You treat them well," he muttered, subtly tilting his head to the side, just enough to make it easier for his father. Connor could already feel his heart picking up in that familiar way, it happened every time Haytham touched him like this. Then his body would heat up and he'd struggle to keep the sounds in. The worst part was that Haytham was hardly touching him and already he was struggling with arousal. He could feel his cock twitching as the heat pooled in his groin. Spreading his legs open, Connor reached back, gripping his father's legs gently. This was supposed to be relaxing and cleansing, Connor was relaxed alright but his body was flooding with arousal and want.

Haytham eyes wandered over his son's body especially as he noticed Connor's legs begin to spread. "Yes, I treat them well, now let me treat you well." Haytham continued to kiss his neck and shoulder as he reached down and started to stroke his lover's cock. "I can also smell that you didn't use any soap...I'm going to clean you."

"Soap smells vile," Connor murmured, it didn't smell natural, that was for definite. He gasped, squeezing his father's legs a little tighter as a hand wrapped around his hardening length. "F-father," he breathed, head dropping back a little, neck and shoulder completely exposed. "No soap," he tried to sound a little more viscous, but it just came out breathy, and a little pleading. At least salts were natural, he could deal with that, and they did help him relax. He rolled his hips up a little, panting quietly.

The more Connor exposed his neck the more he took the invitation to kiss it and leave several love bites along his neck. "Do you really have the energy to fight me when in doing this to your body?" Haytham asked as he took the soap that was on the side of the tub and started to run it down Connor's chest as he quickened his pace around Connor's cock. "Or would you prefer me to stop?" He said as he whispered in his ear his tongue and teeth nipping along his earlobe.

Haytham had a point. Did Connor really want to fight him when he was touching him like that? Although, he couldn't help but think that soap would have much better use elsewhere. "No, keep going," Connor muttered, choosing not to his father's first comment, especially as the man littered his neck with love bites. He didn't care much about being marked liked this; it made a change from being marked by a blade or pistol, and definitely felt better. He arched a little, heels planting at the bottom of the bath, letting slip a pretty embarrassing noise as tongue and teeth attacked his ear lobe. "F-father.. It feels good," he murmured, taking the hand soaping up his chest to grip, his last attempting at stopping Haytham, a poor and lazy one at that. He really wasn't willing to fight it though.

Haytham moaned at how Connor was moving about especially as he repeatedly brushed up against his hardening cock. Haytham groaned as he adjusted his hips, his own cock rubbing up against Connor's firm round ass. He found himself getting distracted from the goal of washing his son, but quickly regained his concentration as he growled lightly at Connor as he continued to rub down his son with the soap. His hand continued to work on Connor's cock as he stroked, his finger running over that sensitive slit while his other hand cleaned Connor's sides and under his arms while his lips traveled along his neck before he sought out his son's lips. "Don't fight me," he whispered as he longed to have Connor's lips against his.

For once, Connor was quick to give in. If anything, those washing hands just added to the sensation, and if he thought of it like that... Connor moaned a little too loudly as Haytham 's finger pressed through the slit. He ground back into his father's crotch in response, letting his cock rub between Connor's cheeks. He was already losing it, his length dripping precum and breathing becoming ragged. "No, just keep going," he moaned, sucking his father's lip between his teeth before he kissed him. Muffling soft, pleasured sounds against those lips, he kissed his father deeper, grinding back harder, trying to gain some control back. He wanted his father to fuck him this time, even if it meant riding him hard. He wouldn't let Haytham cum until he was inside of him.

Haytham moaned into Connor's mouth as they kissed, but the need and want became greater the moment he felt his cock slide in between Connor's cheeks. He wanted to fuck his son, damn, the bloody soap, but then again he had finished cleaning him already. Haytham tossed the soap into the tub as he pulled his hand away from Connor's cock as he gripped Connor's hips. "I want to be inside you...I want to fuck you. Turn around and face me so you can ride me." Haytham breathed against Connor's lips.

Connor obliged, more than eagerly. He turned in the tub, awkwardly straddling his father's hips, knees planting either side of Haytham's body. It was a bit of a squeeze, but Connor couldn't care. Leaning down, he kissed his father again, dominating it this time, ignoring how the water splashed around them and onto the floor. Connor's hand ran up his father's torso, caressing his sides and stomach. It ventured a little lower, until he was cupping Haytham's testicles, rubbing them in his palm. He didn't care much for being loud, and gripping one of his father's hands, he guided it to his rear rather impatiently.

Haytham patiently watched as his son turned around until Connor completely straddled his waist. Haytham moaned as his balls where rubbed and stroked, but his focus shifted to that of where his hand had just been placed. Haytham eagerly responded to the kiss as he slipped his first finger inside of Connor and then his second as he started to stretch Connor's waiting hole. He wanted to be inside, but he also didn't want to rush this either. "Mmm, I'm going to fuck you so hard," he whispered between the kisses as he continued to prepare his son for his waiting cock.

Connor moaned wantonly the moment those fingers slipped inside of him. The first was a little uncomfortable, but as soon as he got into it, and adjusted, it felt good. His breath hitched, and he pulled back from the kiss for a second, before immediately going back for more. He squeezed his father's balls a little, resting forward on his body. Haytham's fingers were pressing in so deep, and it left him moaning and pushing back into them.    "F-father, I want you, I want you now," he breathed, before pressing his face in the other's neck, trying to hide the expression and muffle the sounds he was making. He needed to  quiet down, the servants or Charles could probably hear him. This was only with fingers too, Connor would probably be screaming with  his father's cock inside.

The moment he heard that Connor wanted him and was ready for him, he immediately took out his fingers and aligned his cock at his entrance. "Alright....now you have to be quiet Connor..." Haytham felt himself smirking as he slowly began to push inside Connor until he was completely inside. He waited for the moment that Connor could handle him moving and once he saw that look of relaxation on his face, he said with a moan as he gripped Connor's hips. "Ride me....you can bounce on me now...set your own pace."

Connor grit his teeth, before moaning softly as he was filled. He would never get used to how big his cock was. It didn't hurt nearly as much as it had the first time, and he definitely grown to like the feeling. Before moving, he pulled the others body a little straighter, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing against him. Connor then buried his face in his father's neck - his attempt to keep quiet. Moving slowly at first, he rolled over the others cock, before rising and falling steadily. It was a little harder to be in control like this, but he liked it, and once he got a rhythm going, he was fucking himself hard on Haytham's cock. His nails raked down his father's back and arms, biting and sucking at his neck to muffle his moans. As if the loud, splashing water didn't really give it away.

The only thought that ran through Haytham's mind was that he needed to have Connor ride his cock more often. Haytham dug his nails into Connor's as he held onto his son. Haytham's moans and groans matched that of Connor as his neck was bitten but the way Connor ride his cock nearly sent him over the edge each time he came down on it. "Hnngg, you feel good, yes ride me just like that." Haytham moaned out as he reached down and started to stroke his son fast and firm with attention to his tip while his hips moved and et with Connor's thrusts.

It wasn't too long before he could feel his balls tighten in need of release when he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. "You're going to make me cum...oh god yes...Connor," he moaned out as he breathed harshly against Connor's body. The way Connor's muscles tightened around him and held him in place sent pleasure down his body until he couldn't hold back anymore and with a firm thrust and moan Haytham released himself into his son.

Haytham sounded unbelievably sexy and Connor was struggling the entire time not to cum too early. He rid his father harder, matching those thrusts with guttural groans and the occasional, pleasured whimper. He angled his hips, slamming himself down more desperately as he felt his balls tighten. "F-father... Haytham, nnghh, gonna-!" He was cut off with a cry as he felt that cock throb inside before exploding, filling him up. It made his toes curl, and with a cry of ecstasy, Connor followed him into orgasm, cock throbbing and twitching as he released all over his father's hand and both of their bodies. His body slowed, until he was just rocking gently, riding out both of their highs together. Panting hard, Connor finally slumped, melting against his father's strong body with soft tremors.

It took several moments before he was able to grasp the world around him as he finally came down from his high as Connor still rocked on his cock, his essence between their bodies and his softening cock still inside his son. Haytham rinsed his hand in the now luke warm water and began to rinse their bodies off especially from the soap residue on Connor and their evidence of their activity from their bodies as well. Haytham ran his now clean fingers through Connor's as he leaned in and kissed him. "Well you certainly knew how to ride me, I wonder where you learned that skill." Haytham chuckled lightly as he spoke softly against Connor's lips before he kissed him again. He had never been this close with someone, it was like he felt ever so much closer to Connor once they both had their orgasms and the moments afterwards seemed so intimate.

Connor linked his fingers through the others, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. He was still slightly out of it, and accepted the wash quite happily. So long as nobody walked in on them, they were fine. It felt quite nice to feel clean like this, especially with how relaxed he was with his orgasm. He just leant forward, pressing a kiss to his father's lips once more. "I cannot tell you where I learnt it," he murmured with a chuckle, "I just rode you hard," he continued, whispering against the man's lips. This was nice, intimate and it left Connor with a warm feeling inside, he leaned forward, pressing his body against his father's, just holding him. 

 

Just at that time, who else, but a slightly intoxicated, Charles decided to stroll in, staring at the two men in all of their naked glory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright this is where the rp has stopped...my rp partner disappeared off the face, but I am willing to continue it so if you're interested send me a message or email me at whoop2011@Live.com - I might type up the rest as a fic as compared to an rp, but I have a feeling it might not feel the same *sigh* but this is it as of right now.


	11. An Awkward Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The result of Charles walking in on Haytham and Connor together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is back in progress with a new rp best buddy of mine so we'll try to put out a chapter maybe every 2-3 weeks...hopefully life won't get away from us.

Haytham enjoyed the attention between especially the small light kisses between them. Haytham was about to say something else, until he heard the door open and there stood Charles in the door. Haytham took in his appearance and demeanor, and immediately came to the conclusion and Charles was a bit under the influence. Haytham wasn't sure how Charles was going to react, so he simply adjusted himself as he continued to run his hands over his lover's back and thighs. "Is there something you require, Charles?" He only hoped this would go well, but from the looks of it wasn't going to.

Connor truly loved these intimate moments with his father, and he honestly couldn't imagine himself with anyone else. His lips were hovering over his fathers when he noticed his father got distracted by something. Haytham's eyes were adverted to the door, plain expression, not a single emotion showing.

It came only natural Connor followed his fathers line of sight, seeing Charles there. The man had a slight pink blush on his cheeks and his skin seemed covered in sweat. Charles clearly had more than he bargained for.

Connor felt all the amazing feeling wash away at the sight of Charles. How did the man even dare to come in like that? Connor heard his father ask Charles a question; who on his behalf started to stumble in the room now.

"I though you would be alone here mr... Grandmaster." His lips curled up as he bumped into the bathtub the two were in. "Excuse me." 

Connor dig his nails in the palms of his hands. Why would he want his father alone in the bath? Haytham was his, and only his! On top of it all Charles now started toying, super lazy with one of his fingers in the water. 

That was it. He could ruin a relationship with his mother but now he was also trying to take his father away. Connor swat the hand away and got up in mere seconds, ready to punch the man in the face. He balled his fists and without even thinking a second time he launched one of his fists straight on Charles' left eye socket.

Haytham knew that this wasn't going to end well and despite having his hidden blades still on him, he wasn't all too comfortable engaging Charles physically especially while nude. Haytham's eyes watched Charles carefully for any signs of aggression, but that thought was thrown out the window as he watched Charles bump into the bathtub. Haytham looked at the finger in the water and before he had the opportunity to say something to Charles, Connor stood up in all his naked beautiful glory punched his friend in the face. Haytham shakily stood up and nearly slipped in the tub as he tried to regain his balance. "Connor!" Haytham yelled out at his son.

Charles wasn't comfortable being in the room with them, but his eyes only sought out Haytham…him covered in water and completely naked so as his fingers graced across the water's surface, he only had one desire and that savage was in his way, but he hadn't expected to have the savage hit him in the face. 

In a drunken haze, Charles fell down to the floor and held his face with a groan as he tried to get up, he simply fell back down onto the ground. "You stinking savage! I'm tired of you getting in our, especially my way all the damn time." 

"Put on some clothes, Connor, while I try and handle Charles…" Sometimes, Haytham felt like he was babysitting rather than being a Grandmaster. Haytham said as he wrapped a towel around his waist. 

Connor didn't feel like he had hit de older man that hard, yet he saw the shock in the man's eyes before he fell to the floor. "Your way?!" Connor was so sick and tired of this man around him... If it wasn't for his father it would end right here, right now. The sooner, the better, according to Connor.

As his father's voice hit home, Connor snapped out of his state of utter rage. When he looked to his right, he saw his father trying to mask he had serious problems not to slip, and fall down in the water again.

Connor tried to calm down further as he stepped out of the bath. Hearing his father taking care of Charles. In Connor's mind it was well deserved and the man was best off, staying there without any help at all. 

He dried his upper body off and wrapped the towel around his hips. Connor could not, and would not, stay in this room and it's situation any longer.

Holding his towel in place with one hand, making sure it would not fall off in the hallways he stormed through the place. He had to get his mind of things, normally he would go and hunt in the woods. Yet this time that was not possible. Instead he walked in his father's room and picked up one of the diaries.

Connor dropped himself flat on his stomach on the bed. As he started reading, the droplets out of his hair made small, wet circles on the pages, but at this moment, he really couldn't be bothered.

Now that Connor had excused himself from the situation, Haytham could deal with his situation…a drunk and angry Charles…those two combinations rarely ever boded well for anyone. Haytham ran his hand gently over Charles's face as he shook his head before he wrapped his arm around Charles to steady himself. "I didn't take you to be the type of man to be easily angered by a child.." Haytham chuckled as he walked with the other up to his room.

Charles stumbled a bit, but instead sputtered as he leaned into Haytham. Haytham had caressed his face…maybe maybe there was a chance for him. "He's not a child….just a savage who's ruining our organization and all our hard work and apparently you're to sex crazed to see that sir." Charles would have never spoken to Haytham like that, but the wine simply dulled his rational senses. Charles held onto Haytham as they climbed the stairs, stumbling here and there before he went into his room and sat down clumsily on the bed. 

"That savage…is my son and apparently has more restraint than you…He could have killed you tonight in your current state of inebriation…so be thankful for that." Haytham said with a tone hinting of annoyance, but it was hard to be annoyed at drunk…he would be lucky if Charles wouldn't remember anything of this night.

Charles knew he should've watched his tongue, the boy might be the most annoying creature in the world... He was, and would always stay the son of the man Charles so- desired.  
Yet still, Charles wasn't sure if it was just that, or the fact that he had just caught the two, in an intimate situation that had set him off the way he did.

"I am truly sorry sir, I didn't mean you no disrespect." Charles tried to sound sober, but the words still slurred through his lips.

It felt like forever, but eventually Charles reached his room. Haytham had let him in and gently made the man lie down. Charles fumbled at his own clothes as he tried to get out of them, but failing miserable at that. His fingers simply denied him the small specific movements he needed. They were slightly shaking and he desperately eyed Haytham with a plea. 

Charles knew it wasn't really necessary, he could also just take a rest now and get out of his garments later... . Yet this might be one of the few chances he had with the man that was beside his bed. "Sir, I am truly sorry to bother you with this, but could you please help me?" 

The words felt oh- so wrong, yet if the grandmaster decided to help him, it showed him more chances than how the situation was at this moment. He was also likely to stay a bit longer.   
Maybe that time was all Charles needed to convince the man to stay with him before Charles had to leave tomorrow morning. 

Connor was reading in a rapid space over the letters his father had wrote in his diary long before. Yet none of the words truly got to him.

He was angry, and his palms had small traces of blood of how hard he was digging his nails in them from time to time. 

Charles already had literally taken his mother away, why did the man now also had to take his father away... the man truly was seeking to ruin Connor's life, and he was very good at trying.

With that thought in his head, his eyes shot up from the diary. Why was his father taking so long with the man anyway?

Haytham watched Charles fumble around with his garments, which in that drunken haze seemed to be an issue for him. "Its alright, Charles, just let me take care of this." Haytham slowly worked with his friends jacket and tossed it onto the chair before he started to unbutton his shirt before he also tossed it onto the chair. 

Haytham paused as he looked down at his friend's pants and felt the heat color his cheeks. "I'm going to remove your pants now, Charles…I ask that you do not struggle with this…I'm sure this is awkward for the both of us." Haytham huffed as he leaned down in between Charles's legs and helped him take off his boots and then his socks before he reached up, his hand brushing up against his inner thigh as undid the top button on Charles's pants. "There….you just need to lift your umm buttocks off the bed and then I can help ease them off." Haytham said over a cough as he tried to steady Charles's legs as he eased his pants off. 

"You know Charles…next time just have a glass or two not the whole bottle. You're as bad as Hickey." Haytham huffed as he slide the pants off his his comrade. 

Haytham's long fingers sure were quick to unbutton Charles' upper clothing, before the man properly knew it his torso was already bare.

It was when he noticed the other man's flustered cheeks as he removed Charles' breeches; he knew he had to act now. "But sir, Hickey was never as loyal to you as I, was he?" The fingers were already gone and Haytham was throwing Charles' clothes on a chair. 

Throwing was never much of Haytham in a controlled environment, so Charles was sure Haytham was feeling it too.

He huffed and moved up slightly to a sitting position, just enough to lay his right hand in the back of Haytham's neck. "Thank you for all your efforts sir..." With his hand he forced Haytham down to sit on the bed as well. 

Charles thumb of the hand in Haytham's neck was slowly drawing circles as he moved his body slightly closer to Haytham's. 

"I must say sir; I am so honored of all your generosity towards me... these last days... " Charles was now with his lips near Haytham's ear, "Isn't there something I might do in return before I take my leave?"

Haytham for the first time since he and Charles had become friends as compared to just allies, he was uncomfortable around him and wanted to leave the room as soon as possible. Haytham awkwardly coughed as he shook his head, his eyes shifting to Charles and how their bodies were. "I do value the time we have spent together Charles…I think you've simply had enough to drink for tonight and I shall take my leave and let you sleep this off."

Haytham reached up and pulled Charles's hand away from his neck and then stood up off the bed. "I will see you in the morning, Charles." Haytham said as he rubbed Charles's shoulder affectionately before he pulled his hand away and looked down at his best friend. "Good night, Charles." Haytham said softly as he slowly pulled away and stepped away from Charles as he made his way to exit the room.

As Charles saw Haytham take his leave, slowly realization kicked in. He had been rejected by his grandmaster. Rejected for most likely that savage of a son of his. Charles wished he would've killed the boy all those years ago... When he had the chance, and Haytham wasn't in such a distasteful relationship with his son.

Charles sighed deep and lied down in the soft cushions... . Maybe it was for the better he had to leave for a task tomorrow... Maybe things would be different between Haytham and his son when he would return. With that thought in mind Charles closed his eyes for a well needed rest.

On that very moment Connor decided to go look for his father. After all, the man wasn't feeling too well earlier that evening; maybe something had happened. 

He slipped in only his breeches, and walked towards the door, slowly opening it so it wouldn't make any unwanted noises. He peeked outside and saw his father standing outside of Charles' room... 

He slipped outside the room and made way towards his father with feather light steps, not to wake any of the sleeping staff.

Haytham turned towards the sound coming from down the hallway, having keened into the subtle noises. Haytham turned and saw that it was Connor and let out a breath of air that he was holding as he adjusted the towel around his waist. "I see that you're sneaking about. Did come to find me or kill Charles?" 

Haytham said as he turned around and looked at his son, his eyes narrowed as he took in his presence then side as his shoulders relaxed a bit. "Come lad…Its time for bed anyway and I should change into a more appropriate attire for this evening." Haytham walked over to Connor and ran a hand across his shoulder before he turned down the hall and walked into his room where he discarded the towel and hung it up on a near by stool before he walked over to his closet and put on a fresh pair of undergarments. He wondered whether or not, Connor would actually join him in his room this evening.

Hearing the strong comments from his father Connor couldn't stop himself for replying slightly annoyed, "Should you really take on this attitude, dressed like that father?" 

His father simply ignored the comment and made way to his room, touching Connor just teasingly before slipping in his room.

Connor made a sound of annoyance before padding after his father on bare feet, leaning in the doorpost as he watched his father changing. "I just wanted to know if you didn't drown in the tub after I left you, that's all." he crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side. "You never know." 

He sighed as he made his way to the bed, rolling in it right away. Putting away the diary that was still open on the page he left it earlier. He was seriously curious if something had happened between the two men. Connor wouldn't ever trust Charles with his father, and to make things worse, this time his father was barely clothed.

He slipped under the sheets, not wanting to bring the subject up. He wrapped his arm under the pillow and rolled to the side so he didn't need to face his father. Last thing he wanted was to let his father know he felt like this.

"Drown? Me?....Or were you more concerned about Charles being alone in a room with me?" Haytham asked as he finished dressing himself. Haytham watched Connor climb into his bed, and with a smirk shook his head. 'I guess that answers that question,' Haytham thought to himself as he looked at how Connor got himself comfortable. 

Haytham made his way over to the bed, and groaned as he laid down. "Baths are supposed to be relaxing and yet you and Charles managed to tire me out." Haytham said annoyed tone as he turned his body to press himself along Connor's back. Haytham pressed a light kiss on Connor's shoulders then up to his neck. "Care to talk, lad? Or are you going to be a woman and give me the silent treatment?" Connor really wore his emotions on his sleeve…he was very much like Ziio in that regard, he always knew what that woman was thinking or maybe she was just expressive when it came to him.

Connor just felt it, his father knew the truth and somehow Connor felt weak to admit such a thing was the truth. He simply sighed again and didn't feel like answering his father at all, at this moment.

"Do you approve the way he came in that room father?!" Connor sighed with annoyance as he turned around to face his father this time, "If it was one of my assassins, would you have stayed calm?" ignoring the fact in the argument, that Charles had an obvious crush on his father. The man kissed the floor Haytham was standing on.

Connor laced the fingers of his left hand in the ones of his father, looking at the color difference between the pale hand of his father; and his own dark, bronze skin... "You know you would've probably even have killed the assassin..." he continued. Pressing a small peck on the top of his fathers hand; pulling the older man closer. "So don't even start this father..." he finished with a small kiss on his fathers lips and the warmth of the other man close to his.

"No, I don't approve of how he simply stumbled like a drunken fool into the room, but I wasn't about to argue with someone like that. With any luck, he may not even remember much of the night." Haytham said sternly, but his voice became more relaxed with each second that passed as he felt Connor's fingers become laced with his. "An unannounced assassin in my home….they wouldn't dare." Haytham chuckled darkly as he looked at his son before he melted into the kiss that Connor initiated, responding in kind then proceeding to deepen it. "Start what, Connor? I'm not starting anything." Haytham whispered against Connor's lips as he pulled away.

Connor was quite annoyed with his father's answers. If his father was truly displeased with the way Charles behaved, he sure knew how to hide it... Putting the drunk bastard in bed and all that... To top that he also simply avoided answering Connor's question about the assassin with a bad joke.

Maybe Connor was just feeling bad because he was so jealous of Charles. Jealous of how he always was able to be around Haytham without a problem. Always touching his father with the slightest touches ... just so it wouldn't become suspicious... But Connor saw them... and it annoyed him... and now his father made him feel like he said one but acted completely different. Just like in the past... . 

Feeling his father deepening the kiss, it felt like his father knew Connor had his doubts. 

"Never mind that father..." Connor kissed his father again. He didn't want to continue this arguing. It only made him feel worse and worse... for now he just wanted to have his father close to him. Just feeling him and holding him.

Haytham eventually pulled away from the kiss, but instead placed his lips along his son's neck then up to his ear as he stroked his sides. "Its best we get some sleep, lad. We have a great many things that need doing." Haytham whispered into Connor's ear as he pressed his body against his son, his ever growing erection pressed firmly along Connor's thigh.

Yes, tomorrow would be a new day and hopefully Charles didn't remember much of what happened this night and then, he could focus on getting to New York and finding out how to get rid of the British as well as put the control back into Templar hands.

Connor's lips curled up slightly, as he felt his father's erection against his thigh. Maybe he truly was more important to him than Charles was... 

His father kissing and nipping his neck, made him snake one arm around the other man's upper body to pull him more close. He pressed his nose in the loose, -still- wet hair of his father. 

The man always smelled so good, different, but good. 

Connor felt he should take his chances and try to get his father in the mood again. He threw one of his legs over his father's, and pressed his body even closer.

"We could also do other things..." he whispered the words hot in his father's ear. Trying not to sound in too much need, he knew his father was not the youngest of age. He pressed a wet kiss on the earlobe, and nuzzled his nose back in his father's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun...cliff hanger; stay tuned for new things, and Lokira and I have decided we will be adding an OC character into this so stay tuned! :-D


End file.
